EarthBound: Bound on Earth
by chick-PHIL-a
Summary: After the events of the final battle of Giygas and Pokey, will everything be normal as it was forever? Pokey's whereabouts are now unknown, but peace has been brought back to Earth. These four friends will do anything for the planet they love and live in. Just because Giygas is gone doesn't mean trouble isn't. Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo will unfold more secrets in this series!
1. Prologue: Is Life Normal on Earth Again?

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** before we begin the story, all _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

Everything in this fanfiction is completely non-canon, except at the beginning of the Prologue when Ness and friends fight against Giygas' army.

 **ANOTHER DISCLAIMER:** Yes, there will be Jeff X Tony involved in this story. Sorry.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **The year is still 199X.**

Everything seemed normal like it would usually be in the country of Eagleland, until the day that everything would change four peoples' lives when a meteorite struck out from outer space one night and buried on top of the cliffs of Onett. The crash of the meteor woke up a boy named Ness, a boy with peculiar psychic powers called PSI. Awake with his family, came along with a snotty kid named Pokey Minch who lived next door. When Ness had first sight on the meteor, a fly from the future named Buzz Buzz came to the scene and warned Ness and Pokey about the future that they will see, by a fierce alien named Giygas.

Ness went on a journey to stop Giygas and his decisive plans to take over Earth. Along his journey came Paula, a kindhearted girl with PSI that also attacks with frying pans. Then there was Jeff, the blonde-headed shrewd kid who will invent anything for offense and defense. Finally, there was Poo, the prominent prince from the village in the sky called Dalaam.

These four people, who ended up becoming friends, teamed up together on their journey going through many kinds of crappy situations that was solved in an instant. For example, battling a large pile of puke, encountering a mad duck, and fighting the Your Sanctuary guardians! Pokey, teamed up with Giygas against Ness for an unknown reason had left him bewildered. With their powers of wisdom, friendship, and courage, they were able to defeat Giygas, along with Pokey but disappeared into another time...

Today, the four friends are living in peace. Ness, who is a hero of the world is now back with his family. Paula is also back with her family in the Polestar Preschool, celebrating her return and the accomplishments she had done in her adventure. Then there's Jeff, bonding with his dad, Dr. Andonuts. They discuss their inventions that they have made and goes over Jeff's performance in school. Although, Jeff plans to return to Snow Wood so he can focus on his studies. Lastly, Poo has returned to Dalaam for more training for his physical strength and his mind. Because he also has improved his abilities throughout his adventure with Ness, he has grown very buff in his muscles, which attracts more girls that reside in Dalaam.

Just because these four have defeated the mighty Giygas doesn't mean life will always be regular for them again. Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo will face much more adventures in their life; dramatic or not, they will face many challenges and new mysteries! Well... not challenges like they faced when fighting Giygas' army. This is just the beginning of the new story:

 _EarthBound: Bound on Earth_


	2. CH 1: The Planet I Love And Live In

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE PLANET I LOVE AND LIVE IN**

 **AUGUST 22, 199X**

 _6:45 AM_

It was a new day in the town of Onett. The time was 6:45 AM. From the sky, the sun was rising and people are getting ready for their daily routine. The newspaper is being delivered by the newspaper delivery boy and the smell of eggs from the Burger Shop attracted many citizens of Onett to dine in for breakfast.

Meanwhile, our hero was still sleeping in bed. Almost an hour later, his younger sister, Tracy, knocked on his door to wake up the hero.

 _7:32 AM_

"Ness! It's a new day! Wake up sleepy head, we need to go shopping!" the younger sister exclaimed.

Ness rubbed his eyes and stretched while in bed as he was awoken by the exclamation of his younger sister.

"What?..."

"You know, school starts soon! Mom is planning to take both of us to the drugstore to shop for supplies! We all planned to wake up at 7:15 AM!" Tracy shouted.

"Alright, alright..." Ness spoke back.

Our hero is now fully awake, in his pajamas. He was taking a glimpse of his room as he got out of bed. Having a dream of being a professional baseball player one day, he stared at the poster of his wall of Rocky Rodman, a professional baseball player from the Onett Otters. For a moment, he asked himself, "What if I became a hero of the world and a professional baseball player at the same time?..."

Tracy barged into Ness' room.

"Ness! Get ready! Mom is in the car already waiting and you're still in your pajamas!" she complained.

Ness gasped. "Oh no!"

The younger sister of Ness went back downstairs waiting for him as he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and changed out of his pajamas. He was in his blue and yellow-striped shirt and his signature baseball cap. After that, Ness came downstairs and filled King's food bowl so he won't end up hungry while they're away. Finally, he shut the door of the house and walked into the car.

The engine started to rumble, and the car went down the hill as their destination was Downtown Onett to the drug store. On the way to the drugstore, Ness was looking at the beautiful world he loves and lives in, then there's Tracy singing along to the music of Fourside's KX 91.9 Radio Station.

"Mom..." Ness whispered.

"Yes, sleepyhead? You woke up late today." Mom uttered.

"I know... I want breakfast... Steak?" Ness asked, as his cravings made his mouth drool for his favorite food.

"Honey, the steak will take a while to cook! You know... how about chicken fried steak? Will that satisfy you?"

The hero smiled with glee. "Of course!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Ness. If you're satisfied, then I'm satisfied."

 _7:59 AM_

They finally arrived at the drugstore, as Ness' mom parked their car in the parking lot. After that, they got out of the car and went to the drug store together as a family. As they entered the drugstore, Ness and Tracey smelled the air of what a drugstore would usually smell like, and walked around for school supplies.

"I need pencils... oh jeez." Ness started to worry.

"What's up?" Tracy asked his older brother.

"That feeling annoys me... when it's the first day of school, you bring a lot of pencils to start off with, and then people start asking if they could borrow pencils from you and it winds up missing." He elucidated to his sister.

"I have that feeling too. If you want to save anything in inventory, you can always rely on Escargo Express! I promise, I won't take your pencils, but to save them for you." Tracy offered.

"Thank you."

"No problem big brother!"

Ness walked over to the Office Supplies section decided to buy a pack of mechanical pencils along with two erasers. He also got a highlighter for noting important information and a pencil pouch to keep his items safe just in case. After collecting the products that he wanted to buy, he also needed a new backpack; his backpack from his journey to defeat Giygas ended up ripped. Ness walked over to the backpack section and he found the perfect backpack that would suit him during his school year: an Onett Otters backpack with the logo on front, two water bottle pouches, four medium-sized pockets and two large-sized pockets. The hero immediately embraced the backpack with love and was finished shopping for school supplies. Ness did not see the price of the backpack and was reckless to see the price of the backpack, as it was $30. He then came along with his mother and younger sister to check out, and the cashier told them that their total came to $56.34. Things quite didn't end up well, as Mom's credit card was declined.

"Oh no... Ness and Tracy... what did you guys get?" She questioned the siblings as she was distressed about the total.

"I only got a pack of pencils and erasers!" Tracy told her mother.

Tracy and Mom both turned around and looked at Ness.

"Okay, I actually went overboard. The backpack was probably too expensive, wasn't it?" He obnoxiously asked.

There was awkward silence for five seconds.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Tracy and Mom yelled as they were dumbfounded by the hero's response.

Ness was ashamed. "I'm sorry! I just love the Onett Otters..."

"Did you at least bring your ATM Card? Dad is the one who currently has the fortune from the Minch family, and he'll give it to you as long you have the card." Mom interrogated.

"No..."

Mom breathed in deeply. "Ness, I'm sorry my son. I know that having a backpack is very important, but what if you start off school with no school supplies?"

"Alright, I'll give up the backpack. I'll try to see if I can stitch up my old backpack together. Sorry about that, mom." Ness apologized.

"It's okay my dear. We can get that backpack next time, and I promise. It's good that we make mistakes, so we learn from what we did and you won't do the same thing again. This will also help us save some money, you know?"

Ness gave up the backpack and returned it to the section he found it. He was actually bummed that he didn't get the backpack that he wanted, but he was glad that he could financially save his family.

"Ma'am, your total will be deducted to $26.34," the cashier said.

Mom was able to pay for the funds, and the siblings got the supplies that they wanted, just not Ness' backpack. After the whole financial incident, the family of three walked to the car together so they can go eat breakfast at the Burger Shop.

"Your ATM Card should've saved us, honey, I wish dad was here to also save us. Too bad work is keeping him back," said Mom.

"When is daddy coming back?" Tracy curiously wondered.

Mom sighed. "I don't know dear, Thanksgiving is in three months and I'm wondering if he can even make it."

"Awh, shucks."

"What's good is that he at least supports us as a family, here or not."

 _8:13 AM_

Mom revved up the engine of the car and they drove off around Downtown Onett as they headed off to the Burger Shop. Ness wanted to take a glimpse of the beautiful world once more, so he decided to open his window to take a fresh air of Planet Earth. The town of Onett is bustling and beautiful, and it looks different today after Ness' journey. If you take a look from the cliffs of Onett where the meteor crashed, you can see that the landscape of the town has been expanded, with more houses and living. A Civic Center also has been added with the City Hall. More buildings have been built since Giygas' defeat, that you can just consider Onett a city now. The car drove near the city's arcade, and Ness remembered the sinister moments that he encountered with his battle against the Sharks and Frank Fly. The arcade that Ness remembered isn't the same anymore. The building's width got wider and also has gained a solar-powered apartment above the arcade where families are happily living.

The car came to a stoplight on a red light that's on the block where the arcade was. As Ness was looked at one of the balconies of the apartment, there was someone who looked familiar to Ness on the balcony, with a gorgeous lady on his side. It was Frank Fly, the former leader of the Sharks. Frank Fly was looking down at Ness, smiling and waving with a woman from the apartment balcony. As he took his eyes on the former enemy that he made, he shouted out his name and greeted him with a friendly smile. After he was finished greeting Ness, he gave the woman a kiss on the lips. Today, Frank Fly is married to a woman named Courtney, and they are expecting a baby boy in October. Ness then made a peace sign with his fingers sticking out of the window towards Frank, wishing them a happy family that they will soon-to-be.

The stoplight finally turned green, and the car went forward.

"How beautiful do you guys think this world is? The world we cherish and the world that we set foot on every day?" Ness asked his family.

"Honey... if you really want to protect the world that you love and fought for, then we love this planet as much as you love it." Mom answered.

"Tracy, how about you?"

"I love our planet, and I love my big brother that'll always take risks to protect a planet!"

Ness smiled, having positive feelings and thoughts about their answers. He wondered if he can go on a journey again with his friends to discover and battle against aliens, animals, humans, and monsters with an evil influence, but it might not happen again, due to the fact that Giygas is no longer existing. With his powers of PSI, he will be willing to take any risk for his friends, family, or in fact, the whole world.

The young hero smelled a different type of fresh air which wasn't fresh air to Tracy and Mom: breakfast at the Burger Shop! Ness really wanted a Chicken Fried Steak, a breakfast favorite steak cutlet that's coated with flour and deliciously pan-fried. Mom didn't want to go indoors, so she decided to go through the drive-thru. The breakfast is usually cheaper than their lunch and dinner menu, so it was easy to afford breakfast for the whole family after the financial incident at the drugstore. Tracy ordered a mini pancake platter, Ness finally got his chicken fried steak, and Mom just got a cappuccino.

"Thank you!" said the two siblings.

"No problem, my little angels!" Mom delightfully responded.

Mom finished her morning business and needed to get some rest. She then exited the drive-thru and drove uphill Onett, heading home with Ness and Tracy as they were excited to devour the breakfast that they will have.

 _8:38 AM_

It was 8:38 AM and the family arrived at their heartwarming house. As Mom opened the door, King was joyful to see their owners and jumped onto Ness as the happy canine licked his face with his sloppy and thick tongue.

Ness felt tickled by the licks of his beloved pet and started to laugh.

"BAHAHAHA! KING! STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

Meanwhile, Tracy found the morning newspaper on the porch of their house, and the front page was very crucial and unbelievable to see. Ness would understand the situation that's going on in the front page.

Tracy gave Ness the newspaper. "Ness! Look! It's the creepy fatso you made friends with next door!"

The hero started to read the first paragraph of the article.

 _THE ONETT TIMES_

 _ **ONETT CHILD MISSING AFTER BATTLE WITH ALIENS**_

"Pokey Minch, a 13-year-old who lived in the suburbs of Onett has gone missing after the battle with monsters and aliens that happened a few months back. The parents of the child, Aloysius and Lardna Minch, are very concerned about their loss and it is unknown to them if he is dead or not. Pokey's brother, Picky is also worried about the mysterious disappearance of his sibling. The last location where Pokey Minch was seen in the city of Fourside, where he was on top of the Monotoli Building. Gelgegarde Monotoli, the mayor of Fourside, had-"

Ness glared at the newspaper article and ripped it, showing no remorse for the friend that turned his back on him.

Tracy was scared of the loss of his brother's best friend. "Ness... are you okay? Where do you think Pokey is now?"

Ness did not answer. Instead, he sat on the dining table and started to eat his long-awaited chicken fried steak platter. Tracy felt very bad and didn't want to bother her brother about Pokey, so she also sat on the dining table along with Ness as they both silently ate their breakfast. After Ness was finished with his breakfast, he went straight to his room and so did Tracy. Ness took a moment to recognize Pokey's evil ambitions, and how he ended up with Giygas. Wanting some fresh air again, he opened a window in his room and wanted a view of Earth again. Instead, he got a view of the Minch residence. You can see Picky through his window crying about his missing brother. Police and investigators were at their house trying to solve the mystery of Pokey's disappearance, while Ness regrets every moment with him. He decided to take a nap so he can forget about everything that happened since his eyes hovered over the front page of _The Onett Times._

 _12:54 PM_

Ness woke up from his bed after taking a 4-hour nap. He got up and went around his room to find his photo album that contained the most precious memories that he made since his journey: "Fuzzy Pickles." Although, Ness was very upset that he couldn't find it.

"Gah... wherein the world is that photo album?" He furiously asked himself.

Mom came into the room, worrying about Ness.

"Ness, what's wrong? Do you need anything?"

"I can't find the photo album... where I had the peace sign with my fingers and I always said 'Fuzzy Pickles' with my friends. I'm trying to revisit my precious memories." Ness responded.

"Awh, I'm sorry my son. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, Mom. I love you."

"You too."

Mom shut the door and Ness had hope that he still can find it. He cleaned his bed, closet, desk, bookshelves, and basically his entire room. Ness didn't have a chance; he couldn't find that photo album that meant so much to him. If he did find the photo album, he would've hoped that the four would reunite one day. The day that the meteor crashed changed his whole life. Eating a magic cake, saving a girl from your best friend, and praying to someone in their dream basically sums up how Ness made his friends.

"Paula... Jeff... Poo... you'll always be there for me, right? We protected the planet that we love and live together. We're bound on Earth, we are heroes of the planet, right?" the hero asked himself.

Because Ness did not find the photo album, he shed a tear from his eye. He wanted to look at his memories once more from his journey during the War Against Giygas. Unfortunately, the outcome was not finding where the photo album ended up, which left Ness in tears. Where was the last time that Ness had it? Did he lose it? Did Pokey take it before he disappeared into another time? Why was it gone? There are many questions to ask about the disappearance of his photo album, and Pokey. Ness wanted to see a brief look of his friends with him holding a peace sign with his fingers and blurting out 'Fuzzy Pickles.' He loves the planet that he loves and lives in, and will never lose any hope or feelings for one world that he took risks to create a future.

 **CHAPTER 1: THE PLANET I LOVE AND LIVE IN**

 **END**

 **Next Chapter's Preview:** "Paula, why are you holding a frying pan?" Her mom asked in confusion, as she never seen her daughter hold a frying pan in an attack stance.

The young psychic awkwardly answered her mother. "I don't know... I just like frying pans, is it weird?"


	3. CH 2: A Pure Heart of a Polestar

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

 **EDIT (7/25/18):** According to the EarthBound Original's Player Guide, Paula's last name is confirmed to be 'Jones', not 'Polestar.' Changes will be made accordingly in this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **A PURE HEART OF A POLESTAR**

 **AUGUST 25, 199X**

Being a psychic is a unique thing that a person can possess in their trait. In a negative way, people could look up to a psychic as a witch, a freak, or as an indecisive person. What's distinctive about being a psychic is that you can predict someone's future or their fate, but they are great mentors that will help you what to be careful and aware of in the future to improve the way how you live during your lifespan. If there are people that do not believe in a psychic, that is what they believe, but they would not know what is the best to come to them in seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, and beyond. Who knows what kind of events will happen? Will they be dead by the time that specific date arrives? Without a help of this psychic who could foretell what good fortune would come to her friends, Paula Jones, the child prodigy of the future and Polestar Preschool is one of the four friends that was mentioned in the prologue of this series. What could've happened if she was never there to support her role during the final battle with Giygas? Would Ness and friends still be here today? Here in the town of Twoson, there is a preschool called the Polestar Preschool, where Paula and her family resides. Right now, Paula is in her room, preparing to tell the preschoolers about the story of the journey she experienced with her friends.

 _1:04 PM_

The young psychic was in her room embracing her teddy bear that smelled like strawberries and cherries as she dearly missed her friends, so she would tell the preschoolers the story of how she met Ness and the unfortunate events that happened like getting kidnapped by the Happy Happy Cultists and Pokey. She was closing her eyes and breathing deeply as she cuddled with the stuffed animal. While in silence, she was speaking to her humane-self about her desires.

"I wonder what the future does have for me. Will I be able to meet Jeff and Poo again? What about Ness? It's been a few months since Giygas has been defeated, why can't we see each other all the time now?..."

After she was done speaking to herself, she started to set her mind in a deep vision. She felt like she was dipping herself slowly into a pond, or a bathtub. Everything was now dead silent. She couldn't hear the preschoolers yelling "Paula!" downstairs or the cars passing by the preschool outside. As she opened her eyes, she wasn't at the preschool that she lived with her family. The vision that put her mind into silence took her back to the memory when she traveled the perilous Lost Underworld with her friends.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Paula, I thought you were afraid of dinosaurs," said Jeff.

"And what makes you think that?" asked the young psychic.

"Well... because, um. It's hard to say this, but..."

Everyone was silent as the two types of dinosaurs and the Ego Orbs were roaming around in the background.

Jeff awkwardly grinned. "You're a girl?"

Paula whipped out her frying pan and smacked Jeff really hard on his head.

"OW! You could've broken my glasses!" Jeff complained.

"You stupid dimwit! Jeff Andonuts, that's sexist of you! What in the world makes you think all of that crap?"

"Weren't you scared of being kidnapped by cultist maniacs and trapped by zombies with Ness?" Jeff argued.

"At least my words came to your senses to save us from those zombies. We were going to die, obviously. I have enough courage to fight stronger and high-risk monsters, like these dinosaurs." Paula rebutted.

After Paula had rebutted against her friend, the ground started shaking which startled the four.

"An earthquake?!" Poo yelled.

"It can't be," Paula corrected. "I'm predicting that a monster will attack us, not an earthquake!"

Paula was right. The ground was shaking, but it wasn't caused by an earthquake. There was a purple monster shadowed behind them, but once the four turned around them, it was actually a purple dinosaur called the Chomposaur and it looked very intimidating to the four, but they still had the courage that they would beat this foe themselves. The Chomposaur was very scaling and had a violet-purplish like color. The tail looked so gigantic that it could fatally damage you with just a slam of it. From the look of it, the neck of the dinosaur was long like a snake, and it was speculated that the Chomposaur could use PSI Fire by flares smoking out of his mouth.

"I'll get a hold of our enemy, my friends," Poo stated as he was prepared backed them up. "PSI... STARSTORM... ᾳ!"

As Poo used what he learned from his training, galactic glowing stars from above flew onto the dinosaur. The attack that Poo had done resulted in lots of damage with the dinosaur, but he wasn't down yet. Because of the sufficient amount of PP that Poo used, he was exhausted and couldn't fight any longer. Paula decided to step up her game to prove to Jeff that she was brave enough to fight, so she prepared an attack on the Chomposaur. Suddenly, the Chomposaur charged a ball of fire in his mouth and spit it using PSI Fire γ towards the four.

"PSI Shield Σ!" The young psychic reflected the attack.

The ball of fire disappeared from the shield attack and Paula was ready to strike.

"I'll give you a boost," Jeff offered.

"Same!" said Ness.

Paula sighed as the two were about to help. "Sheesh, please don't be reckless you guys..."

Jeff got out a set of Multiple Bottle Rockets and fired it towards the Chomposaur. The bottle rockets exploded onto the Chomposaur on impact, but one was pierced through the scaly skin of this prehistoric creature. The Chomposaur fell down after being attacked by the bottle rockets, and then there's Ness, walking around the Chomposaur. He started to dash towards the enemy and bashed it with his Hall of Fame Bat that he received from the Tenda species. The dinosaur roared and was about to body slam Ness, but then he attacked with Paralysis Ω just before the enemy could attack again. Because the Chomposaur was paralyzed, it laid back down on the ground, feeling very numb.

"You only shielded us. So what?" said Jeff.

"Speaking the one who doesn't have PSI?" Paula spoke back.

The numb effect of the Chomposaur was gone and stood back up, while the pierced bottle rocket made the dinosaur ooze out blood from the wound. Despite the fact that it was attacked with bottle rockets, a baseball bat, and a storm of stars, the Chomposaur was very aggressive at that point and was ready to kill the four friends. Although, the Chomposaur was preparing a grievous attack combination. Using its PSI powers, the dinosaur was blowing a huge wave of fire onto its foot using PSI Fire γ. The Chomposaur roared so loud that it signaled other Chomposaurs to assist it in battle. The enemy was preparing its fatal attack on the four.

"A suicide attack it's trying to do? Burn itself? Not on my watch, I'm going to be the cause of its death, not a burn," Paula shadily stated.

The flaming foot was heading towards the four as Paula prepared her strongest attack.

"I WILL FIGHT FOR MY FAMILY, MYSELF, AND MY FRIENDS! I WON'T LET YOUR ATTACK TOUCH A SINGLE PIECE OF THEM! PSI FREEZE... Ω!"

As Paula put her hands together, there was a crystal ball of ice in her palms. It felt so cold as if you were about to have frostbite, and then every part of your body would fall apart one by one until your body has disassembled to death and the leftover pieces and limbs of you would stay cold and frozen forever. Paula attacked by blowing away the crystal ball towards the dinosaur and there was a huge powder of snow that was breezing towards the Chomposaur. Until then, the powder of snow had joined together into a gigantic crystal snowflake. As it approached the enemy, the snowflake went through the head of the Chomposaur, roaming inside the body of the prehistoric figure. It was sending chills through its spine, and it went through each of the dinosaur's four legs. Because of the fire that the Chomposaur set on its leg, it was burnt and disassembled from the whole body of the dinosaur, frozen in a crystal. Finally, the snowflake kept going through the body of the Chomposaur until it started to roar its final screech. It fell down and started screeching in the air of the Lost Underworld. For about 30 seconds of its screeching, it calmed down and perished on the ground. Ness was alright, Jeff outsmarted by Paula's attack, Poo exhausted, and then there was Paula, who was staring at Jeff.

"Paula... I'm sorry, I'm such a sexist jerk. I feel bad now. I can't believe you defeated that beast," Jeff apologized.

The psychic sighed. "It's alright, just say that to Tony about how you feel."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" The psychic was blushing. "It's anything for my friends, you know."

Poo stood up and was panting. "The Chomposaur is dead, am I correct?"

"Poo, you are correct," Paula answered. "Look at its foot, it tried to kill us by blowing fire on its leg and stomping us with it. Crucial, isn't it?"

"That's actually... very scary since we're in a prehistoric world under our planet," the prince responded.

Jeff hugged Paula and shed a tear under his glasses as he felt bad about the words he stated towards the only woman in their party.

Paula giggled. "Jeff, it's alright. We're friends forever, that's what we're destined to be. Of course, we will have some disagreements, but nothing will stop us from being friends!"

"Paula... you have a pure heart of a Polestar," Jeff whispered.

The psychic smiled at Jeff's words. Meanwhile, Ness was screaming Paula's name next to the Chomposaur's corpse.

"PAULA! PAULA! COME HERE!"

"What is it?" She wondered.

Paula, Jeff, and Poo came over to the site where Ness was yelling. On the ground was a new type of frying pan that Paula has never discovered or seen before. The frying pan looked normal on the ground, but as Paula held it in her hands, she had a strong aura within herself and the frying pan was very shiny and bright that it was almost impossible to see it. What Paula equipped was a Magic Fry Pan, a frying pan that is not obtainable in the overworld above them, that only very dangerous and strong monsters from the past will only drop this item.

"Paula, it's a new frying pan that'll make you stronger!" Jeff stated.

"You guys really need to save your energy and your items before we collect the final melody of the Sound Stone, you just used 1/4th of your powers, and I'm expecting the final guardian to be a challenge than the last seven were," Ness complained.

"All of us need to get to a hot spring around here," Poo suggested.

The psychic swung the frying pan as she walked around Jeff. "Hmm... maybe I can hit you with this again if you do make a sexist statement to me next time."

"No, no! Please don't!"

The whole party of friends was laughing, as Paula was in an attack stance with her new frying pan. After obtaining the frying pan, she started to float in the air, going up in the sky of the Lost Underworld. She flew higher and higher into the sky, and then she jumped really hard, as her vision was set back into her room of the Polestar Preschool.

 _2:24 PM_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"That... memory! I'll probably tell the preschoolers the story of how I defeated a dinosaur in the Lost Underworld, but they probably won't believe me. Eh, it's alright, I was the one who went on a journey, not them. I finally have a story to tell the children!" said Paula.

She went through the drawers of her room and she found the Holy Fry Pan, the strongest weapon that she had equipped during her journey. With the frying pan in her hand, the psychic was in an attack stance in the middle of her room as if she was prepared to fight Giygas again. Suddenly, her mom opened her door and walked in.

"What in heavens... Paula?" said her Mom in confusion.

"Oh, hi Mom!" Paula greeted.

"Paula, why are you holding a frying pan?" Her mom asked in confusion, as she never seen her daughter hold a frying pan in an attack stance.

The young psychic awkwardly answered her mother. "I don't know... I just like frying pans, is it weird?"

"Whatever. Although, you took long to arrive for the kids' story! I had to give them an extra hour of playtime and now they're waiting for you again! You promised them a story, didn't you?"

"I cannot break a promise! I'm sorry, Mom. I'll come downstairs!"

"Alright, but with a frying pan?"

"You'll discover one of my moments from my journey."

"Okay?"

Paula and her mother walked downstairs as both were hearing the chants of the psychic's name by children. Paula was anxious to tell them their story because she was afraid that the children would believe that she was crazy to witness a dinosaur's existence during their time, but she was also very happy to revisit a memory with her friends at the same time. Paula opened the door that leads to the preschool classroom and was prepared to tell her story. The kids were chanting and cheering very loud as if she came in for a concert.

"PAULA! PAULA!"

"WHOO!"

"IT'S PAULA OF THE POLESTAR PRESCHOOL!"

"GO PAULA!"

"PREDICT OUR FUTURE!"

"PAULA'S OUR POLESTAR!"

Paula smiled at the children and sat down in the rocking chair in the classroom.

"Hello, kids! I'm sorry I took so long, I had some business to take care of in my room."

"It's alright, what kind of business?"

"You'll see," Paula called over the kids to the playroom and told them to sit on the rug. She sat on another rocking chair and had the frying pan in her hands. "Ready to hear the business you've been waiting for?"

"YEAH!" The whole group of children shouted.

"Alright, well, here's my story." Paula took a deep breath and a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" A preschooler asked.

"It's nothing, I just miss my friends because the story I'm about to tell you is about my friends and I battling a dangerous enemy. I just miss them so much..."

"It's okay, you'll probably see them when school starts!"

"None of us go to the same school."

The kids were shocked by the response of their storyteller.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..."

"No!" said Paula. "It's alright. I want to entertain you, children. I'm not going to give up and let all of you waste an hour of having playtime, I'm ready for the story!"

"THAT'S THE PAULA WE KNOW!" The group of preschoolers yelled out.

Paula was smiled by the praising of the students who were excited to hear the story.

"Here I go," Paula told herself.

Paula's Mother was in the back, hearing the story she was about to learn from her daughter's experience while the children had some "ooo" and "aaa" moments.

"Alright... once upon a time, there was a time in another country away from Eagleland. It was my friends and I walking through the Lost Underworld, a hidden world throughout that country. As we were walking around that area, my friend Jeff and I had a little argument, but from any argument you have from a friend, you'll learn a lesson from it. That's what friendships will give you, to have a conflict and learn from it in your lives..."

From a memory that this psychic had which turned into a story to the children, Paula continued to teach the children a lesson that Jeff learned; not to be sexist, but do not doubt anyone of who they are. The children had a smile on their faces and were very curious to find out what would happen in the rest of the story as Paula kept speaking about her experience with them. Outside of Polestar Preschool, the cat was resting on top of the roof of the building. It was just another day in the town of Twoson, and today's center of attention was a woman with 'a pure heart of a Polestar.'

 **CHAPTER 2: A PURE HEART OF A POLESTAR**

 **END**

 **Next Chapter's Preview:** "Dad-, I mean Dr. Andonuts, it's time for me to leave soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Tony, my friends, and my education is waiting for me back at Snow Wood."

"My son, I understand how you feel..."


	4. CH 3: Snow Wood Is Calling

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

Remember again, this fanfiction is completely non-canon! If you know moments in this fanfiction that are from the actual game, then it is canon. If not, it's non-canon. I am introducing Jeff and Tony's friends, Alex and Oliver. They live in the dorm next to Jeff and Tony. Credit to these names from the person I'm about to mention below :))

(Tony, the Jeff Saga starts at this chapter and I promised, I would make the Jeff Saga happy for you. Remember, this series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who love EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **SNOW WOOD IS CALLING**

 **AUGUST 31, 199X**

 _3:39 AM_

Jeff was sleeping in the Instant Revitalizing Machine, a machine where it would completely "revitalize" you. He had a pencil and a letter in his hand, and it was a letter to Tony. The genius wasn't finished with this letter yet, and he planned to mail it tomorrow to Snow Wood. Dr. Andonuts was still awake, with a mask on his face as he is currently building something that the world has yet to see. What the famous scientist has with him in his invention is blood, human intestines, a human brain, a human heart, and basically every human organ in the body. What is he going to make that'll surprise Jeff and the world next?

"Alright, that's it for now." Dr. Andonuts removed his gloves and mask after finishing part of his operation. Then, he got a cover and put it over his creation that he will present to everyone soon. Before going to bed, he was looking for his son.

"Jack? My son? Where are you? Do you want a donut?"

Dr. Andonuts did not get a response from his son. Because he was too tired from the project he spent on all day, he just decided to go to sleep and hope that his son would be somewhere in the lab when he wakes up. It was a long and a rough day for both of these inventors, that they both had to take turns in the Instant Revitalizing Machine to relieve their stress. Dr. Andonuts had been working on this project for at least two months straight now and Jeff had been working on a new gun, but instead of rays, bullets are being used. This is the first time that Jeff is using a gun with bullets, but he is hoping that his invention will turn out alright with some decent results when the invention is ready for testing. The waning gibbous moon was hovering over the dark sky of Winters and was ready to set down for a new day in a few hours.

Dr. Andonuts yelled his last words before falling into slumber. "Well, it's just my son and I. Both of us always thrive to make the best inventions in all countries, and then you'll see, citizens of Foggyland and Eagleland!" Finally, the old scientist fell asleep. He was ready to make the final touches to his invention tomorrow.

 _10:43 AM_

It was snowing in Winters, but not bizarre as a blizzard. Outside of Dr. Andonuts' Lab was Jeff, building a snowman and putting a hat on top of it, which looked similar to Tony's hat. As Jeff made the final touches to the snowman, he went back inside the laboratory to finish on his project.

Meanwhile, Dr. Andonuts was out of the lab. He went to the nearby donut shop to buy breakfast for Jeff and himself. Even if he had an important project to finish right away, he could never resist a day without donuts.

Jeff was in his room fixing on the gun that he promised to finish soon. The gun was called the 'Medicine Pistol.' It may sound dangerous due to the fact that it's an actual gun that can arm and shoot, but what Jeff wanted that was beneficial for this item that the bullets will cure the victim with the disease once the bullet enters this body. The problem is, his father doesn't know that he made an actual gun. Jeff had a bowl of nuts and bolts next to him, to tighten the gun together because he was aware that this item could be a "hazard" if someone pulls the trigger.

"Alright, this will do." Jeff got out a T27 Screwdriver and tightened the final screw onto the gun. The gun was finally complete, but now the young inventor had to work on the bullets with the cure implanted in them. He promised that he would present his invention by the end of the day, but the bullets would take a lot of time to work on. The doorbell of the lab rang, and Jeff took a break from working on the bullets. His father was in front of the door as Jeff took a look through the peephole.

"Jason! I brought donuts! Open the door please," said Dr. Andonuts.

"You just brought donuts yesterday, I think that's enough sugar for a week, OR a month," Jeff responded.

"I can't live a day without donuts!"

"Just one, then I need to work on my project."

Jeff opened the door for his father and he was covered in snow, but then shook it off when he came into the lab. He placed the donuts on his inventing table, where his next invention is currently being developed. After hearing that his son was working on a project, he brought up a notepad and asked Jeff a few questions.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The inventor asked.

"About..."

"Your project!"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry fathe- I MEAN, Dr. Andonuts."

With a pencil and a notepad in hand, Dr. Andonuts was prepared to take notes.

"My invention is called the 'Medicine Gun.' The main purpose of this invention is to cure whoever is sick with a specific disease and I have to fire the gun to them, but the bul- I mean ray is varied depending on the disease."

"Elucidate further," Dr. Andonuts ordered.

"It will have some side-effects like bleeding, dizziness, and a fatigue, but I'm pretty sure it will cure the victim of the disease."

"Is that all?"

"Y-yes, and I apologize for the lack of information. The good news is that I will present this to you at the end of the day. I also have some news that I have to tell you."

"You can tell me now or later if you want."

"Later, I'm not ready yet."

Jeff was scared of the fact that he was using bullets, not rays with the gun. As he ran to his room, the young inventor had the gun in mind, but he forgot one more thing he needed to finish: the letter to Tony.

"Oh no, I need to finish the letter to Tony and my roommates!" Jeff exclaimed.

He went back to the Instant Revitalizing Machine and found the letter to Tony.

"Aha, here it is!" said Jeff.

He walked back to his room again while Dr. Andonuts was putting back his mask on for the operation. The famous inventor finally assembled all of the organs together in his project, but it was still unknown on what he was planning to do with human organs. Finally, he had a large plate of iron and went over to his Carve 200X, his very own carving machine that he invented. This machine can almost carve through anything, no matter how hard or soft it is, or the texture of the surface. When Dr. Andonuts was done carving the plate or iron, he then went over to another machine called Bender, which will bend anything on what you desire on that item being bent. The plate of iron was carved into the shape of a human body with a few holes in it and bent to the form of a 3D human. Dr. Andonuts finally put the piece of carved iron and used a sewing machine that would put the body together. What this inventor was working on was something that was very uncalled for and very strange in a frightening way, and it had to do with human organs specifically. Dr. Andonuts was working on a robot as if it was a human at the same time; this mysterious invention was called 'The First Botman.' The robot didn't have actual human eyes, just googly eyes, but the iron nose was a source for breathing, and so the mouth. For the robot's torso, it did not have any nipples but it did have a belly button. This is unusual for a robot, but Dr. Andonuts did include the reproductive system and hormones, but it was unknown what gender it was. He needed to make the final touches in order to get it performing like a human.

"Well, its heart isn't beating. Do I have a defibrillator that'll at least help the heartbeat?..." Dr. Andonuts asked.

Even if some stuff wasn't done, what the inventor needed is to at least get the heart pumping.

"Well then, I'll just invent my own defibrillator!" said Dr. Andonuts.

 _4:21 PM_

Jeff finally finished his bullets as Dr. Andonuts started thinking of how making this defibrillator will work. At last, the Medicine Gun was finished and was ready to be tested. He went out of his room and brought it over to his father as he was ready to present.

"Fath- I mean, Dr, Andonuts!"

"Jared!"

"Erm... my name is Jeff?"

"Oh yes, Justin!"

"Dr. Andonuts, it's Jeff," his son corrected.

"Okay, what's first? News or presentation?" Dr. Andonuts asked.

"I'll present you my new creation. It's not that great, and I'm pretty sure it's not, but it's called the 'Medicine Gun.' This is not a weapon, this is an item that can help cure diseases."

"Cure diseases? Why, have you finally found a cure for cancer, Judd?"

"No, not for cancer," Jeff answered. "The gun has bullets which are actually drugs that'll treat the disease depending on the what disease the victim has."

"That's interesting, but isn't there something called doctors and vaccines today?"

"I want to give this a shot. The gun has a drug bullet for the flu. Although, how can I test my weapon?" Jeff wondered.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Jett. Someone will get hurt!" Dr. Andonuts started to bite his nails while Jeff was about to pull the trigger. As his index finger forced pressure against the trigger, it was pulled all the way but the drug wasn't fired from the drug.

"Jen, do you even have a sample flu virus? One, I'm not diagnosing myself if you do have one. Two, this is really dangerous." Dr. Andonuts kept biting his nails as Jeff was chucking the gun.

"Sheesh, what's going on?!" Jeff complained.

Suddenly, while Jeff was chucking on the gun, he loaded it, which was the reason why the trigger wasn't working. Although, he didn't notice that he loaded it and pulled the trigger once again, and Jeff finally got a hold on the Medicine Gun.

"BANG!" The drug bullet finally came out of the gun, speeding up and hitting random objects and walls around the laboratory 35 miles per hour. It kept hitting the walls, some pictures of Winters, a portrait of Dr. Andonuts, the Instant Revitalizing Machine, the ceiling, and finally leading the bullet to a surprising destination: into the mouth of The First Botman. Because Jeff didn't know that the bullet ended up in the mouth of his father's invention, he was shocked with his hands over his mouth. The gun dropped to the floor and his heart started to beat fast. He was curious about where the bullet ended up.

"Dr. Andonuts! Oh man, oh man! Was this your... latest invention that you're c-currently working on?" Jeff asked in fear as his body was shaking.

"Yes. It's alright. This was the invention I was working on. It's called 'The First Botman.' It's basically a robot that can function like a human, but the heart isn't beating. These human organs are donated, even the blood too! I wasn't done with it but the drug..."

"I'm so sorry. This is why I'm going back to Snow Wood to improve the way how I work on inventions-"

"Hold up, Jess."

"What?"

"You're going back to Snow Wood?" Dr. Andonuts asked.

"Oh crud, I was going to tell you this for the news later, but yes. I'm planning to go back to school so I can improve the way how I invent stuff and to focus on my education. I've been missing a lot so much," said Jeff as he was disappointed about the outcome of his test.

"Can you say that one more time?"

"Dad-, I mean Dr. Andonuts, it's time for me to leave soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Tony, my friends, and my education is waiting for me back at Snow Wood."

"My son, I understand how you feel..."

Dr. Andonuts shed a tear from his eye and got out his handkerchief to wipe away his tear. He went up to his inventing table with the damaged Botman which its injuries were the only minor. Jeff went into his room and out, with the envelope in his hand. It was the letter to Tony.

"Dr. Andonuts, may I please have a stamp?" Jeff asked.

"I have plenty of them in my cabinets under my office desk. Please yourself," said Dr. Andonuts.

"Thanks."

Jeff went through the cabinets of his office desk and there were many Foggyland stamps for mailing. He grabbed one and then placed it on the top-right corner of the envelope, with Snow Wood's mailing address on the front.

"I'll be back to mail this envelope, alright?"

"Yes, my son."

 _4:53 PM_

Jeff was standing in front of a mailbox near the lab. Before sealing the envelope and sliding the letter in, he decided to read it one more time before he would send it to Snow Wood.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _Thank you for the kind words consisting that I have a "heart of gold." Indeed, you also have a "heart of gold" also! You can wipe my glasses I guess, only when it's really dirty, but you don't have to. I'm sorry that I'm missing out right now. Please tell Alex and Oliver that I said hi. I'm spending time with my father but he doesn't even know my own name. I promise, I will come back soon to improve the way how I invent objects and weapons, and I also want to see your face again. There will be a time that we will meet again, and it's soon. S.O.O.N. I will come because we are best friends, and I remember saving you from Stonehenge with my friends! I'm also sorry that I missed your birthday. You have a special place in my heart and I don't want any of my friends to get hurt, but I will have to make sacrifices and risks. That's what a great friend does, right? The future says that I will come back to Snow Wood. I really am missing out, sheesh. This concludes my letter, and I will come back to see your special face of yours too._

 _Love,_

 _Jeff Andonuts_

Jeff dearly did miss his best friend and held the letter close to his heart, wanting to come back to Snow Wood already. He put the letter back into the envelope and licked it to seal, then was ready to send it in until he was interrupted by a person who tapped on his shoulder.

"Oy!"

"W-who are you? Why did you startle me like that?"

It was the mailman who approached Jeff from behind, who had dark skin, a thick mustache, his mailman signature hat, and had a messenger bag full of envelopes and running shoes for transportation.

"I'm the mailman around Winters, got an envelope to send?" He asked.

Jeff was pleased. "Yes! Please send this to Snow Wood Boarding House, North of Lake Tess." He handed over the envelope to the mailman.

"Thank you very much, I was about to head to Snow Wood to deliver the mail right now!"

"Excellent," said Jeff. "Thanks! I appreciate it."

The mailman walked away and waved goodbye to Jeff, as he had a big smile on his face. He went back inside the lab, with Dr. Andonuts, although he prepared another surprise for him besides Botman.

"Dr. Andonuts, why do you have luggage next to you? Who is that for?"

"Jeremy, it's for you. If you want to go back to Snow Wood, I have another Skyrunner that's ready to fly. I understand that you want to go back to focus on your education and to improve your inventing skills alone, and I do admire you," Dr. Andonuts replied.

"Dr. Andonuts, do you really mean this?"

"Yes. It's because I love you."

"Thank you so much... dad. I love you too," Jeff responded back.

"Now get your butt into the Skyrunner with your luggage and point the destination to Snow Wood, alright?" said Dr. Andonuts.

"Yes, of course! I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm just so happy!" said Jeff.

Dr. Andonuts got his son's luggage into the Skyrunner and so did Jeff. Before he closed the Skyrunner and lead the destination back to his school, his father asked one more important question.

"My son... do you want a donut?"

"Glazed, please," asked Jeff.

Dr. Andonuts brought back the whole box instead.

"Give these to your friends, and say it's from your awesome father," said Dr. Andonuts.

"Will do! Alex, Oliver, and Tony will love these. Even Maxwell."

Jeff kept himself in the medium-sized space of the Skyrunner and was ready to take off. Dr. Andonuts closed the door of the Skyrunner and set the destination over to Snow Wood. Jeff had a tear shed from his eye, and made a peace sign with his hands to thank his father for everything that he had done for him.

"Until next time." Dr. Andonuts started to tear up and pulled out his handkerchief again as the Skyrunner risen through the hole of the lab's ceiling. Jeff was smiling at his dad and the Skyrunner flew out of the building. As he was finally headed back to school, Dr. Andonuts went back to Botman and prepared to get the drug out of the body as he put his mask back on.

"Silly Jeff, we do make mistakes. We learn from them," said the inventor.

 _5:18 PM_

The sun was going to set soon as Jeff was digging through his luggage. He found what he was looking for that he received from Tony a few months ago: a letter from him that he received after Giygas' defeat. He began to open the envelope and to read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Jeff,_

 _Everything's really going great here._ _  
_ _I wish I could have gone with you on your adventure, even just part of the way, but instead I'm sitting here_ _,_ _waiting for you in_ _Winters_ _._ _  
_ _I want to see you again as soon as possible._ _  
_ _I can't wait to see your cheerful face._ _  
_ _I bet your glasses are dirty...If you come back, I'll clean them for you!_ _  
_ _Like I said, I'm waiting for you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Tony_

 _P.S. Don't show this letter to anyone!_

Jeff was smiling as he read the letter. His journey to success at Snow Wood once awaits him again. Looking out of the window was Lake Tess in the distance.

"Tony. I miss you," said Jeff.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **SNOW WOOD IS CALLING**

 **END**

 **Next Chapter's Preview:** "Poo, please show me how you slice your enemies!"

"Poo, please show us how you do the Starstorm!"

"Poo, please show us your muscles!"


	5. CH 4: Dalaam's Future King

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

*sorry if this chapter was trashy lmao, i did this on vacation while i was out of state*

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **DALAAM'S FUTURE KING**

 **SEPTEMBER 2, 199X**

Last chapter, you've ended the chapter with Jeff in the Skyrunner, with the destination pointed towards Snow Wood. You were probably wondering if he ever made it safe back to his destination, as the date was August 31, 199X. It is now September 2, 199X. It's been two days since Jeff blasted off from the Skyrunner and left his dad alone in his lab. The ride should've took thirty minutes to an hour until he arrived at Snow Wood. If you wanted to see what happened to Jeff, the date will not be chronological at some chapters after this one, and some chapters will be mixed with the character sagas (ex. Paula and Jeff in one chapter under the objective of the plot). Today, the story will focus on the Crown Prince of Dalaam, and what he is currently doing after his journey with Ness and friends. Poo, the one that comes far, will finally be in the limelight after three chapters. Is he still training with his inner-mind or finally getting some of the girls in Dalaam?

 _1:11 PM_

In the village of Dalaam, it was the same old routine everyday. If you look at it, there was a new attraction in this village: a coliseum. It's unknown why a coliseum was built, but once you go through this chapter, you'll know why. There was a huge line filled with Dalaam's citizens; mostly girls, who are fans of the Crown Prince. People were cheering and whistling the Crown Prince's name for this important event, but what was it?

In a training room that's inside the coliseum, there was our prince. Poo, who was sitting down on a pillow, had his hands together close up to his face and had his legs crossed while his eyes were closed. It seems to be that he was meditating during Mu Training for the event that was going to be held in the coliseum later, and everything in the training room was dead silent. As Poo was meditating, there were a few women who knocked on his door and was wanting to see him before the event.

A woman knocked on Poo's door. He hesitated to respond to the knock on the door but then she barged into his room.

"Poo, please show me how you slice your enemies!"

The prince was still silent in his meditating position and did not accept her request. He was not moving; he was still as a statue. For a few seconds after no response, the woman closed the door.

During his Mu Training, he entered his own subconscious. As he entered right away, there was a voice was speaking out to him. It was Poo's Master.

"Poo... you have come to me, am I correct?"

"Yes," Poo responded in his mind.

Before Poo's Master could say something else, fans of Poo who were twins came into his room again, who interrupted his training.

"Poo, please show us how you do the Starstorm!"

There was no response whatsoever. Poo was still silent and still as a statue with his eyes still closed.

"Well, maybe after the event," one of the twins said. The door was closed and they left.

"For this training... it will be like the way how you did a few months ago, but even with more pain. Are you fine with this?" Poo's Master asked.

"I will be able to withstand all of your requests, master," Poo answered in his mind.

"Alright," said his master.

Poo was now ready for any action that was going to be taken from his master against him. Fearless, he was ready to improve his strength for this event.

"Do you mind... if I shamelessly rip out your hair?"

"Yes," said Poo.

"This ponytail... I shall rip it off."

Poo's ponytail was ripped off, which left off a bloody scar on his bald head.

"You have no hair now. All of the women who look up to you as a handsome man will now view you as a bald freak."

Poo was still in his meditation position in his own mind. He was ready for the next action from his master.

"Now, I will cut your legs. You will not be in your meditation position anymore, but as long as you are focused on this training, you will still lead to success for your event."

"Yes, master!"

In Poo's subconscious, his legs were completely cut off with the Sword of Kings, an extremely powerful sword that Poo received on his journey with Ness and friends. Blood started to leak from his open wounds during this training, although this did not happen in reality; it was in Poo's inner-self.

Before Poo's Master could ask anything else, a pair of sisters came into his room. In reality, Poo was still in his meditation stance, but he was physically damaged in his mind.

"Poo, please show us your muscles!"

It was silent once again like what happened with the past two interruptions. Poo completely ignored them to focus on his master and the training. Although, these sisters were about to become a nuisance to Poo, unlike the other women who came into his room.

Poo did his best to ignore them and to focus on his master. His eyes were completely shut tight, as the sisters approached the Crown Prince. Both of them pulled up his sleeves and started to hover their hands over his buff muscles. They almost felt like steel, hard as metal, that's very stainless as if he had the element of Iron placed into his muscles. Their reaction was very unusual, they were shocked about how buff his muscles were that they fainted on his floor. Although, the door of the training room was still open which would have more distractions occur.

"Poo, let me remove your vocal chords and your mouth... do you mind?"

"No," Poo answered. "It's all yours."

"My pleasure."

Poo's mouth was cut off with the Sword of Kings, leaving him once again with another bloody scar. He also did not have the ability to speak anymore, which had to help him find another way to communicate with his master. He quickly needed to seek for another way to respond "yes" to his master, so he can succeed in this training.

"May I cut the inside of your body and rip out your lungs?"

Because he did not have his mouth, he nodded at his request; which was accepted.

"Thank you, for finding another way to communicate. Wise move, my student."

Poo's Master got out the Sword of Kings and pierced his torso. Blood started to ooze out of the wound and his master pulled out the sword. He then shoved his hand inside the bloody wound in his torso and grabbed his lungs out. Poo started to lose his breath.

"I will cut off your head. Is that acceptable?"

Running out of breath very quickly, Poo nodded fast before he could end up dead and fail the training. His master then grabbed the sword with his student's blood and aimed for decapitation onto his master. With the sword on his right, Poo blinked and the sword was now on the left. It felt like nothing happened at all when he blinked, but Poo started to bleed out from his neck. Just when you think about it, Poo felt like he couldn't control his body anymore and he ran out of breath. The master had one more command for his student.

"Things have to come to an end... I will stab everything that is still functioning in your body. May I do the final blow?"

Poo's eyes rolled like he was nodding his head.

"Get ready to complete your training, this is it."

The Sword of Kings was held high in Poo's subconscious; it then started blasting down into Poo's body, repeatedly stabbing the torso multiple times. His body wasn't functional anymore, so the master headed for his head. Before the training was complete, the master pushed in the sword into his head, like a sword in the stone. Poo was finished with training.

"Poo, you have successfully completed your meditating. You can now stop meditating and open your eyes now," said his master.

Poo opened his eyes back into the training room, physically healthy in reality, but found the sisters lying on the floor.

"Who are they, master?"

"They were women who came into your room to feel your muscles while you were meditating," his master answered. "They did feel your muscles, but you completely ignored their distractions. You have a wise mind, my student."

"Well, it was a pleasure doing Mu Training with you once again, master," thanked Poo. "I have to do something about these girls, but what did I learn from this training?"

"You'll see in your event today, as we honor and support you."

"Thank you, master. Until next time."

Poo's Master disappeared from his sub-consciousness and felt prepared for this event that was about to start in a few minutes. Although, he needed to do something about the sisters who fainted on the floor. Poo tapped on both of them, telling them to wake up.

"Hello, wake up... it's the Crown Prince, Poo."

Suddenly, the sisters woke up and were shocked by the surprise that came upon them.

"CROWN PRINCE POO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" surprisingly said the sisters.

"The question is, what are you doing here, beautiful women?"

"GAHHHHHH! THE PRINCE CALLED US BEAUTIFUL! WE'RE HEAD OVER HEELS!" The sisters exclaimed.

"Shh, you're not allowed in here, you need to get back outside if you're watching the event!"

"We just wanted to feel your muscles, they were buff," the women replied.

"Oh, well thanks. Although, you guys need to get out or I'll get in trouble! The event is going to start soon."

"Yes, Crown Prince Poo of Dalaam!" The women squealed.

Poo picked up his Sword of Kings and equipped it onto him. After equipping his sword, he grabbed his Cloak of Kings and wore it over the body. Finally, he got his Bracer of Kings and wore it on his arms as if it was bracelets and walked out of his training room. It looked like this event was going to be a battle between Poo and someone else.

 _1:50 PM_

The gates of the coliseum were closed as the event was about to start In the audience, the Dalaam race was cheering for Poo and another race was cheering for another person. Most of the race had tanned skin with ponytails like Poo's and buff muscles, even the women. They looked very fearful as if they were going to take you into an alley of a city night and to beat you up, leaving you crucially beaten. It was unknown who the opponent was going to be, but both sides kept cheering and supporting for their representatives. Before this battle could begin, a blast of PSI Starstorm exploded onto the grounds of the battlefield and it was the Star Master that came from the Starstorm. He was here to referee the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Dalaam! This is the one event you have been waiting for since Poo's return! This will be our very first battle in the Coliseum of Kings, and this is to honor our Crown Prince of Dalaam, Poo from his adventure with his friends to save the planet we love!"

The Dalaam race was full of cheering and whistles.

"GO POO!"

"POO'S OUR BOO!"

"OH POO!"

"SLICE OUR ENEMY!"

"SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE CROWN PRINCE!"

Poo came out of the coliseum and walked onto the battlefield as everyone was crying out his name. The other race wasn't surprised about the support for their Crown Prince.

"For our opponent, we have a race called the Shailai, and far from another country called Shailaya, we have the Shailai's Crown Prince! Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Crown Prince of Shailai, Krysler!"

The Shailai race was cheering for Krysler, while the Dalaam race responded with a loud "BOO." Krysler came out of the coliseum onto the battlefield and didn't look as much of his own race, but he had pride and honor for them. Although he did have buff muscles, but instead with a ponytail, he had an afro with red and orange marks under his eyes. He had a big frown on his face, glaring at Poo with fear. Poo was somewhat afraid of what this monster could be in their battle, but he was prepared for the result from his Mu Training.

"Two races, one winner. This is to represent honor and strength, not to show which race is better against one another. ONLY ONE RULE! Only swords can be used during this battle with its own abilities or combined abilities with you and the sword, using any other kind of weapon or attack will get you disqualified and consider you a disgrace to your ancestors and your race! With our Crown Prince Poo and Shailai's Crown Prince Krysler, are we ready to fight?" the Star Master asked.

"YES!" Krysler responded, grabbing out his dark sword.

"YES!" Poo responded, wielding out his Sword of Kings.

Krysler's sword looked highly dangerous, with dark particles surrounding his sword and with a sharp end on the blade. It was long like a machete and could instantly cut any limb of the body off. Poo wielded out his Sword of Kings and was ready to strike. The Star Master got on a pink cloud and floated in the air of Dalaam's coliseum.

The battle was about to start. With both races cheering and the Star Master counting down, these two swordsmen were about to make history.

"Ready! Set... GO!"

The battle had finally started. Poo started to run towards Krysler, swinging his sword in a diagonal swing with his two hands, although Krysler looked like he was preparing a counterattack. Poo jumped high in the air with the sword pointing down to Krysler's afro, but then he struck with a counterattack by rolling away from the sword-strike a few inches away and pushing away Poo by his legs. With the immense strength of his muscles and his sword, Poo was knocked back very hard onto the walls of the coliseum, moderately damaged.

Most of the girls cried out with disappointment. "OH NO, POO!"

The Dalaam race was shocked at how easily Krysler overcame Poo.

"Oh boy, I wish you can use the Starstorm," the Star Master whispered.

Krysler once again glared at Poo and struck his eyes with fear. He swung his sword with the gap between his middle and index fingers of his right hand and was ready for Poo's next move. Poo was scared that he would end up being a disgrace to his race, but he was just waiting for the master's next upgrade.

"I cannot... LOSE!" Poo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try beating this?" Krysler spoke back.

With his dark sword, he was in a stance as if he was about to batter a baseball. But with immense strength, he swung the sword so hard, that the slice of the sword created a dark tornado was heading towards Poo. The Crown Prince of Dalaam got up and the tornado was coming up towards him. He was feared that the tornado would bring him to his demise, but then he struck it back with the Sword of Kings. The tornado headed towards Krysler, but swung another dark tornado which blew away the tornado from him, which made even a larger catastrophe that was headed towards Poo. There was no way that Poo would reflect this attack with his sword, and all that Poo could do is to try to endure the damage from this attack.

"Damn it... this is it!" Poo cried.

The tornado approached Dalaam's Crown Prince and caught him into the catastrophe in the battlefield. The Shailai race was cheering for Krysler's strength, while the Dalaam race felt dishonored and unsatisfied by Poo's dedication.

"I'm s-sorry... my ancestors and family," said Poo.

Poo was in the tornado being whirled around the battlefield and was weakened by the dark particles of the calamity in the tornado. He closed his eyes and would say that the result of this battle would end up Krysler winning for his race, but he grabbed his sword and twirled his sword around as if was going to make a whirlwind that would strike against Krysler's powers. He was spinning and spinning his sword around with his hands in a clockwise direction which caused a gigantic whirlwind to blow away the dark tornado. The tornado was gone, but Poo fell down to the ground.

"You act like I should give up already, even if the battle just started 10 minutes ago?" Poo asked.

"It was kind of obvious from the start that I was stronger than you. I'm not acting like you should give up, but I've hinted that you're just a disgrace to your race," Krysler responded.

"You shouldn't rush yourself, or you'll end up making stupid and reckless moves," said Poo.

"Really? You're the one that ran up to me and stricken me from above? Hmm... speak about reckless," said Krysler.

"We're both underestimating each other, let's continue!"

"Right."

Krysler and Poo ran up to each other and proceeded to attack with each other's swords. Their swords intersected against each other and tended to move forward, with pressure being forced between the swords. Poo kept running as Krysler was defending himself with his sword, but then he tripped back on the ground.

"I may be reckless, but I have faith in myself," said Poo.

Krysler rolled his eyes. "Don't we all?"

The audience was cheering for the next move in this intense battle. Krysler put his hands together on the handle of the dark sword and placed it on the battlefield. There was the darkness that was spread all over the battlefield and Poo did not know what was going on, neither did the Dalaam and Shailai race knew. It was terrifying for the Coliseum of Kings first battle to end up like this, with Krysler hovered with dark particles and Poo wielding his sword.

"Poo!" A sound was calling out to Poo in his mind, but Poo did not know who was calling for him. Krysler was charging a shadowy ball with his sword and began to swing to towards Poo, while the Crown Prince of Dalaam did not know what was going on.

"POO!" Dalaam's Crown Prince was feared by Krysler's strength and the voice in his head; he attempted to strike back the dark power as Krysler was ready to aim at him but Poo closed his eyes for a few seconds. Once opened, everything was frozen. Time was frozen. The audience was frozen. Krysler and his attack were frozen. Even the Star Master was frozen. Poo did not know what was going on until he saw the face of his master. It seems that Poo had entered his subconsciousness again but in the battlefield.

"Master! You've finally come to help me, right?"

"You seriously are going to get killed in front of your race, aren't you?"

"He's too strong, almost at a level like Giygas! All I can do is strike back and wish for the best, but I don't know what I'm doing with myself! I was never prepared for this battle, but I remember when the coliseum first opened two months ago and I was told that I had to prepare for a battle. I physically trained for the remaining time until this moment, but only one Mu Training couldn't make it up for all..." Poo explained in disappointment.

"All I can do is help you with this," said Poo's Master.

The face of Poo's Master flew around his student and went back into his mind, continuing time where everyone was shocked and cheering while Krysler's powers were expanding in the battlefield.

"For my RACE!" Krysler swung the shadowy ball towards Poo, but Poo came to his senses which had a vision of him getting struck by the dark orb as it straightly headed towards him. Back to the battle, Poo realized the power that his master gave him was to predict his attack by having a vision of the future by an opponent's attack in a battle. Before the dark power could strike Poo, the Crown Prince of Dalaam jumped high in the air and dodged the attack. The Dalaam race was cheering, while Krysler was upset that his attack missed.

"About time you dodge an attack," said Krysler.

"I've been fighting for my whole life, I always train every day," said Poo.

"Let's see what you can do when I unleash some powerful moves!"

"Right!"

Krysler walked slowly past by Poo, while Poo tried coming to his senses if the Crown Prince of Shailai was going to attack. Poo kept his eyes on him, observing his moves, but he put his sword back in his scabbard. Poo finally had a vision that Krysler secretly slashed him in a flash, but before it could hit Poo, he rolled over to the side and the slash did miss, but not completely. His Cloak of Kings was ripped just a bit, but Poo did not lose hope. When Poo got up, there were duplicates of Krysler everywhere, surrounding Poo. They forwarded their weapon towards Poo, but Poo swung his sword around like a hurricane, hitting the duplicates and the real Krysler in the distance.

"Crap, I'm bleeding!" Krysler exclaimed.

The spin attack from Poo did a direct slashing hit on Krysler's cheek, that he ended up bleeding. Krysler was impressed by Poo's ability, but he wasn't done yet.

"A spin attack may damage me, but I'm not done yet!"

"I'll give it my best shot," said Poo.

Krysler charged another shadowy ball with his sword towards Poo, but once done charging, he threw it towards Poo and the shadowy ball divided into small, dark particles that headed towards Poo. With a vision that he sought, he simultaneously slashed diagonally at every particle that aimed him. Poo's attack that hit back the particles went towards Krysler, but the particles became one big shadow ball, which ended up hitting Krysler. The force of the attack knocked him back into the walls of the coliseum, which made the Shailai race say "BOO" against Poo, fortunately, he wasn't discouraged.

 _5:51 PM_

The fight has been going on for four hours now, with Krysler and Poo stressed out, but they haven't given up yet. The dark battlefield was gone, but Poo's Cloak of Kings was slashed and Krysler had many slashes all over his face.

Krysler cornered Poo and he failed to seek the vision that would help him dodge the upcoming attack. Shailai's Crown Prince slashed Poo into the air and slashed him back into the battlefield grounds. Poo and Krysler were grievously damaged, but this unique battle wasn't over yet.

"I'm tired already... I'll just end you with my final blow," said Krysler.

Both races in the audience kept cheering on and booing against each other.

"If I can only physically hurt you with my sword, then I'll have to do something else with this," said Poo.

Krysler waved his sword in the air, charging a huge ball of darkness and threw it into the sky of Dalaam. He jumped high in the air and had his sword set in the big ball of darkness aiming Poo.

"Not looking good," Poo stated.

The Dalaam race in the crowd screamed in fear, while the Shailai race was screaming in joy and happiness, as Poo was looking for a vision.

Poo closed his eyes tightly and finally got a vision. The vision was fatal; after Krysler set his sword in the sphere of darkness, a large explosion occurred in the sky which left sparks and lances of shadows behind, heading towards Poo. The sparks and lances struck Poo, which left a gigantic explosion in the coliseum that would eventually turn Dalaam into nothing but destruction.

"Krysler... you're trying to destroy my country. Why?"

"We're the only race that will stand out in this world, unlike you filthy Dalaamese people."

"Not going to... HAPPEN! I WILL PROTECT THE COUNTRY THAT I WAS BORN, RAISED, AND THAT I LOVE! I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT TO BECOME THE CROWN KING OF DALAAM!" Poo exclaimed.

Poo held his sword together in the middle of the crisis and a shiny aura came from the Sword of Kings. He raised it in the air towards Krysler and his attack and fused his PSI powers with the sword. The audience was in fear, even the Star Master, and both of them hopefully that this would end the long battle.

"JUDGEMENT OF DESTRUCTION!"

"PSI STARSTORM... Ω!"

Poo's attack came out from his sword heading towards Krysler's attack, while the mix of stars and darkness blew the whole arena and the whole coliseum. It is unknown of what happened or what was the outcome of this battle, but both fighters' strength was very critical of each other. If Poo had one this battle, he would carry a legacy throughout the Dalaam race and would make history in his village. If Krysler won, he would've not just brought honor to his race and ancestors but would bring the end to the village of Dalaam. Once again, this coliseum was made to honor Poo after his success of defeating Giygas along with Ness and friends. The first battle of this coliseum would probably be the last battle. How would Ness, Paula, and Jeff feel if Krysler left Dalaam to dust? Why are Krysler and the Shailai race attempting doom towards Dalaam? How did Krysler get a sword that holds bane and evil? The question is: who won the battle to honor their race and strength? This is the beginning of a new fight towards a new type of evil after Giygas' defeat. Just because Giygas is gone doesn't mean trouble isn't. What will the future have for Dalaam's Future King? Will there be a future for the Crown Prince to become the Crown King or there won't be one at all? There are so many questions to ask...

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **DALAAM'S FUTURE KING**

 **END**

 **REMINDER:** After this chapter, there will be some chapters with sagas combined together (ex. Paula and Jeff, Ness and Poo, etc.) and the date will not be chronological in some chapters.

 **Next Chapter's Preview:** "Jeff... you came back. I can't... I can't believe it. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too."

"Although, I've always had something important to tell you since the day we became close friends..."

"Tell me! I don't mind at all."


	6. CH 5: Return to Snow Wood (PART 1)

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

This fanfiction is completely non-canon, except for the flashback when Ness and co. are exploring Stonehenge Base. Although, Jeff mentioning Tony in his past is not canon, also the other roommates' names. I even used some of the original dialogue from the game onto this chapter. (tbh i wish all of this crap was canon)

[080517] This chapter is a Part 1 / Part 2 chapter, for the person's birthday that I dedicated this series to. Happy Birthday Tony (J)! I hope the day you were born will be another great day for you, and as you grow up, many more wishes will come. This is a Jeff chapter dedicated to you since you're a big fan of Jeff ("and Tony"), so this chapter is for you! You're such a wonderful friend! :D

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

This chapter is long because of the dedication I made to Tony (my friend), and please enjoy the story and some of Jeff's past!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **RETURN TO SNOW WOOD (PART 1)**

 **AUGUST 31, 199X**

Last time we saw our young inventor, Jeff, he left his father in his lab as he was left in the Skyrunner to return back to Snow Wood Boarding School, where he attends school at. He planned to come back to Snow Wood to make up his education, to see his friends and Tony, and to improve his inventing skills. We are now back at the scene where Jeff was finished reading a letter from Tony in the Skyrunner as it was about to fly over Lake Tess. Did he ever make it back to Snow Wood?

 _5:25 PM_

"Snow Wood and friends, I'm almost there!" Jeff declared.

The Skyrunner was flying over Lake Tess. Jeff was excited to see all of his friends again and to catch up on lessons he missed out. Before he could take another look out the window, the Skyrunner stopped hovering for a second. Jeff was confused and worried about why the Skyrunner wasn't working for a bit, so he decided to check the control panel that was inside.

"Strange, what's going on?" Jeff observed the control panel and found out that Dr. Andonuts forgot to fill the Skyrunner with gas. The gas meter was at empty and the lights of the Skyrunner's control panel started to flash the color red everywhere. Jeff did not have gas along with him, and all he can do is just hope for a miracle.

"Oh no... Dr. Andonuts, I'm thankful, but how reckless can you be?"

The Skyrunner started to wiggle and malfunction in the air which made Jeff dizzy and caused motion sickness. The aircraft exploded in the air, which launched Jeff and his luggage somewhere else in Winters.

"GAHHHH!" Jeff screamed as he was launched in the air.

Jeff was launched into the woods but his luggage was launched somewhere else, not with him. He was moderately damaged by the explosion; he had a few bruises, some scratches, and his glasses were lost as he was launched away.

"Great, everything is blurry," said Jeff.

He couldn't see well without his glasses so he had to try to find his way out of his woods. All he could do is just try to walk around and to get out to safety from the woods, as there were a few wild animals roaming around. Because of his bruises, it was somewhat hard for him to walk around, so Jeff just had to try his best to navigate himself.

"Alright, I just need to try to escape these stupid woods, find my glasses, and try to get to Snow Wood," said Jeff.

As Jeff strolled around the woods, he kept knocking himself into some trees. He was limping and struggling to get around, but he couldn't lose any hope that he'll see his school again someday. What he was disappointed about is his father not caring enough to check the gas meter of the Skyrunner. Suddenly, a foe was coming up behind him.

"ROARRRR!" The foe yelled.

"What in the world was that?!" Jeff exclaimed.

There was the sound of footsteps in the snow that can be heard; the foe kept roaring and the sound of footsteps got louder. Jeff was scared and wanted to see what kind of animal was going to approach him, so he did the best to back away by listening where the footstep sounds were coming from in order to go another direction in the woods. The good thing is, as he escaped, his vision was clearing up a bit, but it was still blurry. Jeff finally saw what the was going to approach him as he was running away.

"It's... a black bear!"

Because his vision cleared up a bit, Jeff finally had the chance to escape. Although, the black bear got on his four legs and started to run towards Jeff. Jeff ran fast in the snow and tried his best to not trip in the snow because the height of the snow was increasing on the ground. The bear was catching up to Jeff's speed. Jeff couldn't look back at the bear and look towards what direction he was going to at the same time, so he kept running on a path which would help the bear end up lost or to make the bear lose track. As Jeff was running, there was light ahead in the woods.

"Is that an exit? Finally! I need to get a hold of this animal!" said Jeff.

Jeff ran faster to the light and jumped towards it, but just as he can escape the woods, the bear scratched his leg and took away his left shoe.

"Damn! That hurt!"

Although he finally escaped the woods into the light, the bear didn't bother going out of the woods. Jeff was hurt from the scratch he got but he didn't give up yet. When he got out of the woods, he was looking at the scenery that was in front of him, but his vision was still blurry so he didn't get to look at it well.

"Is that... what I think it is?"

Jeff's view on the terrain that was in front of him was very familiar to him. Before he walked towards it more, he was about to step on something, so he took it out of the snow. It was his glasses.

"My glasses! I'm glad I found you again, now my vision can be cleared again!" Jeff put on his glasses and finally got a clear vision. He was looking at the terrain, which made Jeff collect some memories from the past. The scenery that was in front of him somewhat made him emotional, which the memories he collected were from his journey with Ness. There were stones which were like stands were holding one stone that is forming a circle, covered in snow. The enemies that Jeff and friends encountered there a few months ago were not there anymore, but the hole in the center was still there. Jeff shed a tear from his eye for the memories that he had in that place. It was Stonehenge, where he saved Tony and other people that were captured in tubes that were filled with liquid.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _3:42 PM_

Ness was seen with his friends finishing off a Cave Boy that was guarding Stonehenge Base. He did the final blow on the enemy by doing a SMAAAASH! attack with his baseball bat, which finished the Cave Boy for good.

"That's the last of them," said Ness. He clapped his hands after fighting all of the Cave Boys that was guarding Stonehenge Base while Paula, Jeff, and Poo were hiding behind the stones of Stonehenge.

"So, what do we do now?" Paula asked.

"According to Maxwell, Tony and some other people are missing. Obviously, we need to rescue those who are missing, even that one Tessie Watcher," Jeff answered.

"Not to mention that Apple Child is missing," said Poo.

"It's Apple Kid," said Ness.

"Or that."

"Well, all of my suspicions are in that hole, what about you guys?" Jeff asked.

Everyone else responded with a "yes."

"Shall we go down this hole?" Paula questioned.

"Go for it," Ness answered.

The four went inside the hole that's in the center of Stonehenge. They were climbing down a ladder that led them to a small cave with a tunnel ahead. The four friends shrugged on if they should enter the tunnel or not so they just decided to discover what's inside. Taking foot inside the tunnel had them on a purple path. The tunnel was small and barely had any space so all they could do is just to try to squeeze themselves in. After going through a cramped path, Ness and friends ran into something.

"It's an Eraser statue. Anyone got the Eraser eraser?" Ness asked.

"Here, I have it," said Jeff as he gave it over to Ness.

"Thanks." Ness proceeded to erase the Eraser statue with the Eraser Eraser. He rubbed the eraser onto the statue and the statue of the eraser began to decrease its size and disappear. Ness kept rubbing the statue with the eraser until not a bit of it was in their way. Soon, the Eraser statue was gone and the four friends continued their way down into Stonehenge Base.

"I haven't seen Tony in a while since I left to save you guys from the zombies," said Jeff.

"By the way, who's this Tony person?" Poo asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Ness also asked.

"I really don't care, but go along," said Paula.

"Well, we first met when I was just a young child in Snow Wood. All I know is that my fath- I mean Dr. Andonuts left me there when I was just an infant. Tony was my first friend that I actually ever made in my life as I grew up. I actually had no friends when I was still a baby. He probably came around Snow Wood when he was around three or four-years-old, but I didn't know him at that time because I actually met him when I was six-years-old. I'm actually the same age as him too. Tony is like a partner-in-crime, my best friend, someone you can ask for. I remember the first time I saw my eyes on him is when I was looking for my registered roommate in another new school year. My other friends next dorm, Alex, and Oliver, were also great friends but I've been closer to Tony. We're still roommates today in Snow Wood and we practically grew up with each other like brothers."

"That's cool, I hoped that he should've come along in our journey to fight against Giygas and this war, but unfortunately, The Chosen Four is already here and he isn't one of them," said Ness.

"I know, and I don't know he would handle battles, and a situation we're in right now," said Jeff.

"What are his talents?" Poo asked.

"Since I've been close with him for a long time, I honestly don't know what his talents are. All I know that he's a very intelligent student and loves chemistry. That's all. I don't know if he can fight enemies like these though nor invent weapons."

"Tell us more!" Ness requested.

"Alright. Well, it started off when..."

 **FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK**

 **SEPTEMBER 14, 198X**

 _2:18 PM_

We are in another flashback of Jeff telling his friends the story of how he met Tony while Jeff is recollecting memories of a flashback of him saving Tony and other people.

This takes place on the first day of a new school year at Snow Wood with 6-year-old Jeff and Tony. Jeff was well-known among teachers, staff, and some other students for his intelligence. In the Main Hall, there was a big line at the Housing Station. Jeff was next in line to see who his roommate would be. One of the housing ladies were calling out the next person who was waiting in line.

"NEXT!"

Jeff went up forward to the housing lady's desk and was ready to hear who he was finally going to room with.

"Have a seat, Jeff."

"Yes ma'am," said Jeff.

"What's your last name?" The housing lady asking.

"Andonuts."

"How old are you?"

"I'm six-years-old."

"Alright, let me look through the list. Give me a moment."

"Okay."

The list was long to find who Jeff was rooming with because the list was actually organized by dorm number, not last name. It took a while for the lady to find Jeff's dorm and roommate, but then as she scanned through the housing list a few times over again, she found Jeff's dorm number and who he was rooming with.

"Alright, Mr. Andonuts, you are on the second floor, in Room 202! I am absolutely sorry that it took a while, I skimmed through the list very quickly and I didn't recognize your last name. Do you want to know who your roommate is? I didn't get their last names though."

"Sure, as long as I got the name."

"Alright, his name is Tony."

"Tony- who?"

"Mr. Andonuts, he doesn't have a last name mentioned like what I have stated."

"Oh, s-sorry ma'am."

"Your roommate already has the key to your room and he's in there right now. Enjoy your dorm, Mr. Andonuts."

"T-thank you, ma'am."

"NEXT!"

Jeff got off the seat so he can allow the next person to have a seat with the housing lady. He got out of the Housing Station into the Main Hall and took a quick second to look at the long line that was lining up at the Housing Station. Then, he proceeded to walk to the stairs which led to the many floors of the boarding house. Jeff walked up the stairs, passing by many people of different ages, and didn't know anyone that he passed by. All he wanted was to meet his roommate and to get this over with. To make sure that he was on the second floor, he asked people who passed by him. He ended up getting lost on other floors. Some answers that Jeff received were harsh and rude.

"Hello, is this the second floor?" Jeff asked.

"No, this is the third floor," a student replied.

"Is this the second floor?"

"That's probably why you have glasses, you pack of shrimp. Please learn how to read, you're on the first floor," another student replied.

"Am I on the second floor?"

"You're in the basement," the janitor answered.

 _2:35 PM_

Jeff asked a teacher to guide him to the second floor to finally get this situation over with.

"Hello? Are you a teacher?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I am. I am a pre-calculus teacher here, Ms. Marple. What do you need, young one?," said Ms. Marple.

"I need help getting to the second floor," said Jeff.

"Of course I'll take you there! Come with me," Ms. Marple offered.

Jeff came along with Ms. Marple and held her hand to not get lost in the crowd of people walking up and down the stairs. With the pre-calculus teacher's help, Jeff finally made it to the second floor.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Markle!"

"It's Marple, and what is your name?"

"My name is Jeff Andonuts and I will become an amazing inventor one day!"

"Follow your dreams, young one. Always believe in yourself! You'll get there one day," said Ms. Marple.

"Alright, see you around!"

"You too, Mr. Andonuts."

Jeff walked around the hallways of the second floor and knocked on a room, to hope that it was his room. The door opened, with another blonde kid that's the same age as Jeff.

"Hello, who are you?" The kid asked.

"My name is Jeff Andonuts, and I am your roommate!"

"Whoa there, I already have my partner actually..."

"Wait, is this my dorm?" Jeff asked.

"This is Room 201, what is your dorm number?"

"Room 202," Jeff answered.

"Your dorm is next door, and your buddy is already there!"

"Oh, sorry about that!"

"It's okay! My name is Oliver, nice to meet you. My buddy Alex is my roommate, but he isn't here right now," said Oliver.

"Thanks! I hope my roommate is nice as you," said Jeff.

"You're so kind, Jeff! Meet your new friend next door!" Oliver closed the door and Jeff went over to his dorm to finally meet the roommate that he always wanted after living alone for six years. Jeff knocked on his dorm door and was nervous to meet his roommate after a few incidents had happened.

"H-hello? My name is Jeff!"

The door of Jeff's dorm opened with a brown-haired kid with a few curls and in his pajamas. He looked grumpy by the look on his face and looked like he was awoken from a nap.

"Who are you and why are you bothering me? I was taking a nap," Jeff's roommate asked.

"I'm y-your roommate. My apologies for bothering you," said Jeff.

"It's alright, about time. What's your name, blonde mushroom?"

"I'm Jeff A-andonuts."

The roommate had a shocked expression on his face with his hand over his mouth.

"OH! YOU MUST BE... THE JEFF ANDONUTS?!" Jeff's roommate asked.

"Correct?"

"I'm so sorry for being rude to you! My name is Tony, and it's a pleasure to meet you! I've been amazed by your IQ and I've finally wanted to meet you! Please, come in," said Tony.

"Thank you, Tony." Jeff's nervousness was gone and somewhat felt comfortable with the new roommate he met.

"Where is your luggage?" Tony asked.

"Assistance is coming with my luggage, then I'll settle in once they arrive," Jeff answered.

"Alright, make yourself feel like home!" said Tony.

"Sure do," said Jeff.

Jeff went around their room. It was medium-sized, although there was only one desk and one cabinet in the room to keep everything in and to study. Although, there was a couch in the middle of the room for comfort. The desk was occupied by Tony's science kit and half of the cabinet's drawers were already full of Tony's clothes. Although, the window did have a great view of Winters.

"When did you come to Winters?" Tony asked.

"I wouldn't say," Jeff answered.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer," said Tony.

"It's alright," said Jeff.

"Well, I came to Snow Wood when I was around three or four years young. My parents wanted me to start fresh in education, but I've always wanted a roommate, and here I am," said Tony.

"That's great," said Jeff.

There was someone knocking on the door and as Jeff opened it, it was the assistance who helped out with the luggage.

"Luggage for Jeff Andonuts?"

"Right here."

"Thank you, do you want me to bring it inside your dorm?"

Tony was shaking his head. "No," Jeff responded.

"Alright, stall yourself. Have a nice day," said the assistance man.

Jeff closed the door and got his luggage set. He then took off his shoes and laid down on his bed to relax after waiting in a long line of waiting to find out his dorm and his roommate.

"Today was a really tiring day for you, wasn't it Jeff?"

"It was, Tony. When did you get your room?"

"Well, I actually got my keys to the room this morning. Do you remember when people under the age of six couldn't get a room and had to sleep with an assigned teacher? That was really annoying, but at least I finally get my own roommate now instead of being cramped with a whole group. They never liked me anyway," said Tony.

"Why not?" Jeff curiously asked.

"I was too hyper in events and classes, and I would always succeed in them. Others were jealous of how intelligent I was in activities and other stuff, and I was annoying to everyone so I didn't even bother to make friends with them," Tony answered.

"Don't say that! You're enthusiastic! I didn't make friends as a small one either. Don't let anyone else bring you down. A smile will change your day," Jeff stated.

Tony was blushing. "Are you sure? I'm a nuisance though once you get to know me."

Jeff shook his head. "We'll have some disagreements and other negative stuff that'll happen between us, but if you do know it, we'll get to know each other as really great acquaintances!"

Tony blushed even more. "You mea-"

Jeff giggled for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant friends. I want to ask you something before I continue our conversation. Do you want to become friends? I'll be your first friend, and you can be mine!"

"You never had friends either?" Tony gasped.

"People thought I was too young to be smart and said that all people who are young and small are remained dumb. Only people knew me for my intelligence, but being smart is something wonderful in life," Jeff answered.

"That's very stereotypical on what those people said," Tony stated.

Jeff shrugged and then smiled. "I guess it is. But if you're bullied, and if I'm bullied, I can say that we're always here for each other. I want to protect you from anyone who'll get in your way! That's what friends are for, right?"

"So, we're friends?" Tony wondered.

"Hopefully we can be closer," said Jeff.

"Jeff, thanks for being there for me! I mean, I guess we have some stuff in common, but we're already off to a good start! I'm so glad," Tony smiled.

"I'm glad too!"

"New roomies?" Tony asked.

"NEW ROOMIES!" Jeff exclaimed.

Tony ran and jumped into Jeff's bed and hugged him.

"Jeff, I'm so happy! I hope you didn't have a first bad impression of me when we first met," said a worried Tony.

Jeff cleared things up. "It's alright, it looked like you took a nap."

"I actually did!" Tony laughed.

Jeff and Tony started to laugh together as they hugged in happiness in honor of their new friendship to stand up against what comes in their way while they're friends as they grow up.

"You know, we can be friends forever, right?" Tony asked.

"I hope the future will bring us that, even in gazillion star years," said Jeff.

"Is gazillion even a real number, Jeff?"

"I don't know!"

Jeff and Tony kept laughing about the question if gazillion is a real number. They kept embracing each other and already became excellent friends on the first day of new dorms and them meeting each other. They kept promising each other about their friendship like "I'll always be there for you!" or "Please don't leave me!" As time passed, Tony and Jeff became tired but kept talking with each other.

 _8:46 PM_

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"It's funny how we got so close to each other already under a day."

"Amazing, isn't it?' Jeff wondered.

"Very."

"By the way, Tony, where did you hear about me?"

"It was at one time when I was sleeping in an assigned teacher's room, lots of the kids were also talking bad about how nerdy you were, but you're actually a very unique person. I've seen one invention you made before which is the Ink Eraser, and I feel like you inspired me to be like you someday. You're so talented," Tony answered.

"Thanks, Tony." Jeff blushed.

"Hey, it's already 8 at night! Let's head for dinner at the dining hall!" Tony pointed out.

"No thanks, I'll pass even if I starve," said Jeff.

"Alright, me too," said Tony.

"Let's hit the sack, Tony?"

"Sure, since this is our first time getting a dorm because we're finally six, yeah!" Tony replied.

"Alright, I'm going to brush my teeth, come along if you want," said Jeff.

"Sure."

Jeff went into the Bathe & Wash Room and brushed his teeth with other people in the room. After finishing brushing his teeth, he washed his face before he would sleep like he would always do to keep a part of his body fresh when sleeping. After that, Jeff walked back to his dorm as Tony came out of the dorm and went to also brush his teeth. Jeff dressed in his pajamas and set it on Tony's desk, he couldn't see well without his glasses but just decided to peek out of the cold window of Winters. Tony came back into the room, already dressed in his pajamas.

"Hey Jeff," said Tony.

"Oh hey Tony, I can't see you," said Jeff.

"What? Are you trying to ignore me?" Tony interrogated.

"No, I literally can't see, I don't have my glasses on," said Jeff.

"Oh! I'm sorry for assuming," Tony apologized.

"No worries, my friend." Jeff tried to clear up his vision so he can go back into his bed and to call it a night. When Jeff got back into his bed, Tony was aside from his bed.

 _9:00 PM_

"Jeff, do you mind if I sleep with you? Sorry if I'm bothering you," Tony asked.

"No, you aren't! I'm just tired from everything today. You can sleep with me if you want, we're great friends already and I understand that both of us are very tired, so please yourself," said Jeff.

"Thanks, Jeff," Tony smiled.

"Anytime."

Jeff scooted over in his bed and made space for Tony. The brown-haired got on the bed and covered his body with the sheets so he won't get cold. Before he could sleep, Tony hugged Jeff to thank him for what he had done for him.

"Jeff..." Tony embraced him. "Thanks."

"No, thank you," Jeff spoke back.

"Can we be closer friends?"

"I hope so, goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight, pal."

In the dorm, the lights were shut off. The two newly friends that were both six-years-old in their own dorm already made great friends and went off to sleep in their new start of the new school year at Snow Wood Boarding House.

 **END OF FLASHBACK IN ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

 **BACK TO CURRENT FLASHBACK**

"And that's how I met Tony. We're still close as friends to this day."

"That's actually cute," said Ness.

Jeff blushed. "Shut up, Ness!"

Paula was laughing while Poo clapped at Jeff's story.

"The power of friendship is beautiful, isn't it?" Poo asked.

"It's an amazing thing, as we can all see," Jeff stated.

"Did you guys at least have some disagreements?" Paula wondered.

"Of course we did, but we got through them and we learned from our mistakes! Do you want another story about me and Tony?" Jeff surveyed everyone.

"Sure," everyone said.

"Alright, it was one day at Snow Wood, and we were like eight-years-old..."

 **FLASHBACK IN ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

 **MARCH 6, 198X**

 _7:11 PM_

It was a day at Snow Wood after there was an event of a chemistry lecture for young children around the age of six to ten. Tony, with a big heart for science, was finally back in his room studying the Periodic Table of Elements. Meanwhile, Jeff was at dinner in the dining hall, having some Mac & Cheese with Bacon Bits. While Tony was looking over at the Transition Metals, he was playing with his chemical toy set that he got at a younger age by a teacher.

"So, Cobalt has four electron shells and twenty-seven electrons total in every shell. Wow, that's spectacular," said an amazed Tony.

Jeff came back into the room from dinner with a huge chart of the Periodic Table.

"Hey Tony, what's up?"

"Hiya Jeff, I'm studying the Periodic Table! You need to look at the number of electrons that Cobalt has!" Tony exclaimed.

"Twenty-seven, wow," said Jeff. "Although, I bet there an element that has more electrons that Cobalt."

"I think so too!"

"Alright Tony, I'm heading off to bed early because of the big test on shapes tomorrow in math. I'm going to brush my teeth, okay?"

"Take care," said Tony.

Jeff went into the Bathe & Wash Room to brush his teeth and shower, while Tony was almost done studying the Transition Metals. He got out his notebook and took notes on the elements of the Transition Metals and their properties on the Periodic Table.

 _7:53 PM_

Tony was finished with his notes as Jeff was finished with his time in the Bathe & Wash Room. He got out his chemistry toy set and went out of his dorm to put the set away back into his locker. Just before he can reach the locker...

"Hey! You little idiot!"

Tony accidentally knocked over one of his chemicals onto someone and his pants were wet.

"Damn you! I'll make sure you'll end up with a black eye!" said the student.

"N-no! I'm sorry! A-and you said a bad word," said Tony.

Oliver and his roommate Alex from next dorm came over to see what the ruckus was.

"Hey Liam! Leave Tony alone! He didn't mean to crash into you!" Oliver exclaimed.

Liam was a Senior in Snow Wood and known as one of the buff and meanest bullies in the school. He may be smart, but he chooses brawns over brains. He did have friends, friends who were mostly jerks.

"P-please don't hurt me..." Tony desired.

"I'll make sure both of you guys have black eyes." Liam was holding Tony with his right hand and the air and headed towards Oliver, and then grabbed him with his left hand.

More people came to see the quarrel and Jeff came along too. He was shocked at why his best friend was about to get beat up, but once he saw the broken glasses and spilled a chemical on the floor, he knew why. Then, he went up to stand up for his best friend.

"H-hey you! Leave him alone! He didn't mean to hurt you, accidents happen!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Bla-bla-bla, accidents happen. I'll hurt you too, so get out of my way and let me beat him for spilling this stupid chemical that could burn me," said Liam.

"It's a toy chemical! You don't need to take things seriously! Please stop overreacting," said Jeff.

"Jeff... please help me," said Tony.

"I'll start with you, brown-haired," said Liam.

"WAIT, NO!" Alex, Oliver, and Jeff yelled out.

Liam threw Oliver out into the crowd and got out his fist to proceeded to punch the young Tony. The punch first met his face and then he took another fist to his face. Because of the impact of his punch, Tony already lost a tooth and started to bleed with everyone in the crowd in shock. Jeff came from the crowd before Liam could make another punch that could damage his skull and pushed Tony out of the way and Jeff took the intended blow for Tony. Jeff broke his glasses and he also lost a tooth on how hard the punch was. Oliver and Alex went to get a teacher while everyone was shocked at how hard Jeff and Tony were beaten.

"I'll p-protect my friends... no matter h-how it takes," said Jeff.

Before Jeff could be punched again, Liam was met with a hard knock on his head.

"OUCH!" There was a hand that was hammered on Liam's head which also looked buff, and that person of the hand took dragged Liam on the floor and looked back at Tony and Jeff.

"Hey, I'm one of the P.E. teachers here, Coach Bryce. I'm sorry about him, I'll make sure one of the nurses reaches you out and a janitor cleans this mess," said Coach Bryce.

"T-thank you..." both Jeff and Tony thanked.

Oliver and Alex came back to Jeff and Tony to tell them about Coach Bryce.

"Hey guys, we're sorry for Liam letting his hands on you. We're the one who got Coach Bryce over, and we don't want you guys getting hurt again like that," said Alex.

"Alex, I a-appreciate it," said Jeff.

"Ditto," said Tony.

The nurses came over with stretchers and proceeded to take away Jeff and Tony.

"Make room, all of you guys should be in your dorms," said one of the nurses.

Everyone went back to their dorms but Alex and Oliver were still in the hall. The nurses took Jeff and Tony on a stretcher and took them to the nurse's office. Both Jeff and Tony were taken to a bed and were questioned about the incident. Tony lost two teeth while Jeff lost three from the punch that he risked for Tony. They both had to spend the night at the nurses' office, while they both get medical treatment.

"Jeff. Like you promised when we first met... you said we would promise to protect each other," said Tony.

"And I did it," Jeff stated and smiled.

"Jeff. You're my best friend..."

"Forever."

"Yes Jeff, forever."

"The pain hurts, doesn't it Tony?"

"It truly does, but I love it when you risked your life for me. I can't believe you did that for me..."

 _8:30 PM_

That was the day when Jeff and Tony's friendship went to the next level. They became best friends, and they swore to become friends forever. Then, they both went off to sleep.

 **END OF ANOTHER FLASHBACK IN ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

After battling more and more Starmen, Paula had tears in her eyes.

"Jeff... that was beautiful!" Paula cried out.

"Friendship is beautiful, like what Poo stated earlier," said Jeff.

"Indeed," said Ness.

The four were walking in a hallway of metallic corridors as they listened to Jeff's story. There was one more Starman that they had to challenge, but it looked stronger and it was golden. This was a Starman Super that they had to fight against.

"Let's do our job," said Ness.

"We got you," said Paula, Jeff, and Poo.

The Starman Super teleported to the four behind and set itself up with a PSI Shield β. Then, it charged a powerful and a bright beam that would end the four. Before the Starman Super can blast its beam, Paula protected her friends.

"PSI Shield Σ!"

"Thanks, Paula," said Ness.

The beam disappeared as it touched the shield, and then Ness jumped in the air using a strong PSI Rockin γ attack on the Starman Super. Although, Ness' psychic attack did hurt the Starman Super, the attack was reflected back towards Ness, which resulted in him moderately getting damaged. Jeff got out a set of Multi Bottle Rockets and launched it towards the Starman Super, which did much damage, but the attack rate was reduced. Finally, Poo used a PSI Starstorm α attack, with raining stars from the air exploding onto the Starman Super. The shield was gone, but part of the attack was reflected onto Poo and was pushed back. The four can see the Starman Super just cease in pain with more and more stars exploding onto the enemy. Finally, the Starman Super was gone, leaving something behind. It looked like a sword, and Poo walked towards it.

"That was a painful battle, but what is that?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. It looks like a katana. But of course, it is a sword," Poo answered.

The sword's blade was green and had a golden handle on it. The blade of the sword was very sharp and looked very daring to touch but to be risky to handle this weapon. On the sword, there was a text that was carved on it, saying "SWORD OF KINGS." Poo held up his sword but didn't have a scabbard to put the sword away. Ness, Paula, and Jeff were amazed what their enemy left behind.

Paula was shocked. "Wow Poo, you finally got a weapon to equip yourself with!"

Ness and Jeff were clapping at Poo's new weapon and his accomplishment.

"Your master at Dalaam will be proud, I bet," said Jeff.

"I'm sure. This will help me train to be a better prince and for future battles," said Poo.

"Let's go deeper into this base, there are more rooms ahead," said Ness.

The four kept going down and down deeper into the base. They did not know what else would strike them next. Once they got to the final bottom floor of the base, they found the answer to their mystery. Everyone that Jeff mentioned, Apple Kid, one of the Tessie Watchers, Dr. Andonuts, a hippie, and even Tony, were trapped in liquid tubes. Jeff gasped, while the others were surprised about what they saw and went up to one of the trapped victims.

"Jeff! Where is... Jeff," said Tony as he was drowning in the tube.

"Jeff... who is this person?" Paula asked.

"Like what I've told you guys about, this is him. It's Tony."

"REALLY?" Ness exclaimed.

"How can such a wonderful friend get abducted like this," said Poo.

"Damn, how did this happen? Who DID THIS TO YOU?" Jeff furiously asked.

Tony pointed to a door, then had no response as he closed his eyes. Jeff looked at the other three and they all nodded his head. Before they can go inside what awaits them, they needed to heal themselves after the fierce battle they had before they end up toast. Ness reached into his backpack to heal himself and Poo, due to taking damage from the reflected PSI attacks.

"Take this Brain Food Lunch, Poo," Ness whispered.

"Is this food from my cou-"

"JUST EAT IT," Ness whispered loudly. "You used Starstorm and it uses a lot of your strength, heal up."

Poo gobbled down on the lunch immediately with no regret and so did Ness with another one he had. Ness and friends finally matured and walked into the door that Tony pointed at. As they opened it, there was another Starman, but larger and had spikes on its sides. It was a Starman DX (Deluxe). Ness walked up to the enemy to start the battle.

"You're much stronger *whirr* than our intelligence indicated... We were not *beep* prepared for that eventuality... The Prophecy from the *click* Apple of Enlightenment may be true... but you must not *whirr* underestimate us," the Starman DX stated.

Ness and friends were prepared with a baseball bat, a frying pan, a gun, and a new sword. Also with some psychic powers, the four friends and the Starman DX clashed.

 _later_

The Starman DX was defeated, with Ness and friends gaining experience from the battle. When the Starman DX ceased, the base started shaking and shaking, until it stopped. There were sounds all over as if you were at a "game over" screen in a video game, with a few cosmetic effects. The shaking and the noises finally stopped, and Ness and friends went back to the previous room. As they came back, everyone was finally out of the tubes with everyone talking to each other about them getting kidnapped. Jeff saw a surprise to himself, which was Tony out of a tube, and ran up to him along with Ness and others.

"TONY!"

As Jeff ran up to Tony, they embraced each other as he got to see his best friend again and was rescued.

"Jeff, Jeff buddy! Oh me, oh my... You... came to rescue me! Pal!"

"Remember the promise we made each other a few years back?"

Tony nodded and had tears on his face. He proceeded to hug his best friend once again as Ness, Paula, and Poo was smiling and clapping.

"Tony, meet Ness and my friends," said Jeff. "I've been exploring with them the whole time to save this planet."

"...Oh, Ness? I'm Tony. I'm Jeff's best friend. I've known him for the longest time."

"Nice to meet you, Tony. We heard a lot about you," said Ness as he shook Tony's hand.

"What did Jeff say?"

Ness, Paula, and Poo looked at Jeff.

"Mind if we tell him?" Paula asked.

"Erm... sure. I don't mind," Jeff answered.

"While we were traveling down the base, Jeff was talking about his past and how he met you because we actually went to see Snow Wood and this person named Maxwell said you were missing..."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Jeff sighed and then smiled at the memories he remembered from saving Tony, once again.

"I must not give up, I need to see Tony and my other friends again," said Jeff.

There was a surprise for Tony on-top of one of Stonehenge's stones. Jeff looked at what his surprise was and it was an animal. An animal that was dancing and was with another monkey that was female with a bow. Jeff had a memory of who this monkey was and grabbed a bar of bubblegum in his pocket. It was the Bubble Monkey, a friend of Jeff who helped him in the past.

"HEY! BUBBLE MONKEY! REMEMBER ME?" Jeff yelled.

Waving his hands in the air with bubblegum in his hands, he got the Bubble Monkey's attention and the monkey took a glance at the piece of gum that Jeff held for a second.

"OO! AA!" The monkey screeched. He ran over to Jeff and opened the piece of gum. Remembering Jeff, he hugged him and wanted to know where Jeff wanted to take him.

"Take me... to Snow Wood Boarding School. It's my school where I live if you don't remember," said Jeff.

The monkey grabbed on the piece of gum and started to chew it. Jeff waited for the monkey to blow a big bubble and to float in the air. Suddenly, as he kept chewing on the gum, he finally blew a big bubble which was bigger than before when Jeff needed to get onto Tessie in the past. Jeff held on the monkey's hand and had to be careful on the journey back to Snow Wood.

"You want to do something just in-case I fall?" Jeff asked.

The monkey got a part of the gum and stuck it between his hand and the monkey's hand so he won't fall back into the ground. The two finally headed where Jeff wanted to be back at Snow Wood Boarding School.

 _6:01 PM_

The sun was going to set soon and Jeff finally arrived at Snow Wood thanks to Bubble Monkey. He smiled at his arrival, with his feet landing on snow, his hand off gum, and getting back safely (except for the other accidents). Bubble Monkey was still floating with the bubble still holding on from his mouth.

"Where are you going now?" Jeff asked the monkey.

With the bubble from his mouth, he still couldn't speak. Although, he pointed towards where they traveled from, specifically back to Stonehenge.

"Your girlfriend? Or whatever?"

Bubble Monkey nodded and proceeded to wave goodbye as he was going to go back to Stonehenge.

"Goodbye, thank you for everything! I appreciate what you've done for me!" Jeff yelled.

The Bubble Monkey was gone from the distance, and Jeff was in front of the gates of Snow Wood. Finally satisfied to be at his home, Jeff smiled and walked towards the school, but forgot that he needed his ID to open the gates.

"Oh crap, my ID was in my luggage. Where could it-"

Before Jeff could say anything else, he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey, Jeff!" A voice yelled out.

"H-huh?"

"It's me, Maxwell!"

"W-WHAT? MAXWELL?!"

"I graduated, can't believe you missed out. I also built my own cabin just around the corner. Hasn't been a while, what brings you back here?" Maxwell asked Jeff.

"To be honest, I miss Tony and my education here. Plus, I got some donuts for you guys, but my luggage is missing. It's purple and black if you've seen it around," Jeff responded.

"Why is your luggage missing?"

"Don't ask," said Jeff.

"Well, actually, I found luggage that landed inside the gates of Snow Wood earlier. Don't know who it was, but if it's yours, then I'll let you in," Maxwell offered.

"What? Luggage landed here, you say?"

"Yes," said Maxwell. I usually visit here helping the newer students, even the younger ones get prepared to stay here or to prepare to live in your own dorm. I even tutor some kids who need help with chemistry, but while I was tutoring, I saw a bag that looked like luggage that landed in the gates of Snow Wood."

"B-but, you need your ID Card scanned to get into the school! You already graduated, so what if it doesn't work?"

"Doesn't mean my legacy or whatever I left here doesn't leave the school," said Maxwell.

"Please! Let me in!" Jeff begged.

"Alright, I will. Give me a second," said Maxwell.

Maxwell got out his ID Card from his wallet and took it under the scanner of the gate. He placed the barcode under his scanner and the gates replied with an "ACCESS ACCEPTED." Jeff was glad that his old friend could help him on getting back into his school, and the gates opened. Jeff walked in and looked for his luggage.

"Need help?" Maxwell offered.

"Nope, it's right here! It's in front of the Key Club's window!", said Jeff.

"Alrighty! Go inside Snow Wood and greet Tony again. I remember you guys would always hang out and play all the time as small children, now both of you are grown and closer than before, so get your rear end back into Snow Wood, okay?" Maxwell insisted.

"Of course. Thanks, Maxwell," said Jeff.

Jeff opened the doors of Snow Wood as the gates behind him were closing, with Maxwell waving goodbye in the back.

"This is it!..." Jeff exclaimed.

Finally, after getting through many obstacles and challenges, Jeff finally made it back home to the place he loves and lives in. He walked into the Main Hall, with the staircase leading to the second floor, and the lobby in the center with couches and coffee tables. Although no one was to be seen, even all of the doors were open.

"Unusual. I come back and no one is here?"

Jeff decided to walk upstairs to his dorm that he grew up in for the rest of his life. While walking to his dorm, he passed by Alex and Oliver's dorm with the door also opened. It was unusual because the boarding school is usually loud and every door was opened.

"This is so weird, what the hell is going on? Even housing registration for dorms starts in a few days!"

Jeff walked into his dorm with Tony's bed fixed and Jeff's bed messy. He puts his luggage away and goes back downstairs to the dining hall so he can have dinner. Although, no one was there either, as a surprise to Jeff! He was very hungry and no food was seen to be in the kitchen, even the lunch ladies were absent!

"I'm hungry, and I come to this. At least I got my luggage back, so I can have some donuts," Jeff stated.

He walked back to his room and it was getting dark. While unpacking his luggage, he finally got the box of donuts but they were squished among impact from the explosion. They were still fresh and good though.

"Glazed donuts are my favorite," said Jeff as he chewed on it.

Jeff finished his donuts and changed into his pajamas. He decided to organize his luggage into the drawer the next day after all of the stress he had gone through today. The young inventor walked to the Bathe & Wash Room to shower himself and to brush his teeth before he can sleep.

 _7:30 PM_

Jeff finally fits himself back into his home, but no one else still came back. He was worried that something wrong would've happened, but he didn't want to go back outside. He was in his pajamas, ready to sleep, and remembered all of the fun he had with Tony. Jeff walked to his dorm room and closed it, and then turned off the lights. He set his glasses on the desk and slept on Tony, despite his absence for today and worrying about him. He closed his eyes, hoping that his best friend would come back soon tomorrow, and called it a day.

 **SEPTEMBER 1, 199X**

Jeff was already in his school clothes in a janitor's closet with Tony in front of him. Tony was crying with Jeff smiling awkwardly but doesn't know what's going on.

"Jeff... you came back. I can't... I can't believe it. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too."

"Although, I've always had something important to tell you since the day we became close friends..."

"Tell me! I don't mind at all."

Tony was seen whispering in Jeff's ears, as his eyes became wider and wider.

 _7:08 AM_

"AHH!" Jeff screamed as he woke up from the dream. It was bright in his dorm, but most importantly, his desire came true. A curled brown-haired person that looked 100% familiar to Jeff was standing on top of him on Tony's bed.

"Hey, Jeff! What are you doing in my bed?"

"TONY?!"

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **RETURN TO SNOW WOOD (PART 1)**

 **END**

 **Next Chapter's Preview:** "Jeff, the promise we made is still alive today. Thanks for protecting me. You have a heart of gold."

"Tony... I'm blushing."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN TO SNOW WOOD (PART 2)**


	7. CH 6: Return to Snow Wood (PART 2)

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

 **PLEASE READ:** Before you read this chapter, this is a Part 1 / Part 2 chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first part of 'Return to Snow Wood' with some of Jeff's [non-canon] flashbacks with his best friend, Tony! This is a Part 1 and a Part 2 chapter dedicated to a great friend with the same name as Jeff's best friend, Tony (AKA J)! It was his birthday recently and all I just want to say happy birthday to this great pal who gifts me with something wonderful, which is basically called friendship on what you're seeing throughout this fan fiction. On August 14th, I will finally start high school on that date, and I will be less active on continuing this series, but that doesn't mean I'll stop working on this series. Of course on weekends, I may be working on some chapters and I'm aiming for over 200+ chapters in this series because I promised Tony this would come from my heart. Anyways, going on... This is dedicated from my heart to Tony, to say thanks for being a fellow EarthBound friend and buddy to me, and hope we can be closer someday. Have a great birthday and until next year! Enjoy this Jeff and Tony chapter, and yes, there will be Jeff X Tony in this series. Sorry kids, if you don't like Jeff X Tony, just don't mind it and read it as a story. This is non-canon, so this comes from my imagination.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

Let's say that this chapter took a while and it's VERY long that I could say it may be the longest chapter of the series. This chapter may be boring in some scenes and I apologize. Itoi and an _EarthBound_ localization director confirms that Tony is gay in an interview, so please don't discriminate or say that "TONY ISN'T GAY!". Jeff X Tony supporters, things you want may come out at the end of this chapter. Have fun reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **RETURN TO SNOW WOOD (PART 2)**

 **SEPTEMBER 1, 199X**

In Snow Wood Boarding School, a new school year is near. One of our heroes, Jeff Andonuts, had returned to his home to seek for his friend Tony and to focus more on his education. Finding the gate of Snow Wood locked, he meets an old friend from the past and a graduate of Snow Wood, Maxwell! With Jeff and his luggage back, entering Snow Wood, he finds his school empty with all of the doors opened. Confused, Jeff explores from floor to floor, room to room, trying to find anyone around. Jeff didn't get to see his best friend when he came back, so he went straight to sleep. When our hero wakes up, one of his desires have been answered...

 _7:08 AM_

"Hey Jeff! What are you doing in my bed?!"

"TONY?!"

"JEFF!"

"TONY!"

"Is this a dream?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm dreaming too," said Tony.

"No, wait, you were in front of me in a janitor's closet. This must be a dream!"

"Silly Jeff," Tony giggled. He pinched Jeff to tell him that what he is experiencing right now isn't a dream.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"Jeff! Buddy! IT'S ACTUALLY ME! TONY!"

"No, NO! Prove it," said Jeff.

"What's wrong with you," Tony laughed. "You saved me in Stonehenge, doesn't ring a bell?"

"TONY!" Jeff got out of bed and hugged his best friend.

Tony embraced Jeff back and smiled.

"Buddy! You left me alone for a few months and I had no one to talk to but Oliver and Alex..."

"I'm sorry, I'll be staying here from now on. The next time I go on an adventure, you can come with me."

"YAY! I'm so happy that you're back!" Tony exclaimed, hugging Jeff once more.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself anymore, so I've decided that on my next adventures, I will take you," said Jeff.

"I have something to ask though... what were you screaming about?"

"Oh, I had sleep paralysis," Jeff lied and blushed.

"What's good is that you're back! I haven't seen you in forever, it felt lonely and sad in my dorm, please don't ever leave me, Jeff," said Tony.

"I'm happier than you to be back," said Jeff.

Jeff and Tony stopped hugging but then took the time to appreciate on their reunion and smiled at each other.

"Want to head down for breakfast? Man, I haven't eaten with you in a while," said Tony.

"Well, to celebrate our reunion together, why not?" Jeff responded.

"Does Alex and Oliver know that you're here now?"

"Well... no. They were gone yesterday, in-fact, the whole school was gone yesterday. Why?"

"Oh, we took a field trip to some place and studied about *coughs* dinosaurs," Tony responded.

"WAIT, YOU GUYS WENT TO THE LOST UNDERWORLD?"

"What's that? No silly, we went to Fourside Dinosaur Museum! We actually spent the night there for three days and took notes," Tony responded with confusion, as he did not know what was the Lost Underworld.

"Oh, never mind. I'm sorry to confuse you, buddy, let's go have some breakfast," Jeff suggested.

"Alright," said Tony.

Jeff and Tony went downstairs to the Main Hall, close together, as their faces smiled together with their reunion, heading to the Dining Hall. As they were walking towards the cafeteria, Jeff and Tony had a small conversation about another topic about school in general, while other people who have also returned greet Jeff for his arrival at Snow Wood. The two best friends make it to the Dining Hall and grab their plates to eat breakfast. Tony took a glance at his best friend and blushed at him, and Jeff smiled back. Meanwhile...

 _7:29 AM_

 **DORM 201 OF SNOW WOOD**

There came the two teens on the block next door of Jeff and Tony's dorm: Oliver and Alex. They were changing to get ready to eat their first breakfast back from their absence. There was Oliver who was brushing his blonde and shiny hair, while Alex was changing out of his pajamas. These roommates were getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Alex, did you even check if Tony is still in his room? We got to eat breakfast before we receive our housing papers!"

"Oliver, look. I'm comfortable with this dorm. I'll never change my dorm. I'm happy where I am. Plus, I'm happy with you, but why is it necessary to change dorms?"

"I really... hate our view. It's all snow," Oliver excused.

"Really? That's an excuse? I'm pretty sure everyone's view is snow, we're in Winters," said Alex.

"Well, what if Floor Two gets full of idiots that are around three to four years old?" Oliver asked.

"They may be annoying and a nuisance, but hey, they become intelligent. Remember that Jeff was sent here as an infant and his intelligence grew as he became an adolescent. He was considered annoying by others for being smart at such a young age, but he's talented," Alex responded.

"Speaking of Jeff, when will he ever come back to Snow Wood? I miss him," said Oliver.

"I don't know, I do miss him too. You know, it's going to be awkward to get along with your dad that you don't even know. I wonder who is Jeff's mom-"

"Alex, let's have breakfast," said Oliver.

"Fine, fine. Let me check on Tony first," said Alex.

Alex was done changing out of his pajamas into his daily school clothes then went out of his dorm and knocked the door to Dorm 202 to get a response from his friend.

"Tony, are you here? Let's eat breakfast!" Alex knocked.

Oliver was done fixing his hair and locked his dorm. He went up to Alex while he was knocking on Tony's door; unfortunately, he got no response.

"No luck?" Oliver asked.

"No luck," Alex replied.

"He's probably having breakfast already, but I wonder why. He always walks with us for breakfast then talks about Jeff," said Oliver.

"This is the first time he left us alone to walk to breakfast together! What do you think is the cause?" Alex asked.

Both of them took a guess with their thumbs up their chins. "Hmm..."

Many people walked out of their dorms and headed downstairs for breakfast, leaving Alex and Oliver behind as they kept thinking why Tony wasn't in his dorm or went alone. Finally, Alex had an idea.

"WAIT! OLIVER!"

"What?"

"I probably know why Tony went alone!" Alex exclaimed.

"What do you think it is?" Oliver asked.

"I think it's because Jeff probably returned," Alex whispered.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK? LET'S GO DOWN TO THE DINING HALL, I CAN'T MISS MY HOMESTYLE FOURSIDE WAFFLES!" Oliver grabbed Alex's hand and rushed to the stairs leading to the different floors of Snow Wood, while Alex was dragged.

"Who cares about your Fourside Waffles! You're crumpling my clothes, these just got washed and ironed!" Alex complained.

"What's more important is food and Jeff!" Oliver rebutted.

"Food, I could care less. Jeff, yes," said Alex as he was dragged through the floor.

Oliver made it to the staircase of Snow Wood and kept dragging Alex as he was running down to the first floor. During Oliver's run, he took a turn in the staircase which caused Alex to bump his head into the wall.

"OW! Damn it, Oliver, please be careful!"

"You should be walking, Alex," said Oliver as he ran and dragged him.

"You're the one who grabbed my hand and dragged me!"

Oliver and dragged Alex kept running through the Main Hall and saw the line for the breakfast buffet was long. They finally reached the end of the line, with many Senior students in front of them.

"My waffles..." Oliver whispered.

"Damn, waffles my ass! You made me bump my head and it's aching!" Alex complained.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whistled. "Want to go to the nurse's office?"

"After I freaking eat, dragging me was unnecessary you drunk roadrunner," Alex responded.

"I just want to see Tony!" Oliver exclaimed.

 _7:49 AM_

"Tony, I have to be honest, I missed you. Did you get my letter?" Jeff asked.

"Aw, I missed you too!" Tony smiled and blushed. "What letter though?"

Suspense struck Jeff. "Heh... heh. You d-didn't get i-it?"

"I was in Fourside for a field trip, remember?"

"Oh crap," said Jeff in his mind.

"Nevermind, I just want to say these Homemade Fourside Waffles are amazing, even with the local syrup around here," said Jeff as he changed the subject.

"They are delicious and crispy, oh boy..."

 _meanwhile_

"Jordan, how is your life since you're going to become a Senior student?" Alex asked.

"It's scary," Jordan replied. "At the same time, it's exciting, it's going to give me new opportunities, and as the leader of the Key Club, I want the Key Club to have a legacy onto this world someday, and in Foggyland.

"That's great, hey, you're tall, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I'm about 6'4. What's up, small one?" Jordan asked.

"Can you check if there's any more Homestyle Fourside Waffles left?" Oliver requested.

"There's like a variety... which one?"

"The blueberry ones! They're tasty," said Oliver.

"So is chocolate chip," Alex stated.

"Your opinion is irrelevant," said Oliver.

Jordan was counting on a number of blueberry waffles while Oliver and Alex argued on what type of waffles are better.

"Chocolate chips are nasty, like the crap you dump in the toilet," said Oliver.

"How do you even know what my poop looks like? Why are blueberries blue?" said Alex.

"Why is chocolate brown?"

"Why are blueberries nasty?"

"Chocolate shouldn't exist, it gives you diabetes."

"As long as you limit yourself to sweets, but you can have much as you want."

"Educate yourself you stupid and uneducated Fourside sewer rat-"

"HEY!" Jordan yelled out at them as their argument was stopped. "Chocolate chips and blueberries are both wonderful things to eat, please don't argue over food. Little one, there are about 21 blueberry waffles left."

"Man, I hope the blueberry waffles aren't finished," said Oliver.

"I hope the chocolate chip waffles aren't finished," said Alex.

 _meanwhile_

"What did you learn in Fourside? I haven't been there in a while," said Jeff.

"Fourside is beautiful!" Tony replied. "I've never been to such a place like that before. It's so modern, there are new buildings being built and a beach finally opened! They're also building a pier, although I don't know what a pier is."

"Well, it's like a platform that you can walk on over the ocean that's made out of wood or some other type of material. There are buildings and shacks on the floor too, and it's amazing how it's standing over the ocean," said Jeff.

"Jeff, we should have a night out next time at Fourside's pier once it opens!" Tony suggested.

"Definitely," Jeff agreed.

Tony started to blush and his face became very red, due to excitement and happiness from Jeff's response to the night out.

"Are you okay? Your face..."

"I'm alright, I'm just excited for Fourside's pier!" Tony replied.

"Man, how much butter do they spread on these eggs? They're good," said Jeff.

"They're delicious when they're scrambled. I'm not a big fan of Sunny-Side Up though," said Tony.

"Want to get more breakfast?" Jeff asked.

"I'll think about it, but I'm in the mood for some hot cocoa," said Tony.

"Alright, come with me!"

"I'm stuffed though, I don't feel like coming up..."

"Why'd you say you'll think about it then, silly!?" Jeff laughed with his best friend. Tony laughed along at Jeff's statement too.

"Maybe I don't want hot cocoa then," Tony chuckled.

"Alright, you wait here. I'll get more breakfast," said Jeff.

"Fine by me! I'll wait here for you and I won't leave you!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, you're hilarious. I'll make it quick so I won't leave you either," said Jeff.

Jeff went to get more breakfast while Tony was waiting for him. While he was sitting on the table, he had his elbows on the table and his hands on his face. He was glad that his best friend returned from Snow Wood, but does not know the full story of what happened and the letter that Jeff mailed to Snow Wood.

"What letter is he talking about? Oh, well, that's just Jeff. He's so adorable!" said Tony.

 _meanwhile_

Oliver and Alex finally made it to the breakfast station, in front of many selections that they could choose and grab on their plate.

"This bacon looks so crispy! Do you want some Alex?"

"Is there any Foggyland Bacon?"

"It's just ham," said Oliver.

"Whatever, just get me some please."

"Here," said Oliver as he grabbed a piece of Foggyland Bacon to Alex.

"Thanks," said Alex.

Oliver grabbed some scrambled buttered eggs onto his plate, then added some bacon next. After that, he got a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal with banana slices then he finally looked at the food he wanted: Homemade Blueberry Fourside Waffles. The problem is, there was one more. Jordan was in front of the final blueberry waffle.

"Jordan, may I have the last waffle please?" Oliver asked.

"Of course! It's all to yourself," said Jordan.

"Thank you!" Oliver grabbed the final waffle and put it on his plate, then smothered it with the local syrup. He got his utensils and looked for Tony in the cafeteria.

"Alex, are you done choosing your food?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Help me find Tony, will ya?" Oliver requested.

"Sure," Alex accepted.

The cafeteria had 10 rows of 8 tables, so Alex and Oliver scrambled around the cafeteria to look for Tony. Alex went on one-half and Oliver went to the other half of the cafeteria and searched for their friend. It was difficult to find them due to many people getting up, sitting down, and looking for a table to seat themselves in, but they didn't give up. As they kept searching, their food somewhat started to get cold and bumped into a few people which caused them to almost drop their food. Alex and Oliver had to signal each other with their fingers if they found Tony or not. It took them a few tries to understand what they were saying. Finally, Oliver found Tony and he tried to signal him by using the victory sign, but it looked like to Alex that he was sticking out the middle finger at him.

"What the hell..." Alex said to himself. "Why are you sticking the middle finger at me?"

Oliver signaled Alex that he wasn't, and he waved his hand to come to the location that he is at. Alex rolled his eyes and came over to Oliver, but eventually found Tony also. Both of them left their plates on the table and confronted Tony.

"Oh, hey Tony! Why'd you leave for breakfast early without us?" Alex asked.

"J-jeff..." Tony replied as he was stuffed with his breakfast.

"What? What about Jeff?" said Oliver and Alex.

"What about me?" A voice said from behind. Alex and Oliver turned around and it was their friend that they haven't seen in a while: Jeff.

"JEFF! WE KNEW IT!" Oliver and Alex were surprised on what they saw behind them and hugged Jeff, while he had his breakfast plate.

"H-hey guys! You're squeezing me, I'm holding a p-plate," said Jeff.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Oliver.

"Yeah, sorry about that Jeff!" said Alex.

"Ah, it's alright. My eggs though," said Jeff.

"Oh, they fell on the floor!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yikes, do you want us to throw it away for you Jeff?" Alex offered.

"What do you mean by 'us,' Alex?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's alright. The lunch ladies will come by and clean the cafeteria anyways," said Jeff.

"Let's sit down and eat some breakfast, man, we've been hungry!"

Jeff sat next to Tony as they sat across Oliver and Alex.

"Well, Tony is full, as you can see. He had a lot of those Homemade Fourside Waffles," said Jeff.

"Which ones did you get Tony?" Oliver asked.

"I got blueberry," Tony responded.

"Well, it's time to eat for us! Let's munch!" Alex claimed.

Jeff finished his bacon since his eggs dropped on the floor, while Oliver and Alex kept munching on the delicious cafeteria breakfast they got. Tony was still full and stuffed, and Jeff put his arm around his best friend and scooted closer to him.

"Hey, you alright there?" Jeff asked. "I'm here for you if you're sick or anything."

"I'm just full, b-but thanks," said Tony as he blushed once more.

Jeff blushed and smiled back at his best friend.

"Damn Jeff, I see that you have a boyfriend now-

"Don't be a jerk, Oliver! They're just best friends and have a better connection than us! Keep eating, damn it," said Alex.

"Fine, fine. Sorry Jeff and Tony," Oliver apologized.

"It's okay," both of them responded.

Oliver was finished with his eggs and oatmeal, now he got to the main course of his meal: delicious and fresh Homemade Fourside Blueberry Waffles. Although, it wasn't blueberry as Oliver took a bite with his fork.

"How're your waffles?" Alex asked.

"They're g-good- BLEH!" Oliver spits his food back on his plate.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked while he still had his arm around Tony.

"There's chocolate chips in these waffles, not blueberries! Who tricked me?"

Jeff and Oliver looked at Alex.

"What in the world are you looking at me for? I had nothing to do with this," said Alex.

"Sure, sure. I'll get you back soon," said Oliver.

"I'm not lying, it was probably the lunch ladies who mixed it up or Jordan," said Alex.

"Why do you think the leader of the Key Club would trick me into eating chocolate chips?" Oliver suspected.

"C'mon now, don't argue guys. Keep eating, then we can hang out later in the lounge or something else," said Jeff.

"I'm going to the restroom, be right b-back guys, I think I might explode," said Tony.

"Do you want me to help you?" Jeff offered.

"No, it's okay," said Tony.

Tony went to the restroom while Jeff was with Alex was grubbing on his breakfast. On the other hand, Oliver didn't bother to eat his waffle that was actually chocolate chip which was mistaken for a blueberry waffle.

"Mind if I eat it?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not stopping you," said Oliver.

"Thank you."

Jeff was eating on the waffle and enjoyed the smell of the delicious chocolate chips. As he kept biting and biting on the waffle, he felt like he was in a candy land full of sweets, but then there was one big gigantic chocolate chip waffle in front of him. He fell in love with the scent of the chocolate and he kept licking on it. While Jeff was fantasizing with the waffle, Oliver had a confused look on his face on what Jeff was munching on with the waffle. Alex didn't mind; he kept eating his eggs.

"What in the... Jeff?"

Jeff finally finished the waffle and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Man, that waffle was actually delicious, I never ate one of these at Fourside. What's up?"

"N-nevermind," Oliver murmured.

Tony came back from the restroom and was feeling better from the breakfast he ate.

"Hey, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing much," said Alex.

"Oh, just Jeff munching on a waffle like a kitty," said Oliver.

"That's great!" Tony exclaimed.

"Man, I should've eaten with a napkin. The syrup is on my fingers now. They're sticky all over," said Jeff.

"Want me to clean you?" Tony offered.

"I'll just wash my hands, thanks for the offer though!" Jeff went to the restroom and Tony sat across Oliver and Alex, with Alex finally finished with his meal.

"Tony, may I ask you something?" said Oliver.

"What's up?"

"Do you have any secrets to tell us?" Oliver asked.

"Such as..."

"He's trying to say, do you have a crush on Jeff?" Alex barged in.

"Shut up Alex, don't try to start stuff please!" Oliver exclaimed.

Tony didn't respond and looked uncomfortable, but was also blushing at the same time.

"We won't discriminate if you're gay, Tony," said Oliver.

"Yeah, there's other people who are gay here, but they're made fun of," said Alex.

"Alex... don't make him feel uncomfortable," said Oliver.

Tony still didn't respond and had a frown on his face while he was still blushing.

"We shouldn't ask, we're making him uncomfortable," Oliver whispered to Alex.

"It's kind of obvious on the expression on his face," Alex whispered back.

Alex stood up and confronted Tony. "Tony, we're-

"No, no, it's okay. Do you want me to tell you the truth?" He asked.

"Well, are you comfortable with if you told us?"

"You guys are the only people that will know if I tell you, so please have a seat and gather," said Tony.

"Alright, what's up?" said Oliver.

"Jeff and I have been acting as if we were a couple, well, he put his arm around me, like what couples do. We aren't a couple though, j-just close friends," said Tony.

"Don't be nervous, if you and Jeff are gay, we will happily accept you!" said Alex.

"Dude, don't force him to come out like that," said Oliver.

"Mind if we talk about this later?" Tony asked.

"Sure, sorry for bothering you," Oliver and Alex apologized.

"I-it's fine. Breakfast will be over soon, so let's hang at the lounge," said Tony.

"Alright."

Jeff came back from the restroom, cleaning his hands as he walked towards the group.

"What did I miss?" Jeff asked.

"We were just having a conversation," said Oliver.

"About what?"

"The dinosaurs we studied in Fourside!" said Alex.

"Y-yeah..." said Tony who had an embarrassed look and was blushing.

"Tony, are you okay?" Jeff asked. "We can talk alone if something is going on."

"I'm alright, let's go to the lounge, can we?"

"I actually forgot to unpack my clothes into the drawers, mind if you guys help me?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, why not?" Alex nodded.

"I'll be glad to help," said Oliver.

 _8:19 AM_

Tony smiled at Jeff and walked together out of the Dining Hall down the hallway to the staircase. Oliver and Alex followed too, talking about the behaviors of Jeff and Tony.

"Man, I've been wondering where Jeff had been with his father during his absence," said Alex.

"Dr. Andonuts is a famous inventor if you didn't know. He has his own lab around Winters, both he and Jeff invent stuff. I want to know what Jeff has been inventing recently," said Oliver.

"Wow, an inventor! That explains the bottle rockets that Jeff always carries around when he was still here," said Alex.

"Correct, and I wonder if he'll be like his father someday," said Oliver.

"We'll see about that! Does Tony have a talent like Jeff?" said Alex.

"He loves chemistry and art," said Oliver. "It's surprising that we've known Tony for so long but you never knew his talents."

"I wasn't that close to him, y'know."

"You want to know who's close to him? Jeff."

"Oh wow, Oliver! I did not know that!" Alex responded sarcastically. "He's been rooming with him since they were both six-years-old, I wonder how many years had passed since then!"

"Don't you need to go to the nurse's office? I'll take you there if you want," said Oliver.

"Fine, I didn't want to help Jeff anyways," said Alex.

"But he returned, so we're helping him settle back in," said Oliver.

"Just take me to the nurse for my injuries please," said Alex.

"Alright, proceeding to the nurse's office!" said Oliver. Both of them went into the nurse's office, then Jeff and Tony arriving at the second floor of Snow Wood.

"Dorm 202, I'm glad to be back," said Jeff. He opened the door back into their dorm and closed the door. Jeff went towards the drawers and so did Tony.

"Jeff..."

"Yes, Tony?"

"I'm glad that you're back, that's important," he said.

"I'm glad that you're back too," said Jeff.

Tony hugged Jeff tightly from behind. "We're best friends forever, right?"

"Of course we are, beyond the moon, the planets, the asteroids, but we're bound on Earth together," said Jeff.

"You got my letter, right?" Tony asked.

"I did. It was touching," said Jeff.

"In that case, do you mind if I... wipe your glasses?"

"Well, they're not dirty, but you're welcome anytime to clean my glasses anytime," Jeff responded.

Tony smiled and so did Jeff.

"I'm glad to be your friend, Tony. In fact, I'm glad to be back in Snow Wood. My father and I didn't quite get along well, but I was thankful for him for what he did to support my studies here."

"Jeff, do you know how much I missed you?"

"Say, on a scale of a single bottle rocket to multiple bottle rockets."

"I missed you on an unlimited amount of bottle rockets," said Tony.

Jeff was laughing at Tony's response and got out of Jeff's bed. "Say, want to help me organize my clothes now, buddy?"

"You know it!"

"Alright, let's get to it."

Jeff and Tony proceeded to open Jeff's luggage and got out his clothes. He sorted his clothes by type of clothing and size, then proceeded to stack them. First, Jeff quickly worked on folding the underwear while Tony was folding his pants with his face still red. After folding his stacks of underwear, Jeff placed them in the lowest drawer and Tony was still folding the pants. As Jeff proceeded to organize his shirts, there was someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," said Jeff as he opens the door. It was Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, where's Alex?" Jeff asked.

"He had an 'accident' so I had to take him to the nurse. He's doing alright," he responded.

"What type of accident?"

"He bumped his head while he was running. How careless of him," said Oliver.

"Oh, mind helping us fix my clothes?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Oliver. He was assigned the shorts to fold, meanwhile, Jeff worked on shirts and Tony worked on pants.

"Jeff, why were you absent for almost four to six months?" Oliver asked.

"You see, I did miss out on a lot during the semester," said Tony. "Yes, you heard me about saving the world and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, Tony dragged us over to the study lounge to pray for you, because we felt uneasy for you," said Oliver.

"I heard your prayers, and I want to say thanks. After my long journey, I wanted to get along with my father, because I barely even know him. Although, I decided to come back to focus on my studies, improve my inventing, and stay with you guys," Jeff replied.

"How did it go with your father?" Tony asked.

"Boring, swell, I had fun making new inventions, but all I did every day was planning inventions. I actually missed you guys, no offense to him," said Jeff.

"Jeff, I've always admired you since you saved me from the tube that day. It just got us closer as friends, right?" Tony asked.

Jeff nodded his head.

"I need to get to Alex about this," Oliver whispered himself.

"What?" Tony and Jeff questioned Oliver.

"Oh, I need to check on Alex in the nurse's office soon, but I'll stay and help. Tony, do you need help?"

"No thanks, I love folding Jeff's pants!" Tony responded.

"You sure do," said Oliver.

Jeff finished folding the shirts and put them away in another drawer. Tony was almost done with pants and Oliver was catching up with shorts. Jeff headed onto socks, while they continued their conversation.

"Let's go back to some memories in Snow Wood, shall we?" Oliver asked.

"I remember the day I met Jeff! I was rude and harsh, but we got along in the end, I won't ever forget that day," said Tony.

"I won't either. You know, if you have something in common with another friend, things will work out," Jeff stated.

Tony blushed at Jeff and Jeff blushed back while Oliver was watching them blush at each other.

"O-okay, want to talk about something else?" Oliver suggested.

"That waffle was delicious," said Jeff.

"Chocolate chip? YUCK. I'm still pissed at whoever switched my waffle," said Oliver.

"It's just food, calm down!" said Tony.

"Be thankful you have food to eat, I mean you also got eggs and Foggyland Bacon," said Jeff.

"Fine, but next time, I'll get to breakfast early!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Are you done with my shorts, Oliver?" Jeff asked.

"Almost done," Oliver replied. Tony was done fixing Jeff's pants.

"I'll do the socks," said Jeff.

 _later_

 _8:57 AM_

The three were done folding Jeff's clothes and organizing them into the cabinets. The next thing to do for the day was to visit Alex in the nurse's office. Jeff was finally out of his pajamas.

"Tony, can I lock our dorm please?" Jeff asked.

"Of course, Jeff!" Tony exclaimed. "Here you go, buddy."

"Thank you," said Jeff as he locked the door. "Alright, let's visit Alex."

 _9:12 AM_

The three finally reached the nurse's office, with many sick or injured people inside. They were not sure what to do, but the first step they took inside, they saw a big sign that says "PLEASE TAKE A TICKET", so Jeff didn't hesitate to take a ticket from the dispenser.

"What do we do?" Jeff wondered.

"We have to wait until they call our number," said Oliver.

"What number does your ticket say, Jeff?" Tony asked.

"68. I need to hear what number they're going to call next," Jeff replied.

There was a speaker above the three as they were waiting. It started to call out numbers.

"Calling Number 57!"

"Ughh," the three of them complained.

"Let's just take a seat and relax," said Oliver.

The three of them took a seat and had to wait for a while until their ticket number was called. They were tired and tired, although Jeff was back to be in the fresh air of Snow Wood.

"I'm going to... take a nap," said Tony as he was drowsy. He fell asleep and his head laid on Jeff's shoulder.

"What did you invent back at your father's lab?" Oliver asked.

"Something stupid," said Jeff.

"What is it called?"

"It's called the Medicine Gun, but it didn't quite work out well. I actually corrupted my father's invention."

Meanwhile, the numbers from the speaker kept increasing.

 _9:36 AM_

"Calling Number 65!"

"Man, we're almost there. How long will this take?" Jeff asked.

"When I took Alex here, I had to skip the line since he was hurt," said Oliver.

"How come we couldn't skip the stupid line?" said Jeff.

"It's because Alex needed medical treatment as soon as possible, so I took him right away," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Jeff. He looked at Tony's blushing face as he was snoozing and sleeping onto Jeff's shoulder.

"Whoziziziziooo..." Tony snored.

"Isn't he adorable while sleeping?" Oliver asked.

"It's cute," Jeff responded with a smile.

"He missed you a lot, you really did leave him," said Oliver.

"I regret leaving my dad's lab and leaving Snow Wood at the same time, but I want to catch up on my studies. I'll get to my counselor about my missed lessons soon, then I can have some time with Tony," said Jeff.

"Calling Number 67!"

"We're almost there," said Oliver.

"Tony still likes chemistry, does he?" Jeff asked.

"Yep! He's still studying the periodic table and still draws as always," said Oliver. "Although, I bet he'll have some chemistry with you."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that last part," said Jeff.

"Oh, it has to do with the noble gases!" Oliver lied and giggled.

"Alrighty then! Just one number left," Jeff sighed.

"Calling Number 68!"

"Finally! Jeff, you go up to the front desk and tell the lady we're visiting Alex today while I wake up Tony," Oliver ordered.

"Okay." Jeff went up the counter to turn in his ticket and pushed up his glasses.

"Hello there, what number?" the lady asked.

"Number 68." Jeff handed over the ticket to the front desk lady.

"Alright, thank you. What are you here for?" she asked.

"I'm here to visit Alex from Dorm 201, may we see him please?"

"Who is 'we?' Please tell me the people that you are bringing along with you."

"I have my two friends, Oliver, who is Alex's roommate, and Tony."

"What is your name and dorm number, sir?"

"Jeff Andonuts in Dorm 202. Tony is also my roommate."

"Alright Mr. Andonuts, please put your hand out."

"Okay." Jeff handed out his arm on the counter and the lady wrapped a wristband around him, which had a text that was printed "BLOCK 5, ROOM 8" and was green.

"Give these wristbands to your friends, the color, block and room number will tell you his location. Please enter the door behind me."

"Thank you." Jeff was pleased with the service.

"Tony, wake up!"

"Agu Jeff... Jeff?" Tony finally woke up from his nap.

"No, it's Oliver! People always have mistaken me for Jeff... anyways, let's go! They called our number already!"

"Oh shoot! Let's go!" Tony exclaimed and got out of his seat.

"Come on, guys!" Jeff yelled out to them. Tony and Oliver ran to Jeff and entered the door, which led them to a staircase going down.

"Before we proceed, wear these wristbands. It tells us that we're visitors and it also says where Alex is," said Jeff.

"This doesn't look like a care facility to me," said Tony.

"Remember when we got beat up a few years back? We fainted and woke up in a room together, that was a long time ago," said Jeff.

"That's why. Let's explore!" said Tony as he put his wristband on.

"You guys need to remember to respect others who are sick or resting," said Oliver with his wristband wrapped.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Jeff.

The three kept walking down the basement and found another door. They proceeded to open it. As they opened it, they were in a hallway full of nurses and other visitors. The hallway looked sanitary, thinking that it would be scary and dirty, but then it actually looked like what a regular hospital would look like from Jeff's adventure with Ness. Tony was hiding behind Oliver and Jeff.

"Tony, it's not scary because we're in a basement," said Oliver.

"No... I just don't want to get... sick," he replied.

"Fine, I'll ask for masks," Oliver offered. He went up to a nurse and was asking for some masks. Meanwhile, Jeff and Tony were in the hallway, wondering which block they are in.

"I got some masks for us, here Tony," said Oliver, giving Tony his mask. "I also got information from the nurse that this basement hospital is big, so let's try to find green walls."

"Alright," said Tony and Jeff with their mask on. The three began to walk in the hallway, with the color they are currently in is pink.

"Well, this hospital basement looks huge," said Jeff.

"It does look big, but the ceilings are so close," said Oliver.

"Is there a map?" Tony asked.

The three stopped in silence. Jeff, Oliver, and Tony looked at each other when Tony asked for a map.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ASK FOR A MAP?" Oliver yelled at Jeff.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" Jeff yelled back.

"Guys, be quiet! We'll get in trouble Jeff," Tony tugged on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry Tony," said Jeff. "Let's go get a map from a nurse around here."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Jeff," said Oliver.

"Let's just find this map," Jeff sighed. They started walking towards the hallway and the pink walls were almost fading into yellow. As they were walking, they finally found a nurse to help them.

"Can we get a map, please? We're lost," said Jeff.

"There isn't specifically a map of this hospital, but I made a sketch for this place," the nurse responded.

"Mind if we look at it?" Tony asked.

"Sure, hold-"

"Nurse Joy, I will be off-shift now, can you watch my patient for me please?" another nurse interrupted.

"Alright Nurse May, give me the block color, number, and room."

"Green Block 5, in Room 8," she responded.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed. "That's where we're visiting Alex in!"

"Oh, you're right Tony!" said Jeff. "Nurse, can you please take us to that room, please? That's where my friend is being treated."

"Sure, follow me," she said. The three followed Nurse Joy and walked through the long hallway.

"You guys are students here, right?" the nurse asked.

"Correct," the boys said.

"What happened to Alex?"

"Concussion," Oliver answered.

"Alright, we entered the Green Block, now we need to get to Block 5 and then Room 8."

"What block did we enter?" Oliver asked.

"Block 3," she responded.

"That's great, we'll see Alex in no time!" Jeff cheered.

Walking through the long hallways of this hospital, Jeff and company walked past by sick patients, so they tried their best not to get near or in-touch with them as they avoided everyone they walked past by. After a long walk, they finally arrived in front of the door Room 8, Green Block 5.

"Thank you, Nurse!" the three of them greeted.

"Happy to serve you, I need to get back to my other patient. I'll see you around."

"Goodbye!" Jeff opened the door to Alex's door and he was in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his red hair.

"Hey guys," said Alex.

"How's your treatment?" Oliver asked.

"Well, first off, thanks for the big bump you gave me on my head. Second, I'm doing great, I guess," said Alex.

"I didn't know that Snow Wood had a facility downstairs for injured or sick people. Huh, that's peculiar," said Jeff.

"Me neither," said Tony.

"I'll get out in two hours or so, injuries aren't that bad."

"How did you get your bump again?" Jeff asked.

"Oliver dragged me down the staircase and bumped my head when we made a turn," said Alex. Oliver was smiling at Jeff at Tony.

"That's not what roommates and friends are for, you know," said Jeff.

"Yeah, sorry Alex," Oliver apologized.

"It's alright, just don't be hyper like that again. Yes, we did hypothesize that Jeff would be back, and our hypothesis was right, please don't drag me down the floor next time."

"I feel bad now," said Oliver.

"Don't feel bad, I'm still your roommate and your best friend. Like Jeff and Tony!" said Alex.

"They have a closer connection than us though."

"It's because they would always play and have fun with each other as kids," said Alex. "Even at a young age,they made sacrifices for the sake of their friendship. Those two even have a lot in common, right guys?"

Jeff and Tony nodded.

"You see, we can get annoying at sometimes, but I'm glad I'm your friend. In fact, I'm glad that the four of us are friends," said Alex.

"I will admit, I do get crazy at some times," said Oliver.

"We all are crazy, don't sweat it."

"Alex, can I hug you?"

"My arms are open," he answered.

Oliver went up to Alex and they embraced in a hug as they apologized for the small accident. Jeff and Tony looked at each other and blushed once again.

"Tony, do you mind getting the four of us water please?" Alex asked.

"I'll do it," Jeff offered.

"Thanks," said Alex. Jeff went out of the room while Tony had a seat.

 _10:12 AM_

"So, what do you want to do today? Want to go off-campus and use the shuttle to go places?" Oliver asked Alex and Tony.

"Well, Fourside is far and I'm not traveling that far again," said Alex. "Maybe on Spring Break!"

"What about you Tony?"

"I'll just study the periodic table again," he responded.

"C'mon, a day without chemistry please? We can go to the nearby beach and go swimming in Summers!"

"Sure, with Jeff?"

"With Jeff."

"Can I tell you guys something?" Tony asked.

"Go ahead, feel free to tell us. We don't judge," said Oliver.

"Alright, you've seen me act all cute with Jeff, right?"

"Well, you guys are best friends, but like we said, we won't discriminate," said Alex.

"Since we grew close to each other, I grew fond of him and his smile. He's adorable and cute and all, and I want to say this," said Tony.

"We're ready," said Oliver and Alex.

"I'm gay. Yes, I am homosexual," said Tony. He sighed than sat down with a facepalm.

"No, Tony! Don't be embarrassed! We will protect you from those who don't believe in the freedom of speech and love!" Oliver came over to Tony and started to confront him.

"It's just that I've liked Jeff for a long time and I think that he might not like me back," said Tony. Tears started coming out of his face.

"Well, I'm glad you came out to us, we will help you with anything! Jeff is your best friend and he'll also help you too," said Oliver.

"But what if he doesn't like me back? This was embarrassing to come out."

"I bet he will, you just have to wait! Don't bring yourself down, we love you even if you're gay or different," said Oliver.

"I just-"

Jeff interrupted the conversation with a plate of water in cups in his hand as he came into the room. He saw Tony crying with Oliver comforting him.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Jeff asked.

"I'm just so happy that you're back, you left me in absence," Tony lied. Jeff put down the plate and gave water to everyone, then got a box of tissues for his best friend to wipe his tears.

"T-thank you," he said.

"Do you need a hug? I'll comfort you if you need to," Jeff offered.

"Yes please," he nodded and cried at the same time.

Jeff cuddled with Tony as he cried, then there was Oliver and Alex smiling at Tony and Jeff.

"You know Tony, I'm glad to be back, just to say it for you again. I love you as a friend, I hope we can become even closer and closer," said Jeff.

Tony cried even more but instead of a frown, he kept a smile on his face. "Jeff, I missed you too! My buddy!" He proceeded to cuddle back with Jeff.

"I want to hang out with you today, want to do it?" Jeff asked.

Tony responded by nodding.

"Great! Oliver, want to come?" Jeff offered.

"I'll just stay here to watch over Alex, you can go ahead," said Oliver.

"Alright, we'll be somewhere around here, I guess. Bye!" said Jeff. He took Tony around his arm and walked out of the room, then closed the door.

"He never drank his water though," Alex pointed out.

 _2:34 PM_

Later in the day, Alex was released from the facility and Jeff and Tony were out in the snow, building a snowman. Even though it was summer in Foggyland, it was still cold and snowing in Winters. The sun was up though, and the temperature was around 62 degrees Farenheit. The two best friends were laying down in the cold snow looking at the sky, while Tony had a sketchbook out and Jeff was taking notes in mind for his new invention.

"You said you would take me on your next adventure, right?" Tony asked.

"Forget the Chosen Four bullcrap, I'll take you," said Jeff.

"Do you miss me?" said Tony.

"No matter how many times you answer, yes." Jeff smiled.

From the courtyard, there was people who sat down and drinking a cup of tea on the porch. There was two girls along with two other boys who were having a conversation from the porch.

"C'mon Sadie, we should go to Summers so we can go surfing and go to that one nightclub there!"

"Tory, no. I already told you that I'm changing my dorm, so I have to move out soon of my old dorm."

"What about you Brooke? You're looking sexy for a date today," said Tory.

"I'll be busy too, sorry. I have to work at the nearby cafe around Lake Tess," she responded.

Tory is a Junior student at Snow Wood who has blonde hair, sunglasses, a six-pack, and always wears sweatpants. His hair is shown, but he always wears a hat over it saying "SUPER". He even has a cleft chin, a diamond shaped head, and always happy when it comes to women, but hates everything else. Although, he can be very judgmental about others. Then there was Brooke and Sadie, these twin Junior students who are also at Snow Wood. They are identical twins, who have chestnut-auburn hair, are about 5'8, big breasts, and are very slender. They are always up to something when it comes to men; except if they are busy.

"It's just me and Jake?"

"Sadly, you are correct," the girls responded.

"Jake, do you want to cancel?" Tory asked.

"It's up to you," he said. Jake is Tory's roommate, although one major difference is that Jake is a Senior student. He loves getting along with friends he's forced to get along with, but is very judgmental like Tory too. He has red hair, a cleft chin like Tory's, a six-pack, and always wears shorts in any condition.

"Well, what a bummer. Thank you for taking us out for tea though," said Jake.

"No problem!" Sadie giggled. "You can come by our dorms anytime if you want something from us."

"Alright, until next time," said Tory. The girls got out of their seats and went back inside the building, while Tory and Jake sat on the porch of the courtyard, looking at their surroundings in Winters.

"It's summer, why the hell does it still snow?" Tory asked.

"It's called Winters, duh," Jake replied.

 _meanwhile_

"Jeff, think fast!" Tony yelled out.

"Huh?" Jeff turned around and Tony had a snowball in his hand. He threw it directly to his face and he was knocked out by the impact of the snowball.

"Jeffy! No!" Tony was shocked and came over to Jeff as he was knocked unconscious on the floor, with his glasses covered in snow. Until then, Jeff's hand reached his pocket and got out a snowball in his hand.

"Ha! You thought! Take this, Tony!" Jeff threw the snowball he was hiding in his pocket towards Tony's chest. He was knocked back but then started laughing once again.

"Nice one, Jeff!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm tired, I'll just lay down next to you," said Jeff. He fell to the snowy ground along with Tony, and was happy about their reunion after the War Against Giygas. Everything was peaceful for them, they smiled, talked, laughed, ran, and blushed at each other, and were become closer and great friends. These two were building a strong connection closer to each other (not that Jeff knows about Tony's secret) and had been friends for a long time. They took risks for each other, made promises, and trusted each other.

"The sky is nice, isn't it?" Jeff asked.

"It is, like you," said Tony.

"Well then, that was cheesy," Jeff laughed. Before they could say anything else, two snowballs about the size of a football hit Jeff and Tony's head.

"Ouch, what in the world?..."

"Where did that come from?" Tony complained. "Hey, your glasses, Jeff!"

Jeff's glasses were covered in snow and he couldn't see. He had to deal with two situations: coming where that big snowball came from and a cloth to wipe Jeff's glasses.

"H-hey! I can't see!" said Jeff.

"Don't worry, Jeff! I'll try to think of a way to wipe your glasses!"

Over the distance, coming from the courtyard was Tory and Jake with an evil grin on their faces.

"Gay people on it, once again," Tory complained.

"Makes me sick," said Jake.

"Good thing I got a touchdown on their faces, I don't want them around me," said Tory.

"Let's keep watching them panic and freak out," Jake suggested.

Tony couldn't use his jacket because it would scratch the lens off, so he had to use something else to clean his glasses. He took off his jacket and wiped the snow off his shirt but once he felt his shirt, it feels like a microfiber cloth that you can use to wipe glasses.

"I have a solution! Jeff, don't worry!" Tony took off his shirt and proceeded to wipe Jeff's glasses with his shirt, which he used as a microfiber cloth.

"That kid is shirtless! They are really getting onto my nerves now," said Tory.

"We still hit them with a snowball, no need to worry. Although, looking at the shirtless kid makes me want to vomit," Jake stated.

Tony was wiping Jeff's glasses to wipe out the snow. Jeff didn't know what was going on, but as Tony kept wiping, the lens were clearing up. The snow was fully gone and Jeff's lens were left unscratched.

"Hey Ton- whoa," said Jeff. He was surprised by how Tony saved him with his shirt, but he was also appeared shirtless. Tony was carrying him in the snow.

"Heh, yeah. I wiped your glasses, can you see Jeff?" Tony asked.

"I'm looking at your shirtless body right now," he answered and blushed.

"Oh, sorry Jeff!" Tony blushed back and put on shirt back on, while Jeff stood up.

"Now, who the hell threw those at us?"

"Let's find out, Jeff!"

Jeff and Tony got their stuff started marching towards the courtyard to see who targeted both of them. Tory and Jake were giggling and ran inside the campus.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled.

"It's them! They're students that are in older grades," Tony pointed out.

"Well damn, they got away. That was a nice time in the snow though," said Jeff.

"I have to admit. Want to go see Oliver and Alex in their dorm now?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Yeah, Jeff!"

 _3:14 PM_

Jeff and Tony made it back inside the building, heading to Dorm 201. Tony got Jeff's notepad and his sketchbook and went into their dorm to put away their stuff. Jeff knocked on the door to see if they were there.

"Hello? Oliver? Alex?"

"We're here, hold on!" Oliver replied.

"Oh, alright."

Tony came back from their dorm. "Hey Jeff, are they there?"

"They are, they're just doing something in there for a bit," he responded.

Through their door, you can hear complaints. "Damn, I can't find my wallet! Alex, do you know where your wallet is?"

"I have it Oliver, but keep looking for yours."

Jeff and Tony looked at each other. "Tony, do you know anything about this? What do they need money for?"

"I don't know Jeff, let's see!"

"Oh, found it, it was in your... underwear drawer, the hell?"

"I don't want to ask or know how it ended up in my underwear. Let's open the door for Jeff and Tony."

"Alright, Alex." The door opened with Oliver and Alex with cash in their hands.

"Why do you guys have money in your hands?" Jeff asked.

"We're buying our tickets for the dance of the new school year," Oliver answered.

"Mhm, we're buying it right now before the prices rise," said Alex.

"I've never been to a school dance before, should I go?" Jeff asked.

"Mhm! It's fun and it's worth it! You should go with Tony!" Oliver recommended.

"I don't know, probably not," said Jeff.

"C'mon Jeff! You are such a party pooper! You never come to the dances," said Tony.

"We should honor your return at that dance," said Oliver.

"Just for once? It'll be fun! You always miss out," said Alex.

"Fine, fine. Just for once. I'll come with Tony."

"YAY! Jeff!" Tony hugged Jeff on accepting their invite to the school dance and Jeff started to give Oliver and Alex a thumbs-up.

"Okay, well, should we come with you?" Jeff asked.

"If you want, but if you want to buy your ticket now, you need $15 and your ID to buy a ticket to the dance," Oliver informed Jeff.

"I still have my ID, I don't know about money. Mind if you wait for me?"

"We'll wait in front of your dorm," said Alex.

"I'll get my money and ID too," said Tony. Him and Jeff went in their dorm to get their stuff while Oliver and Alex were waiting outside.

"I have to be honest, they're adorable when they hug," said Oliver.

"Just got to wish the best for them," said Alex.

Tony came out of his dorm with his wallet in hand. "Everything is in here, so we'll be fine."

"Alright, great! Where's Jeff?" He asked.

"Jeff is still looking for his wallet, it has his money in it. He got his ID though," Tony replied.

"Does he know where he last had it?" Oliver asked.

"Don't know, hopefully Jeff will find it though."

"Wait, do you hear that?" said Alex.

There was something grumbling. It came from Alex, even Oliver, and Tony!

"It's coming from us... what's happening?!" Tony freaked out.

"Calm down you guys, we're just hungry. We only had breakfast today," said Oliver.

"No, Jeff and I had lunch earlier!"

It was silent as people passed by in the hallway of Floor Two. After seconds passed, there was a fart.

"Tony, was that you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Tony chuckled.

"Man, if you need to go, take a dump in the Bathe & Wash Room," said Alex.

"Will do, be right back!" said Tony.

 _meanwhile_

 _3:30 PM_

"Tony is dropping a nuke in that toilet, isn't he," said Alex.

"Yikes, don't talk about others like that," said Oliver. He was also giggling but tried to hide it from Alex.

"Why are you telling me not to talk like that if you're giggling?"

"Fine, you got me," said Oliver.

"I'm back!" Tony came back from his business and was ready to go. Jeff also came out of his dorm with his wallet.

"Wow Jeff, you finally found it!" Tony exclaimed. "Let's go?"

"Sure, let's go!"

 _5:47 PM_

The four finally bought their ticket and was excited for the dance that was coming up, even with Jeff going to his first school dance with Tony pumped up. Because they had growling stomachs earlier, the four decided on a place to eat, but there weren't a lot of choices around Winters or Snow Wood.

"I'm hungry," said Alex.

"I'm craving for curly fries," said Tony.

"I'm craving for chicken," said Jeff.

"I'm craving for pizza," said Oliver.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Alex surveyed everyone.

"There's a diner near Maxwell's cabin," said Tony.

"Maxwell! Does anyone even know how he is doing?" Oliver asked.

"Oh Oliver, he's doing alright. He's still the same, but he's very busy in his cabin, so let's not bother him," Jeff informed.

"Alright, let's go to that diner!" said Tony. "What is it called again?"

"It's called the Munch-In Cafe," said Alex.

Everyone got their destination to eat. "Let's go!", they all shouted.

 _6:21 PM_

The sun was setting over the woods of Winters, and the Tessie Watchers got back into their tents for a new day. If you didn't know, there was a diner that was built next to Maxwell's cabin for tourists around Winters. It was called the 'Munch-In Diner", and that's where our four friends are eating at right now. They are currently discussing what will they do next to get prepared for the school year.

"I still need to buy more school supplies at the local drugstore," said Oliver.

"Me too," said Alex.

"What appetizers do you want?" Tony asked everyone.

"I want nachos," said Jeff.

"Potato skins are delicious," said Oliver.

"I really don't care," said Alex.

"Potato skins and nachos it is!" Tony declared. A waitress came over to their table to take their orders.

"Hello kids, are you from Snow Wood I assume?"

"Indeed," Jeff answered.

"Ah! Nice to meet you all, I am Janette, and I am a former graduate of Snow Wood!"

"Really? That's awesome!", said Alex.

"Do you live around here?" Jeff asked.

"I live in the cabin right next to this diner," she answered.

Everybody looked at each other as they had shocked expressions on their faces.

"MAXWELL'S CABIN? YOU LIVE THERE?" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, so you kids know Maxwell! I'm his girlfriend!"

"REALLY?!" Everyone yelled again. Janette responded by nodding.

"What a surprise, our old Senior friend's girlfriend is taking our order!" Jeff pointed out.

"You know what, since you guys know my boyfriend, I'll let you off the hook. Food is free for you, no charge at all," she offered.

"Janette, we are so happy to have you as our server, but can we get an order of potato skins and nachos around please?" Tony asked.

"Sure, but for the nachos, do you want steak or chicken?"

"Surprise us, chicken, steak, doesn't matter."

"Alright, what drinks do you guys want?"

"We all want a chocolate milkshake, please!" Tony answered.

"Are you guys ready to order your entrée?"

"Not yet," said Jeff.

"Alright, I'll get your milkshakes and your appetizers!" Janette left their table and they were waiting for their food.

"Jeff, would you consider Snow Wood or your father's lab as home?" Oliver asked while reading the menu.

"I'd consider Snow Wood since I was raised here. I never got close to my father, to be honest."

Janette comes with their orders of potato skins, nachos, and their milkshakes. "Here you are, kids! Your order of potato skins, chicken nachos, and the milkshakes."

"Why are there only three?" Jeff asked.

"Well, after making your third one, the milkshake machine shut down for some unknown reason, so all I can do at this situation is one of you guys share a milkshake with two straws, is that fine?"

"I'll share with Tony," Jeff offered. "Oliver and Alex, they're all yours."

"Thanks," both of them replied.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Janette asked.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"I'll start with the curled-brown haired kid. What would you like?"

"I'll just have curly fries please!"

"Blonde kid in glasses, what would you like?"

"Chicken tenders would be great."

"Blonde kid without glasses, what would you like?"

"A slice of cheese pizza would satisfy me."

"How about the red-haired?"

"I'll just get what kid in glasses gets," said Alex.

"Alright, thanks!"

Oliver and Alex proceeded to drink their milkshakes while Jeff and Tony got out their straws. They dipped their straw into the drink and proceeded to drink. Tony was blushing and Jeff smiling as they continued to finish the milkshake. Alex swallowed on the cherry that was on top and Oliver was scooping the whipped cream with his straw then sucking on it.

"See, isn't this another great way to celebrate your return, Jeff?" Oliver asked.

"I guess, so. Thanks, guys, even the free meal was a surprise to all of us," Jeff responded.

"Are you going to finish the whipped cream?" Tony asked.

"Sure, let me just do this for saving me." Jeff got whipped cream with his finger and smothered it on Tony's face. Jeff smiled and winked at Tony, while he was blushing.

"Oh, my gosh," Alex said to himself.

"This is a show? Man, I'm about to have a dinner and a show," Oliver said to himself.

Tony dipped his finger into the whipped cream and also smothered it on Jeff's cheek freckle. Jeff got the whipped cream smothered on his face and licked it, then wiped it back at Tony. They were both having fun with whipped cream; just making a mess on their faces.

"I wouldn't play with my food if I were you," said Oliver.

"Oh, sorry. Jeff, do you mind if I wipe your cheek?"

"Not at all," he said. Tony got a napkin and wiped his cheek, and Jeff wiped his cheek back with a napkin. Janette came over with a plate of food, ready to serve the kids.

"Oh boy, food!" Oliver pointed out.

"Finally, I've been starving!" Tony exclaimed.

"Let's eat!" said Alex.

 _later_

 _7:02 PM_

The night started to fall over Winters and the boys finally finished their free meal. They thanked Janette for everything and told her to tell Maxwell that they greeted him. Finally, they got back to Snow Wood with a full stomach and decided to call it a day for Jeff's return. Everyone was happy for Jeff returning with Tony the happiest. The boys were back in their dorms with Tony studying the periodic table once again and Jeff putting away his set of bottle rockets.

"That was a long day, wasn't it?" Jeff asked.

"I enjoyed it with you," said Tony.

"I enjoyed it with you too." They both smiled at each other once again and Jeff went out to shower and wash in the Bathe & Wash Room.

 _7:34 PM_

Jeff was done washing and dressed in his pajamas, then it was Tony's turn to wash. As Tony got out of the room, he looked over Tony's study of the periodic table that he looked over and kept since the day he received one from a chemistry lecture years back. There was a lot of notes, categorizing element by element, section by section, electrons by electrons, and putting the element in their respected category, like Neon in Noble Gases.

"Tony, I've seen that you studied so well on your favorite subject during my absence," said Jeff.

Jeff turned on the lamp on the desk and continued to read through his notes. While flipping through one of his pages, he noticed a sketch that he drew but ended up getting lost. He flipped back through the pages and finally found it. It was a drawing of him and Tony in a heart, with the text on top that says "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER". Jeff smiled at this drawing and wrote a little note on the bottom saying:

 _"We'll be best friends forever, no matter what. -Jeff"_

 _8:00 PM_

Until then, he kept skimming through his periodic table notes but then Alex came into his room, freaked out.

"JEFF! YOU NEED TO COME HERE! TONY'S ABOUT TO BE BEATEN UP!"

"TONY?"

"YES, HELP HIM!"

Jeff had a big frown on his face as if he was angry; he pushed up his glasses and got out his Gaia Beam gun from his adventure with Ness. He hid the gun in his pocket and proceeded to out from his dorm into the scene.

"JEFF! HELP ME!"

"I'm sorry, I can't deal with boys being cute to other boys," said Tory. He held Tony in the air with other kids crowding around Tony, making fun of him. People in the crowd were shouting rude stuff towards Tony.

"YOU DISGUST ME!"

"BEAT HIM UP, TORY!"

"DISGUSTING FOURSIDE SEWER RAT!"

"LET'S THROW STUFF AT HIS FACE!"

Alex and Oliver ran towards the scene with an angry Jeff coming up to the crowd. Although, he didn't want to be involved in a scene again where he got his friend beat up, there was a voice coming at his head.

"Jeff, as kids, we always promised to take risks for each other!" It was Tony's voice in Jeff's mind.

"C'mon Jeff, what are you doing? Stand up to them!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I-I'm shy," Jeff lied.

"It's all obvious that you are shy to the public, but he's your best friend! We stood up against Liam as kids and we can do this again! Do something!"

"Alright Oliver, I'll do it." Jeff put his hand into his pocket and was prepared to grab out his Gaia Beam at any second something happens to Tony.

"Before I give him the beating, would anyone like to throw stuff at him?" Tory asked.

The crowd was cheering while a few people were scared, including Oliver and Alex.

"I got a rock from the garden!" A student shouted out. He proceeded to throw it towards Tony as he was crying and he flung it towards him. Before it could hit him, there was a laser beam that came out of nowhere and hit the rock. The velocity of the rock stopped, started burning, and burned into ashes on the floor while Tony looked at the person who shot the laser beam and started to grin. The student who threw the rock ran away screaming, while everyone else made a path and looked at the person who shot the laser beam. It was Jeff, with the Gaia Beam in his hand, walking towards Tory.

"So it was you, one of the students who threw snowballs at both of us. Where's your buddy?" Jeff asked.

"He's a Senior student, doesn't want to get in trouble," Tory responded.

"I still can report you for the snowballs, you know," said Jeff.

"Do you want your friend to end up in the hospital facility that's in our basement? Or you want him buried in a coffin that's deeper than our basement?"

"Neither, you stupid and obnoxious idiot, let my friend go," Jeff responded. Everyone else gasped at Jeff for his return and his actions.

"What are you going to do? Tell on me?"

"No." Jeff got out his Gaia Beam and pointed it towards Tory. "I'm not afraid to use it, so let him go."

"Jeff, please help me," said Tony.

"That's it, I can't help you but give him a good beating. Here it goes." Tory proceeded to punch Tony in the face, but before he could punch him, he started to smell smoke. Everyone was screaming and ran back into their dorms, except for Oliver and Alex who were watching the scene.

"What the hell?" Tory smelled smoke coming from him and felt his head with his hat on fire.

"Would you still consider yourself to be super?" Jeff asked.

"NO! THIS BURNS!" Tory dropped Tony on the floor and grabbed his burning hat. He proceeded to throw the burning hat at Tony, but Jeff fired his Gaia Beam at the hat, which burned into ashes.

"My hair! You stupid piece of crap, you'll be seeing blood dripping from your faces!"

Until Tory could do anything else, white smoke was blown at him with Tory dropping to the floor and falling unconscious. The white smoke was coming from a fire extinguisher, with a woman holding it. The woman was Brooke.

"Damn it, Tory, beating up people like always. Are you kids alright?" she asked.

"Tony isn't breathing, he probably breathed in the smoke!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh no," Brooke said.

"This isn't good! Tony!" Jeff ran up to Tony and looked at him if he was alright.

"Should I get a nurse?" Brooke asked.

"Wait, Tony is breathing!" Jeff exclaimed. Tony was coughing and he got up, looking at Jeff.

"What happened? Jeff? What was going on?"

"You breathed in smoke when this guy's hat was on fire. Are you okay?"

"I'm excellent Jeff, thank you!" Tony hugged Jeff and Brooke was relived that Tony was okay.

"It's good that you guys are safe. I'll be taking him to the Dean if you please," said Brooke.

"Thank you," said Jeff.

Oliver and Alex ran up to them. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're alright. Tony just needs to rest," said Jeff.

"Did you even shower and brush your teeth?" Oliver asked.

"I did, I just need to put all of my study kits away and rest. Thank you guys, I appreciate your help," said Tony.

While Jeff didn't really know why he was going to beat up, he thought it was because they were playing in the snow like kids. Everyone went back to bed, even with Oliver and Alex asleep, and it was _8:54 PM._ Tony was putting his stuff away while Jeff was getting ready to sleep. Before Tony also hit the sack, he had something to say to Jeff.

"Jeff?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Jeff, the promise we made is still alive today. Thanks for protecting me. You have a heart of gold."

"Tony... I'm blushing." Jeff smiled at Tony with a blush on his face, which caused Tony to turn red.

"Well, goodnight. Thanks for celebrating my return. I love you," said Jeff. He turned off the lights and fell into slumber.

"Jeff... I love you too." In the dark, Tony was still red by Jeff's words and felt lovestruck. He wanted to scream, cry, laugh, smile, and dance, but he didn't want to disturb Jeff in his sleep. Finally, Tony felt drowsy and fell asleep into the night that was over Winters.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **RETURN TO SNOW WOOD (PART 2)**

 **END...? OR IS IT?**

Since you finally made it here, I'd like to congratulate you on how far you made it in this chapter. I'm terribly sorry that this chapter was long, but this was from my heart, dedicated to my friend. I want to say once again, happy late birthday to my EarthBound partner-in-crime that loves to give me smiles on my face! Read the **END.** It's asking if it's the end of this chapter or not. Well, to answer your question, IT ISN'T! There's one more scene that you all need to see...

 **SEPTEMBER 2, 199X**

 _12:10 AM_

It was still the night of when Tony has harassed once again. Everyone is sleeping in their dorms, some workers still awake, and some who are just relaxing in the lounges. Outside of Snow Wood's gate, there was a black man waiting, pushing on the buzzer. The Dean picked up his call.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Foggyland Postage & Delivery Service," he answered.

"You may come in."

The gates started to open and he entered the campus. The mailman entered the doors of Snow Wood with a few people in the Main Hall, having some coffee in their robes. The mailman walked towards the front desk with an envelope in his hand.

"Mailman? At 12 in the morning?" The front desk lady replied.

"I'm working at night for an extra paycheck. How was the field trip at Fourside?" he asked.

"Great, who's the letter to?"

"A kid named Tony, from a boy named Jeff Andonuts."

"Huh! THE Jeff Andonuts! Alright, let me look through the housing list."

While the lady was searching through the list, the mailman whistled and tried to start a conversation with her.

"How's your night, ma'am?"

"Please don't talk to me while I'm going through the housing list," she replied.

"Alrighty then."

He was still waiting for her response. Finally, the lady found Tony and called for assistance.

"Oh! I found Tony housing with Jeff, in Room 201. Thank you, here's your tip." She gave the mailman $25.

"Wow! For one letter? Have a nice night!" he said. The mailman exited Snow Wood and walked into the woods.

"Assistance," the lady said. "We need you to deliver a letter to Room 201!"

"Coming." The assistance came over and took the letter then starting walking towards the staircase. After walking one level up, he arrived at the second floor. The first door he came to was Dorm 201 and knocked on their door.

"We have mail for you!" The door opened. It was Alex who was wide awake with bags under his eyes.

"Assistance at 12 AM? What is it?" Alex asked.

"We have a letter for you, I am sorry for disturbing your sleep. Have a nice night." The assistance man walked back downstairs and Alex got a flashlight to read the letter. He tried to not flash it around the room so he wouldn't wake up Oliver, but once he flashed the light over the envelope, Alex noticed that they accidentally got the wrong room.

"Oh crap, it's supposed to be for Tony. And it's from Jeff, how sweet," Alex whispered to himself. He walked out of his dorm and knocked on the dorm next door. While Tony was sleeping, he woke up to the banging sounds on his door. Jeff was still asleep.

"What's that banging? That's so annoying, I just want to sleep," he groaned. Tony walked to the banging door and opened it to find Alex with the letter to Tony.

"Alex? What made you wake me up?"

"Assistance came and delivered a letter to our dorm. Apparently, they switched the dorm numbers and it's actually for you."

"A letter? From who?"

"Jeff."

Tony turned around to Jeff and he was still sleeping. He had a few snores in his sleep.

"Oh, well thanks. Go back to sleep."

"Goodnight. Tony."

"Goodnight, Alex." Tony closed the door and looked for a flashlight in his drawer. He finally got one and flashed it over the letter. It was delivered to him, from Jeff. Tony proceeded to open the seal and get the letter inside. He began to read it with the flashlight.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _Thank you for the kind words consisting that I have a "heart of gold." Indeed, you also have a "heart of gold" also! You can wipe my glasses I guess, only when it's really dirty, but you don't have to. I'm sorry that I'm missing out right now. Please tell Alex and Oliver that I said hi. I'm spending time with my father but he doesn't even know my own name. I promise, I will come back soon to improve the way how I invent objects and weapons, and I also want to see your face again. There will be a time that we will meet again, and it's soon. S.O.O.N. I will come because we are best friends, and I remember saving you from Stonehenge with my friends! I'm also sorry that I missed your birthday. You have a special place in my heart and I don't want any of my friends to get hurt, but I will have to make sacrifices and risks. That's what a great friend does, right? The future says that I will come back to Snow Wood. I really am missing out, sheesh. This concludes my letter, and I will come back to see your special face of yours too._

 _Love,_

 _Jeff Andonuts_

"Oh, so THIS is the letter that Jeff was talking about. They must have delivered it late."

Tony held the letter close to his heart and kept it in his files. After that, he went around Jeff, sleeping in his bed and snoring.

"Jeff, you're cute when you snore. I don't know what I can do without you. I love you too, and I'll tell you soon."

Tony looked at Jeff once more and smiled at him. He went up to him and had his face close to his face and he tried his best not to wake him up. As his face got closer, Jeff and Tony's lips met in a passionate kiss for about two seconds. As Jeff didn't feel anything during his sleep, Tony was very red and rushed back to bed. He was smiling, freaking out in his bed, and screaming in his pillow. Jeff still didn't hear anything with Tony's hair messed and uncurled. Tony winked at Jeff and whispered "thank you" under his breath, and fell back to slumber under the starry night sky of Winters.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **RETURN TO SNOW WOOD (PART 2)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW:** "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, honey? What is it?"

"This red thing fell out of nowhere from the sky..."


	8. CH 7: The Hoods From The Woods

**MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR:** Hello! I am sorry about my very long hiatus, I am glad to announce that first year in high school is finally over and it feels like a good time to play with my Nintendo Switch, play with my dog, take naps, and type fanfictions with a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. Hopefully, I want the series to continue and I'll make sure to work on a chapter every week! So, let's get started with the unsolved mystery that Paula will come through. (Her last name is canonically "Jones", so I'll make changes to the other chapters soon.)

 **COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **THE HOODS FROM THE WOODS**

 **SEPTEMBER 5, 199X**

It's been three days since Poo and Krysler's battle, and there was a huge explosion that shook Dalaam, and the whole country of Chommo. This news is spreading all over the world, even Foggyland and Eagleland, but Ness, Paula, and Jeff do not know about the news of what happened to the homeland of their final friend on their journey to defeat Giygas...

 _6:24 PM_

It was another day in Twoson, with the preschoolers getting onto the school bus, being driven back to their homes. Paula Polestar was finished helping the kids get into the school bus, being greeted with another "thanks!" or "goodbye". After the school bus drove off into the town, Paula looked at the orange skies of Twoson with the sun setting. The beautiful sky gave Paula a beautiful view, but something else that wasn't beautiful. Something small and red came from the sky, hitting Paula's head.

"Ouch! What was that?" Paula caught sight of the item that fell from the sky and it looked like a ruby, but in the shape of a diamond in the starry night sky. There was a big 'A' printed on the ruby which Paula did not know what it stood for. She put it in her pocket and went back into the Polestar Preschool, telling her parents about this.

"Mom? Dad?" Paula yelled out, looking for her parents. Her mom came downstairs while her dad was somewhere in the house.

"Yes, honey? What is it?"

"This red thing fell out of nowhere from the sky. It looks like a ruby, or it is a ruby. Can you help me examine what this is?"

"I'm not good at examining things, but I'll give it a try. Head over to the car for dinner later."

"Dinner? Where at?" Paula asked.

"Either around here or Onett, but it's your father's choice," she answered.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the car," Paula replied. Before she could go to the car, she went upstairs to her room and grabbed her teddy bear with her. She ran back downstairs, out of the preschool, and waited in the car.

"If I only had the keys to the car, maybe I could listen to the radio," she said. Paula took a deep breath and closed her eyes while she was hugging with her teddy bear. Meanwhile, the parents of the young psychic closed the door of the preschool and locked it. The sun was setting down into the trees and Paula was just getting a vision.

"Honey, Paula found this gem on the ground while she was helping the preschoolers," said Mrs. Jones.

"Did you examine what it is?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Well, I could say it is a ruby because the texture seems pretty hard, but what is this big A that is carved on this?"

"I don't know, just give it back to Paula and she could use it for some collection." The Jones parents unlocked their car so they can head off to dinner, but when they got inside the car, Paula was not responding.

"Paula? Are you awake?" Paula's mother went up to her daughter and checked if she had a pulse.

"Fortunately, she has a pulse, but she's not waking up."

"Probably sleep paralysis, but she will be awake soon."

Paula is trapped in her vision as she cannot wake up, but she is holding the gem in front of her as she appears to be in a dark forest.

"Where am I?" Paula asked herself. She ended up in the woods with the gem in the palm of her right hand. She took a look at it and the object started glowing. Everything in the woods were pitch dark, so she had the orb to guide her. She walked around the woods with the gem, trying to find where she is at. Paula could only hear the sound of her footsteps. As she kept walking, there was a sound that was ahead of her, which sounded like chanting.

Suddenly, a scream shook the entire forest.

"A... AAA!"

"WHAT... WAS THAT?" Paula wondered in fear. She continued to walk towards where the sound was coming from. As she kept walking, the sound of footsteps was also behind her, but she did not turn around as she was focused more on the commotion that was ahead of her. In reality, it wasn't a sneeze. It was a person, calling out some sort of name.

Walking deeper into the ominous forest, Paula had this feeling as if someone was stalking her from behind. She ran faster withholding the gem in front of her, running away deep in the darkness from her peculiar feeling that she had. Before she had the chance to wake up, the feeling that Paula had turned out to be a reality, as someone swooped down from the heights of the trees and stood behind Paula. She froze for a second with a very intimidating look that was displayed on her face.

The mysterious figure covered Paula's face with their hands, causing the young psychic to release a loud scream.

"KAHHHHH! MOMMY!"

The young psychic's scream was so loud, that it pierced the figure's ears and was knocked out by the echo. They soon fell unconscious on the ground next to Paula's shoe, leaving the shadowy figure with no movement. She shined the gem onto the shadow.

"Did that... just knock out? And why did it try to kidnap me?"

Meanwhile, the chanting tribe was nowhere to be heard. The forest was dead silent with a dread look on Paula's face. Until then, she stood there, frozen.

6:43 PM

A feminine voice suddenly came out. "Paula!"

"Mom!" Paula rose from her slumber.

"We're here at the restaurant," her mother reminded her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Not really," Paula responded. "I had a strange dream about the gem that fell on me." She held her right palm out to her parents, showing the bright ruby gem with the carved A in the center.

"Don't let that concern you now, let's talk about it later. Let's eat at the restaurant, I know all of us are craving some steak from Fourside," said her father.

"Yes, dad."

The Jones Family exited their car and walked inside to the fancy restaurant that stood in front of them. The name of the restaurant which was displayed on the front, "Embers of Fourside", displayed on the top of building in gold with silver glitter that made it sparkle. The walls of the restaurant were chrome with the color of black with built-in waterfalls that splashed the entrance with bliss and satisfaction. The family walked inside to the modern restaurant which had a wonderful aroma of a variety of soups, spices, roasted garlic, rosemary, and even flavors that can be imagined without tasting. Mr. Jones went up to the front desk of the restaurant to confirm his reservation.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Hello. I am Mr. Jones and I reserved a party of three."

"Alright, let me look for your name, please give me a moment."

"Of course."

Paula's concern was still focused on the gem, with the meaning behind the craved letter and the appearance from the sky. She took the gem and stuffed it in her teddy bear, so she wouldn't have to concern her parents even more. Meanwhile, she got a glance of a boy in a baseball cap eating with his blonde mother, enjoying their steak dinner.

"That can't be! Is that Ness?" Paula whispered under her breath.

Just before Paula could greet him again, Paula was interrupted by her father.

"Paula, our table is ready. Come with us."

"Okay, dad." Paula and her family walked to their table that was about four seats away from Ness' dining spot. Ness was joyfully eating his steak and so was his mother, while Paula was planning away on how she would communicate with him. The family sat down on the table greeted with menus and the waiter took off into the kitchen.

A light bulb flashed above Paula's head. "I got it, my telepathy!"

"You're going to use your telepathy to do what, my girl?" Paula's father asked.

"To speak with my menu! Yes, I will communicate with the menu to ask what is the best suggestion that I could eat here," she excused herself.

"That sounds strange, dear. I thought we're all getting steak," said her father.

"Well, you have a great imagination, don't let anything stop you from wondering, Paula. Just make sure to order your food soon," said her mother.

"Of course, mommy." Paula began to close her eyes and held the menu in front of her.

"This is a voice of a similar person you've heard and traveled before... I have called out to you for your guidance! I believe the peace of Eagleland could be under siege again, and even the world... not Giygas, but it could even be a bigger threat... Ness! I am calling out to you, my friend, my partner-in-crime that I've traveled beyond land to land... Ness! Please receive my message and think about this, and look behind you four tables back at the restaurant you're at..."

Paula opened her eyes and dropped the menu to the table. She took a deep breath, believing that her message to Ness was delivered and was able to understand her telepathy.

"So, what have you chosen to order?" Paula's mom asked.

"Can we have garlic onion rings, please?"

Paula's dad had his palm to his face. "Silly girl, that isn't on the menu!"

Meanwhile, the young hero was about to finish his last bite of steak until there was a shock that went through his head. It circulated throughout his brain which was soon followed by other shocks that went through his entire nervous system, making his eyes open wide and caused him to bounce on his chair.

"Gah!"

Ness' mom looked at him in concern. "Ness! What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just pinched myself because I felt like I was eating my steak too fast, mom."

"Don't do that, you're going to choke! Here, wipe your mouth. It has steak sauce all over it," said his mom as she gave him a napkin.

"Thank you," he said. As Ness wiped his mouth, the message finally came to Ness and kept rubbing the cloth all over as he was analyzing the thought. After reading the message in his head, he had a huge look of fear on his face and looked four tables back. Ness was astonished.

"It's... Paula?" Ness took a glance at the psychic that he had traveled with and she was drinking a glass of water on with a calamari appetizer on her table shared among her parents.

"Ness, your girlfriend is here?"

"Mom, what girlfriend? You're ridiculous."

"Nothing. I'm going to pay the bill now."

Many questions came to the hero: Why is Paula here? What is she warning me about? Who is going to attack the world once again? How is this force considered a greater menace than Giygas? Most importantly, who is it?

Paula came to her senses that Ness was able to receive her message. Before she was able to send another message, she was interrupted by her mother.

"Paula, what are you going to order? The waiter is here," she said.

"Oh, may I have the Fourside Strip please?" She requested.

"Of course, with what side?"

"With a side of steamed vegetables."

"Yes! I'll take the rest of your menus," said the waiter.

"Thank you so much. I hope our dinner turns out to become delicious!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed.

"No problem, if you need anything, please let me know of your assistance," said the waiter.

"Mom and dad, I'll be at the restroom," said Paula.

"Yes, but make sure you come back before the food comes out," said her dad.

Paula looked behind her to see if Ness was still at his table, only to an empty chair appeared. She got up and as she headed to the restroom, she got a glimpse of Ness next to the exit of the restaurant, his mom paying for the bill.

"I need to tell Ness what happened, before I may never see him again!" Paula exclaimed.

Paula changed her destination to the exit with her avoiding other customers and waiters who were in her way, swifting through the pathway and apologizing to people that she knocked into her rush. She ran with the gem in her hand hoping to show it to Ness and slid to the entrance as if she was a baseball player sliding into a base.

"Ness!"

"Paula?"

"So, it was you! I thought I gave the message to the wrong person."

"Why would you think that? And what's going on again? I understood in your message that we could be under attack again," said Ness.

"I don't know, but that's a theory. This gem, you see... it fell from the sky," Paula explained as she held out her proof in her hand.

"Whoa, that looks cool!"

"Yeah, but it fell on my head while we were closing the preschool from the sky. It could be a message from other aliens."

"Please, we already dominated the entire alien race."

"I'm not!" Paula objected. "I even had a dream about it. I'm not sure if it was aliens, but it could be mysterious humans or another race. What if they're dangerous and they plan to attack Earth?"

"Well, we can kick butt. You pray, Jeff blasts guns and rockets, Poo uses his magic, and I rock," said Ness.

"You sound like it's a problem that can be easily solved, but the whole group is separated! Jeff is back in Winters and Poo is back in his country. You don't know if we can ever reunite like this again," Paula assumed.

Until Ness could speak, the Breaking News alert on the television above the front desk was brought to their attention.

"This is something that needs to be brought to the world! This is Sherman Oak, brought to you by the World News Network."

"Ness, let's watch what's happening," said his mom.

"A mysterious boom had roared in the skies around the world region of Chrommo! I am here, in the desert of Scaraba, here to present the incident that shook the region and will shock the world. If you look in the sky, there are usually pink clouds that hold this village in the sky what is named Dalaam. Poo, the Crown Prince that resides there had gone through a ferocious duel with the highness of Prince Krysler, from the Shailai Race. Although, the fate of their battle had ended in a gigantic explosion which engulfed the entire village and had ruined the pigments of pink in the clouds, resulting in dirty and dark clouds. There are bodies dropping from the sky into the desert, ocean, and even in nearby villages and cities! What can we do about this? The beautiful skies of the Scaraba desert have turned into darkness and this has resulted in a grave for many bodies to drop and rot. What a mess! What can we do about this? According to our weatherman, the clouds are covering almost the majority of Chrommo and is heading to other countries. This is Sherman Oak with World News Network. Be safe, and have a nice day."

The television's broadcast had returned to its channel, with Ness and Paula looking at each other with shocked expressions on their faces with their mouths wide open. Both of them were speechless, not knowing what to say on Poo's fate.

 _9:12 PM_

Meanwhile, the setting is changed to a nearby forest around Twoson. There is a peaceful sound of an owl hooting and crickets chirping near the site of a bonfire where there are ten people in a brown hood surrounded in a circle around the fire with their arms folded and their faces shadowed. These people are discussing a specific topic of their own, what other people doesn't know, and what the whole world doesn't know of their peculiar conference. As their discussion was on a summit of many topics, one came up to the center of attention.

"Master. I lost my gem today. Please, forgive me, and my representation of our salvation and my dedication," the hooded figure apologized.

The flame got brighter and hotter. "YOU FOOL! Do you not recognize how much that could put our identities in danger? You could even put our whole society at risk!"

"Master, I promise I will retrieve it back. I do not know where it landed, but of course, it should be somewhere around this area," the hooded man responded.

"How the hell did you lose that in the first place?" The flame asked furiously.

"We were 'air-strolling' after executing the mission you've given us, no? It dropped during our return because it clipped off my hood. The mission you've given us to eliminate that one lady from Fourside for witnessing our identity. It is complete," he reported.

"That is splendid. Although, someone must've had sight of it. Any human being that had sight of it or had any physical contact with it must be executed. Your next mission is to retrieve it back before we can continue all operations," said the flame.

"Of course. We are all loyal to you, Master A," said the hooded man.

The flame started to get smaller. "Much kudos. It is a full moon. Put out the flame and get rest for the next day. First thing in the morning is to find your next victim. I hope the rest of you heard what I have spoken of."

"Yes, Master A!" The crowd nodded.

Together, the group of people in hoods blew out their bonfire together that laid in the center of their meeting. The flame got smaller and smaller until it was extinguished followed with traces of smoke in the sky. When the flame was extinguished, the group of hooded men with their shining gem on their cloaks started hopping in the sky. No one had ever caught sight of their existence in the sky despite the other dimension above them was clear with many twinkling stars that were bright in the darkness that was laid above the world. The hooded group was hopping as if they were a flock of crows, cawing together, heading for the next destination that would bring them many new beginnings and mysteries in the world that they live in. What would determine the fate of the four? If Paula never held that gem, would her life be in a less risk? Who will be the group's next victim? The world that surrounds these people is a mystery, even though every trace of Giygas is now extinct.

 **CHAPTER 7: THE HOODS FROM THE WOODS**

 **END**

 **Next Chapter's Preview:** "Hey, Tony."

"Jeff! What is it?"

"Things do not look right from my perspective. I think I have to leave soon..."

"Between us?"

"No. My friends."


	9. CH 8: The Bad Key Machine

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **THE BAD KEY MACHINE**

 **SEPTEMBER 6, 199X**

 _3:42 PM_

In Snow Wood Boarding School, our genius, Jeff Andonuts has been studying for the past week reviewing all lessons and lectures that he had miss during the time being where he fought the entire alien race with Ness and friends. Unaware of the incident that took place in Dalaam, Jeff wondered how Poo would be doing since he is in another diverse land that is not in the ground but rather in the sky. After their journey ended, Jeff was not able to get any photographs from The Camera Man, although Ness is the only person who retrieved a photo book of all of their memories.

Jeff took a huge breath and started biting on his pencil. His sharp teeth had carved teeth marks deep into his writing utensil just like an average student would do while doing their homework or on a pop quiz. Otherwise, he would just clean his glasses all day instead of critical thinking on a difficult question. Until he could answer a question on the FoggyLand Renaissance, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Jeff.

The door opened. It was Oliver.

"How's your self-study on the FoggyLand Renaissance?"

"Decent progress, but I'm getting there," Jeff replied.

"You sure? I'm going to visit Maxwell. Want to come?"

"For what?"

"I need to pick up a few tools for him, just to fix the mirror in my room," Oliver answered.

"How the hell do you fix a mirror?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Oh! I meant dresser."

"Alright, take care, and don't bite on your pencil too much!", waved Oliver.

"Smell ya later, Olive."

Jeff went back to his study of the FoggyLand Renaissance and kept biting on his pencil. He went back to his question where there was a portrait of a lady had a decent smile on her face with her hands folded together, wearing brown clothing and supposedly taken place in a background where rivers are streaming and the mountains take place high in the sky. There were four multiple choice questions where Jeff had to bubble, and only one of the answers were right.

Jeff bubbled in an answer. "It's obvious. It's the Mona Clarissa."

Until then, Jeff turned his book to the next page to get a lecture of his chosen answer. It turned out he was right, it was the Mona Clarissa.

"Good job, Jeff," he spoke to himself.

 _4:55 PM_

Jeff had already completed the lecture on the FoggyLand Renaissance and was already on the study of his next lesson: The Scientific Revolution. Until then, Tony came into the room.

"Hey, Jeff!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hello," said Jeff.

"Hey, have you seen Oliver around? I need to return one of his textbooks I borrowed from him."

"Oh yeah, he said he would be visiting Maxwell. His shack is close by but I think he should be back by now."

"Really? What about Alex?"

"Who cares." Jeff picked up the telephone and dialed their room number to get a call from them. The phone kept ringing as Jeff waited for a response from the room next to them. Jeff was on hold for thirty seconds and couldn't get a response.

"You're not going to give them a voicemail?"

"Not now Tony, I have to finish my self-lecture."

"Alright, I'm going to grab lunch. Take care!"

Jeff turned his head around and smiled. "You too."

When Jeff turned his head back to his desk, his pencil was gone and nowhere to be seen on his desk. He checked under the desk, the dresser, the cabinets, and even his and Tony's bed. It wasn't visible in any part of Jeff's room.

"I only told Tony to take care, it got lost in two seconds," said Jeff in frustration.

In a rage, Jeff did a facepalm with his right hand and used his left hand to grab his desk drawer and slam it by opening and closing the alcove of his desk. When Jeff put his hands down, he took a look at his drawer and saw his bitten #2 pencil was there.

"Oh, what the hell? It was there all along," scoffed Jeff.

Besides the pencil were a pair of many keys on a single ring. There was also a tag on the ring that was written in permanent marker that said: "BELONGS TO MAXWELL LABS, PROPERTY OF JEFF ANDONUTS". Jeff remembered this key, he had used this key to open many lockers and doors when he was attempting to find supplies for his journey to save Ness and Paula in Threed. He remembered Maxwell's statement: it could open any locker throughout Snow Wood regardless of the key shape. It was also capable of opening the door of the dungeon where Ness and Paula were held captive by the zombies.

Jeff had a sharp memory of this figure. It was the Bad Key Machine, made by Maxwell.

"Of course, I should return this to him," Jeff whispered to himself

He took a huge breath and held the chain of keys up to his face. Looking at it, he made it a fist with it and closed his History textbook. Jeff opened the dorm of Room 202 and looked around every space in the open hallway with people walking around doing their own business. He reached his hand into his pocket, got his actual room keys and locked his dorm, heading for the elevator on his visit to Maxwell's Shack.

 _5:12 PM_

Jeff was in front of Maxwell's lab staring at the sign that hung on his door. The sign had words that were carved in saying "PLEASE KNOCK!" with a welcoming mat on the bottom. The lights were on from the windows and jazz music could be heard from the outside. He took a slight knock on the door.

"Hello!" A voice came out. "Who's there?"

"It's Jeff."

"Jeff, who?"

"Jeff Andonuts."

"I don't know him, but have a nice day!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and continued to simultaneously knock on the door until he would get a response.

"Alright, give it a break! Stop bothering me, Jeff doesn't know crap about this shack-"

"Hello Maxwell, how are you?"

"Oh my, it's actually Jeff! I'm sorry for my attitude but how are you?" Maxwell exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm doing fine, I'm just having a major headache at the moment due to make-up work," said Jeff.

"Oh, come into my shack. Feel free to make yourself home! Tony must've missed you a lot."

"Thanks, Maxwell. He missed me and so I did too, but is Oliver here?"

"He just left a few minutes ago. Olive stopped by because he wanted me to fix his mirror. That's ridiculous, so I just gave him a brand new one from my workshop."

"Alright! I also have one more question," Jeff remarked.

"Ask away."

"I was at the diner nearby the other day and I met this girl named Janette."

"Oh! So you did meet her. She's a graduate of Snow Wood also if you didn't know, we met at Chess Club," Maxwell replied.

"Education is always the first priority," said Jeff.

"I am aware, Jeff. But please, come with me to my balcony and we probably can have tea or something."

Jeff came along with Maxwell as he opened his balcony to a beautiful view of the snow and nature's scenery that surrounded them with a close up of Lake Tess in the distance. The balcony had a fireplace, a small dining table, and a hot tub on the corner.

"Wow, what a nice crib this is," said Jeff.

Maxwell nodded and poured a cup of tea. "Indeed, but sit down. Tell me the real reason why you came to visit."

"Well, I found the Bad Key Machine you gave me months ago. I was wondering if you need it back for your own purposes. It does belong to you, after all."

"This baddie. I remember this. What have you been using it for?"

"Nothing, the last time I used this was during my journey. Does it still work?" Jeff asked.

"We can't get an answer until we test it out. Finish your tea and I'll try to unlock my locker for my tools."

Jeff adjusted his glasses and grinned at Maxwell. "Thank you!"

Maxwell walked to his workshop and found his locker of tools. He whipped out the Bad Key Machine and there were many keys to choose from, but out of luck, the key that he chose was able to open the locker.

"Perfect!", said Maxwell. There were two shelves, one with a pile of junk that contained mail and documents and another one with his collection of tools that were properly organized from tools hanging on the walls to nuts and bolts on the bottom drawers of the locker.

"Alright, I have to tell Jeff that this works."

Maxwell slammed his locker shut, but a piece of paper ended up getting slammed and sticking out the door, and it seemed like there was a word on it. The word was actually a name, and it was printed "POO".

Outside, Jeff was finished with his tea as the alumni from Snow Wood came back to his balcony to present him his news.

"It works perfectly fine! I believe it should work on doors too."

"Nice," said Jeff. "I'm sure it would open doors too, I opened a door where my friends were hostage by zombies in Threed."

"Alright," said Maxwell as he went inside and locked the balcony door. "I'm leaving the key out with you, so test it when you're ready."

Jeff picked up the Bad Key Machine on the floor and whipped out a key to test it. The genius inserted the key on the door's lock and twisted it to the left so he would unlock it. Although, what he was expecting didn't quite come to be true.

"Maxwell, it's not working," Jeff nudged.

"Well, all keys work, don't they?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't know," said Jeff. "I'm using the other keys right now and they're not working, but why?"

"Oh, well it can open any locker AND door, no?"

"That's strange because it unlocked the door I used to rescue my friends. Maybe it's broken?" Jeff reassured.

Maxwell opened the balcony door. "The keys are probably worn out, this isn't possible. It could be the cuts that are screwed up."

"Alright, I suppose I can give this back to you, but just-in-case, is it possible if you can make me a key that could open anything?" Jeff requested.

Maxwell paused and nodded. "That's something that'd take a while to work on, but I'll keep that in mind. In fact, I could get started on that right now!"

"Really? Thank you!" Jeff exclaimed.

"No problem, I'll be at the nearby drug store looking for key smith supplies, you can stay here and relax," said Maxwell.

"Alright," said Jeff.

Maxwell got his wallet from the coffee table inside and slammed the door as he went out. Jeff was alone, nothing to do but to explore this shack that his Senior friend inhabits with his girlfriend and get comfy around the fireplace outside the balcony. All he could do was pour more tea in his teacup and have a quick sip from it before it would burn his tongue. He walked around the balcony and saw the boiling hot tub, although it wasn't the right time for Jeff to relax in one at the moment. Before he could go back inside, he took a view of the landscape that was right before his eyes. Although Lake Tess wasn't that far to view, Tessie was nowhere to be seen. You could see the Tessie-Watching Club heading back inside their tents as the sun was bound to set soon, and a few more kids outside having a snowball fight. It was always cold in Winters that the bare ground would never be exposed, all there would always be is infinite snow that you could use as concrete. As Jeff was looking around the beautiful scenery of pine trees in front of him, there was a sound that was similar to a doorbell, alarming its surroundings and everyone around the area. The sound was coming from warning speakers around the place.

"This is a Weather Alert System speaking to wherever you are! Around 5:45 PM, it is unexpected that a snowstorm would hit Winters. I repeat, an unexpected snowstorm is bound to hit Winters! Please take shelter as soon as possible and make sure to take cover! There is a possibility that buildings could be damaged during the process and blackouts, so make sure to prepare some flashlights and hide under a basement to be prepared. Most importantly, be safe and take care of all visitors and citizens of Winters. Be safe and watch out for you and your surroundings."

As soon as the Weather Alert System ended, Jeff's face was astonished and adjusted his glasses. He ran inside the balcony with his cup of tea and quickly locked the door as soon he had shelter. As Jeff looked out the window, the weather quite didn't look terrible as it was predicted to be, but it looked to Jeff that the snow was beginning to blow fast in the East direction.

"This doesn't look good to me because if it's blowing East, it'll hit Snow Wood. It looks like I can't return at this point," Jeff whispered to himself.

Jeff went to the couch and decided to turn on the television with the indoor fireplace heated up. The channel was on a Reality TV show on a tropical island with contestants juggling coconuts as they try to walk on a tightrope in order to get to the other side of a volcano without falling off in the lava.

"What the hell? What kind of death wish is this? No one seems hurt though, so I'm not surprised," Jeff sighed.

Although, he couldn't keep his eyes off the TV. Many tensions were coming from the audience as one of the contestants' coconuts fell into the lava, as one person already completed the challenge with all coconuts in hand. He was interested in the event that was happening. The clock above the TV was 5:42 PM and the snow outside was seemingly calmer than before when it was blowing East. Jeff was surprised by this knowing that the weather alert could be a scam, but he continued to glue his eyes on to the screen. The coconut challenge was done with no one hurt, but a few lost their coconuts in the volcano.

"We are here at the Kalehie Volcano with all challengers finished their task! It may be one of a tough competition, but thankfully, no one was hurt! Let's see what our next challenge is-"

The TV suddenly went pitch black. Above, the clock's time was 5:44 PM, meaning that a sudden shutdown of the TV could foreshadow the possible snowstorm. Jeff was quite startled, but he walked up to the balcony window and saw that everything seemed to be calm outside, although there was no sign of any people or activity in the snow. Jeff kept turning his head back at the clock and the window to see if the wind outside would be rough, and the long hand of the clock was a quarter away from 12.

Jeff couldn't wait any longer. The long hand was now 5 seconds away from the promised time. He kept his eyes open at the window and looked back for one more time.

The time was finally 5:45 PM. Although, the weather was still calm outside.

"P-Phew," said a relieved Jeff. "I thought it was a scare."

Until then, a star that shined bright on top of a mountain got his attention. Jeff's facial expression went from relaxed to intimidated. The star was no longer visible.

"What was that-"

WHOOSH! A large snowstorm had finally come at the announced time and Jeff's body was bounced back. The sky was no longer blue with the vibrant colors of the sunset; it was filled with dark and evil clouds.

"Oh no! It was actually true! What about my friends back at Snow Wood?"

 _5:47 PM_

 _Snow Wood Boarding School_

"Oliver, Jeff is still out there! Did you not see him?"

"Sorry Tony, I didn't know he would also tag along later to visit Maxwell."

"Why are you acting like he'll be okay? We need to get him!"

"Tony, calm down," said Alex. "It's dangerous, look how strong the wind is! You literally could get blown away by these weather conditions."

"I know, but it's JEFF!" Tony exclaimed.

"Look, we know you care about Jeff and all, but let's try to look for a better place to take cover, I have a feeling the whole building could crumble apart," said Oliver.

"Yeah, let's get hot cocoa at the Student Lounge. We can play chess or read books," reassured Alex.

"O-okay. Thank you guys," murmured Tony.

 _5:58 PM  
Maxwell's Shack  
_

Back at the shack, a blackout had hit the lights and all there was is darkness inside, while a pale white color burst all over the windows in the shack's exterior. Jeff was looking for a flashlight, but it did not seem like Maxwell would carry one.

"Damn it, I-I'm getting cold now," Jeff shivered. "Out of all of the people who would carry one, M-Maxwell doesn't have a flashlight."

He kept walking around the shack with a gray poncho wrapped around his body, opening drawers and such to find a source of light around. When Jeff arrived at the kitchen drawers, he discovered a useful source that would guide him through the darkness.

"Matches! A-about time," Jeff shivered. "I can't burn this shack, so I must be cautious."

Jeff got out a match from the box and whipped it on the side, giving it enough friction to create a small fire on the stick.

"Bingo. Let's look around."

When he explored throughout the darkness of the shack, there wasn't a lot of space, but he was used to the image of the living room and the kitchen. There was one more room that he didn't discover: his workshop. He ended up in a hallway, passing by pictures of him throughout his childhood to adolescence to competitions to the day of his Senior graduation. When Jeff passed by all of the pictures, the match exposed a metal door at the dead end.

"This must be his workshop," Jeff whispered.

The door wasn't locked and it was slightly open. Jeff pushed himself in and came into the privacy of Maxwell's creations and work. The room was twice the size of the living room and so Jeff began to walk around with so much space around him. Before he could find anything else, the match went out.

"Damn it," Jeff flinched. "The match went out on my finger."

He whipped out another one from the box and had another source of light in front of him again. As he continued to roam around, he gained sight of his bed and fewer pictures of him but more trophies and plaques on the wall. A picture that he witnessed was the first date of Maxwell and Janette smiling at Lake Tess with the purple creature in the back of the picture. There was also a trophy that was on a shelf for earning First Place in Snow Wood's Physics Olympiad. Jeff continued to walk around until he came across his crafting desk and his locker. A piece of paper that stuck out of his locker caught his attention and Jeff placed the lighter next to it with a word that was printed "POO" on it.

"Poo? Could it be our Poo?" Jeff asked worryingly.

He snatched the Bad Key Machine from his pocket and proceeded to open Maxwell's locker.

"Maxwell, please forgive me," Jeff whispered.

He was able to open the locker with junk on the top shelf and tools on the bottom shelf. Jeff held the match around the space and was able to see the paper that he saw. It was a newspaper from yesterday from the _World Press_. The main headline was 'CROWN PRINCE OF DALAAM NOWHERE TO BE SEEN AFTER BATTLE' on the front page. Jeff was shocked.

"A battle? What battle? He can't be dead, he's powerful!"

He couldn't read the entire article, so he placed the newspaper on the crafting desk and also found a lantern with no light beside it.

"Good, now I have a better source of light."

Jeff flicked the match inside the lantern and it started to lit up. He began to read the entire article with a dramatic expression on his face.

"Defeated? Prince Krysler? Shailai Race? Hold on, what's going on? I have too many questions, but there is no way he can be dead."

As he continued to read the news, there was a picture illustrated on the right with Poo blasting PSI Starstorm Ω on his opponent. Jeff proceeded to read the entire article and how the conclusion of this match wasn't friendly.

"This is bad, I need to get Ness and Paula back! I can't leave Poo dead like this! I must be dreaming; this is impossible! He literally can kill anyone in one hit and I'm the only one without PSI!"

Jeff was devastated by the news and had a bit of anger inside him for Maxwell hiding the news from him. He took a deep breath and stuffed the newspaper back inside his junk, then slammed the locker shut. After that, he took the lantern and proceeded to put the Bad Key Machine back in his pocket, finally proceeding to the living room.

"He's dead. No, this is bullcrap, I'm not accepting this."

Tired, he removed his shoes, settled himself on the sofa and placed the lantern and his glasses on the coffee table. Jeff yawned and positioned himself to rest and began to sleep in drowsiness...

 _7:12 PM_

The lights were back on but Jeff was still asleep on the sofa. Outside, the wind was still rough and a few trees had fallen due to the high winds of the storm. It was getting dark as nighttime approaches and Maxwell still hasn't arrived back yet. The shack's balcony had been buried in snow, making it impossible to open the balcony door. It seems that Lake Tess is almost frozen with still no sight of Tessie along with the tents of the Tessie-Watching Club not visible near the lake.

Back inside, Jeff finally arose from his slumber.

"Sheeeesh," Jeff yawned. "What time is it?"

He looked up at the clock and it was 7:14 PM.

"Maxwell still isn't home yet? The balcony's buried in snow? Oh no, this isn't good."

Jeff got up and placed his glasses back on. He also proceeded to put his shoes back on and adjust his glasses. It was good that the lights were back on but by the look of the balcony, the snowstorm had worsened over time as Jeff was asleep. Jeff took a peek outside from another window and it didn't look bad as ever, but the snow was still blowing in the air.

"It seems that Winter has come early unless it had to do something with the bright star I saw on that mountain," Jeff assumed.

As Jeff was looking around, there was a view of a man in a heavy coat, embracing himself as he carried a bag of tools. He wore a beanie over his hair but the look of his sideburns turns out to be the color of red velvet. This man was attempting to walk through the buried snow in the direction of the shack. It was Maxwell, having trouble trying to get through the snowstorm.

"Tony? Wait, no- Maxwell!"

Jeff headed for the door but he came to his senses that he would be blown away by the wind. He tried to find a coat rack around and one stood in the kitchen with a heavy jacket that wasn't Jeff's size, but that was the only thing that could help him out. He attempted to fit in the jacket and opened the door to the roaring blizzard that was swallowing the whole area.

"M-Maxwell! It's Jeff!"

"Jeff? Stay inside! You'll get blown away!"

"No, I'm here to help you, let's go!"

 _7:23 PM_

Jeff was able to bring back Maxwell inside the shack, safe and sound with his tools for the key-making process. The snowstorm was less furious than before and looked like it's at its falling action. Jeff had a serious discussion with Maxwell after.

"Max, I got a question," said Jeff.

"Ask away."

"What happened to this person named Poo, the Crown Prince of Dalaam?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?"

"If you didn't know... he was one of my friends I traveled with."

Maxwell's face had a gasp on it. After all, he didn't know the son of Dr. Andonuts would travel with someone powerful and dangerous, unlike a normal human being just like him.

"Well, it's everywhere on the news. Ever since the alien race has been defeated, there was a coliseum in his village to honor him. He had his first match with the Crown Prince of Shailai, Krysler, and it seems that Poo has been defeated. If I knew, I would've told you this earlier, but sorry, I didn't know until now."

Jeff's face had a small smile on it. "Thanks for telling the truth, but I'll put his situation aside now. How long will the key-making process make?"

"It'll take a while," Maxwell answered. "I'll let you know when by mail or if you ever visit the diner, I'll let Janette know."

"Thanks, Maxwell, it looks like I have my go now. It looks like the wind is getting calm now."

"Alright, take care. You can have that jacket, but please be safe on the way back to the dorm. Tell everyone I said 'hello!'"

Jeff nodded and walked out of the shack into the calm storm. Maxwell got up from the couch and entered his workshop. It looked like nothing was bothered or vandalized on, despite Jeff going through his locker. He placed the tools on his desk and slipped on his working goggles.

"Let's get to work!" Maxwell yelled.

 _7:56 PM_

Jeff was inside the elevator of Snow Wood, heading to the second floor where his dorm resides. The doors of the elevator open with Alex in front of his door drinking a cup of hot cocoa.

"Hey, Alex!" Jeff cried out.

Alex turned around. "Oh?"

"Yes, I've returned, but where's Olive and Tony?"

"They're playing chess, but they'll get back-"

"JEFF!"

"He's back," Alex remarked.

Along with Tony came Oliver.

"Jeff, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm excellent," Jeff smiled as Tony proceeded to embrace him.

"Hey you," said a blushing Tony.

"Hey. Let's go back to our dorm, I need to catch up on something."

Alex looked at Oliver. "Same for us, I need to get ready for dinner."

"I'm into it as well, Alex."

Jeff and Tony were back in their dorm as the inventor tidied his desk and Tony changed into different clothes.

"You coming to dinner?" Tony asked.

"Mhm, let's go with the two next door. When will that food court be open?"

"I heard soon."

"Well, I'm going to into better clothing, but make sure you do too. It looks like downstairs is serving something fancy tonight."

"Is it you, Jeff?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Jeff and Tony soon changed into formal clothing and went into the hallway of Floor Two. As Tony was locking his dorm, Alex and Oliver soon followed them in formal clothing as well.

"Hey guys, I hear they're serving Fourside Strip in the cafeteria," said Alex.

"That's what I thought, what a crazy offering," said Jeff.

"Alright, let's go, Olive!"

"Right behind you, Alex!"

The two went in the elevator and Jeff and Tony were still outside.

"You're not coming with us?"

"Yes-"

Jeff interrupted Tony. "No, I'll have to talk to Tony for a quick second and I'll catch up with you two."

"Alright, but we need to hurry before they run out!"

The elevator door closed on Alex and Oliver.

"Hey, Tony."

"Jeff! What is it?"

"Things do not look right from my perspective. I think I have to leave soon..."

"Between us?"

"No. My friends."

"Wait, but you recently came back from your dad's lab! You also need to catch up with more studies, I don't want you to get held back and not have a dorm with you," Tony whined.

"No, don't be like that. I'll be fine. You heard about that incident in Chommo?"

"Yes," Tony responded. "That prince, he's your friend?"

"He's one of us, the four friends who fought the alien invasion a few months back. I feel like he's dead, and I need to find a way to get the two back in Eagleland," said Jeff.

"Well, I'm glad you're always there to protect your friends, Jeff. Just make sure you finish your studies and come back safe."

"I'll be back on occasions, don't worry. It's not like another absence again."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Tony smiled and Jeff gave one back. They soon proceeded to the elevator to catch up on Alex and Oliver on their dinner.

 _9:24 PM_

It was dark with the snowstorm completely gone, with a few trees swallowed. The tents of the Tessie-Watching Club were now to be seen with a campfire and the members of the group having a dinner. The lake is still a bit frozen and Janette is seen walking back to the shack as the diner is closing for the night. On a tall mountain, another bright star has shined but there was no snowstorm, unlike the previous event. The star continued to shine and shine until it exploded into the dark sky, with snow following the explosion that started to sprinkle into the ground. It seems like the island country of Winters is peaceful once again, but the star could foreshadow a future threat...

 **CHAPTER 8: THE BAD KEY MACHINE**

 **END**

 **NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW:** "I guess it's time to test my strength against all of you!"

"Pass my trials, and you remain victorious, Crown Prince. This is your only shot, so be wise or face the fatal consequences!"

"I defy you, devil. I will slice all of you down into the fires of this place!"


	10. CH 9: Life Force

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

This chapter is the debut of the Shailai Royal Family, although Krysler introduced in Chapter 4.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **LIFE FORCE**

 **SEPTEMBER 5, 199X**

 _11:43 AM_

 _Shailai Country, Far East Chommo_

In this land where flowers and trees bloom, life here seems peaceful and citizens in straw hats are working in the rice fields as people are fishing for a rare dinner that they could eat tonight. A country in the Far East of Chommo here lies the country of Shailai. Farming is not about this country is about, what the true meaning of this land's values are Honor and Victory. In the capital of this country, Chamas, people are dancing in the streets, celebrating the victory of their Crown Prince with street food being given out for free and traditional music being played in every corner you find. A pink cloud from another country in Chommo is seen floating above the air and it lies the Crown Prince sitting down in peace with his servant and the King amongst him.

"CROWN PRINCE KRYSLER!" The whole city of Chamas was in a cheerful mood.

"Father, when will I inherit your crown?" The Crown Prince asked.

"Soon. You must be patient. Just because you won a battle doesn't mean you will earn my rank in royalty right away."

"Yes, father."

The cloud was located above the Chamas Royal Kingdom where many people crowded by the main gate. The drawbridge began to lower and lower until all citizens could see a pink cloud that bestowed three people on top of it. Most importantly, the kingdom's brutal forces, the Colossal Knights, were ready to strike any invaders or any citizen who was beyond the limit of greeting their Crown Prince. Finally, the drawbridge was connected to the concrete of the central streets of the capital and many people walked together in a crowd to honor their winner. Everyone came to the main entrance of the Chamas Castle and took a halt where the leader of the Colossal Knights stood at.

"No one shall pass this line, as where I am standing right now, do you hear me?"

The whole crowd nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

"May I be pleased."

This person was a powerful knight as known as Dammes, the leader of the Colossal Knights which consisted of 2,000 soldiers who are trained every day to fight, defend, and taste for blood whether they're in a war, invasion, or destruction.

"Dammes, you may step aside," said the King.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Dammes.

Dammes stepped aside and two Colossal Knights in gold armor began to play the fanfare of the Shailai Country as Krysler began to exit the cloud and walk toward the crowd.

" _When the sun rises on this land,"_

 _"It is a new beginning, a promise,"_

 _"In this blooming country where we all unite as one..."_

 _"We smile, we shine, we hold our hearts to our mighty, King!"_

 _"O Shailai! O Shailai!"_

 _"May we fight for victory,"_

 _"and never shame our ancestors,"_

 _"Until, the end of the battle,_

 _"The one who rises is the Shailai!"_

The fanfare of the trumpets are finally over and Krysler bowed to the crowd in front of him. All citizens in the crowd bowed back at the Crown Prince.

"Hello, my wonderful citizens, you have been waiting for me," said Krysler.

"Yes! How did you defeat Crown Prince Poo of Dalaam?" A lady called out in the crowd.

"That is easy to answer," Krysler pledged his hand over his heart. "I brought all of my energy until that moment, and I had to do what I do. I fought for this country and honored my ancestors. I didn't need to train, it was all in spirit."

The crowd began to cheer for the Crown Prince's magnificent answer. Everyone was smiling, hugging, and even clapping at the royalty to honor their victory.

"Although, I must say," Krysler interrupted.

The crowd was silent again.

"It was not easy, as I must say Crown Prince Poo was a very admirable opponent I could respect. His strength was very crucial to my spirit and it almost fell apart, but here, my sword, it brought down a defeat to the people of Dalaam. You see, he is dead, but we should not forget how important it is how we all should honor our ancestors and our spirits of the dead, and to also praise my father, who had supported my royalty and fighting all over the years, and I would like to say kudos to you all also."

The King walked up to the crowd. "Thank you for speaking, my son. It is now a time for celebration and happiness for once again, another victory for our country. Let us be the only one standing!"

Once again, the whole crowd cheered, cried of joy, and clapped in the air. The victory of a battle was a trait that should never be broken in the Shailai Country.

1:34 PM

The Royal Family was having a meeting at the Family Room with all family members present at the meeting.

"Hello everyone, I gather all of you to come forward to this meeting. Today, we present how we could put in a legitimate plan for Shailai to become the most invincible country to ever face, ever, in the world."

"Yes, your Highness," said Crown Princess Zenya.

"Yes, father. As you can see, that Crown Prince's power was incredibly strong. The blast of stars that were thrown onto me, what were they called?"

"That power is somehow connected to aliens who used to exist a few months ago in the past. They are no longer active in this world. It seems that Dalaam's Crown Prince had inherited the aliens' power to defeat them. It was heard that he was able to defeat them with three other people. We do not know their identity, but we must overpower them."

"How do you know this?" The Queen asked.

"We have been attacked too as you can see, but I have been witnessing their mysterious powers and techniques that they use to attack us. There is a possibility that these powers have the capability to destroy this country, and I shall not allow that as I crown our new King of the Shailai Throne soon."

"King- Your Highness, I have the knowledge to help you discover these superpowers," said the Royal Scientist Charng.

"Let's get to the facts right away," said the King.

"We do not know how these humans are able to produce it, as they originated from the alien race. It is like psychokinetic powers that they use with their mind or their will and BAM! A natural element will come out for their offense!"

"Elaborate," said the King.

The Royal Scientist went up to the chalkboard to make illustrations. "As you can see, these powers are used from their will, their heart, to determine how much they fight for their strength, although this goes by a limit. The power that these aliens use are not much and the same goes for these humans. Let us look as I draw Dalaam's Crown Prince using the 'star' attack on Crown Prince Krysler, before using Judgement of Destruction from the battle. Dalaam raised his sword high in the air and used his will to bring down the storm of stars onto Crown Prince Krysler, no? There are other attacks unlike this move, there is fire, lightning, ice, you name it, I will draw it, but I do not know much into the variety of moves. Aliens will use this psychic power for their will too. I think these moves are known as _Psionics_ , the name does sound familiar in my studies. It is commonly known as... PSI."

"Great explanation and I have concluded to a wonderful idea to make our country invincible," said Krysler.

The King had his permission. "May you desire to speak."

"If we want to succeed over any other country in this world, then might as well make our own PSI, like what Charng has stated."

"That is clever, my son. Although, where would we be able to produce such psychic power by using our will?"

Everyone in the room turned to Charng.

"I do not know, because the process of mixing psychic powers and producing elements is such a peculiar mix. I will try my best, but is there another scientist who is such beyond proficient at science and psychology?"

"I know a person," said Zenya.

Charng turned his attention to Zenya. "Who is he?"

"His name is Dr. Andonuts in the island country of Winters. We have to explore to FoggyLand, another region just like Chommo."

"Let's get to it. We can make our own Artificial PSI first before we have the chance to assault Dr. Andonuts into creating our supernatural powers," said Krysler.

 **SEPTEMBER 6, 199X**

4:33 PM

 _A Land Below The World_

"...POO!"

Where was this place? It looks like nowhere that would be located above Earth or not even at the level of the Lost Underworld. There was fire everywhere, burning bodies that take the form of zombies, and lava pits everywhere. There was a person who was resting on the ground with his ripped Cloak of Kings and his sword; it was Poo, unconscious on the ground of this place and it was not a place for him to be. In his mind, his Master was attempting to wake him up from the disaster that would soon take place.

"...POO! IT IS YOUR MASTER! WAKE UP!"

Poo was still asleep and couldn't get his master's message. The zombie-like beings were slowly walking towards Poo.

"YOU MUST FIGHT! YOU WILL DIE! YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR VILLAGE, YOUR WORLD! YOU MUST LIVE!"

Suddenly, both of the Crown Prince's eyelids popped open.

"I MUST FIGHT!"

The Crown Prince was back in battle with his attack stance that he held his Sword of Kings with. He still had some power in him left.

"YOU MUST BE REPELED!"

Poo started to swing his sword around the places as the zombie-like beings were getting closer to him. The blast of the sword's swing was powerful enough as Poo kept spinning that a huge tornado was forming around in the fiery-blaze around him that the tornado began to strike all of the beings around him, being thrown around in this land and all body parts being torn apart by the blast of the wind.

"Master, am I dead?"

"Poo, my pupil! You've been in a deep sleep for at least four days now! How can you rest in a place like this?"

"Master, answer my question. Am I dead?"

"It seems like you are, but you are in a place of what they call, 'Hell!'"

"Really? I still feel like I have a spirit," Poo rebelled.

"You are in your sub-consciousness. Your actual body had disappeared during the destruction of Dalaam."

"Excuse me, Master? Dalaam has been destroyed?"

"Not quite. Centrally, the coliseum has been destroyed, but your village and the palace are moderately damaged. Part of the village has fallen to the ground ever since the battle has ended."

"Master, does that mean I lost my first honorable battle?"

"Unfortunately, I have to say that you are correct. It's okay, I believe we can overpower them in the future if you two encounter ever again. You are strong, dominant, and you are the future King. I believe you will meet again, but most importantly, you must escape this wasteland."

"Then we shouldn't stop and keep advancing, Master. Guide me through this world and I'll slice all of my enemies apart!"

Poo swiped out his Sword of Kings and prepared to advance in the hot world that he was sent to. Although there is nothing but emptiness, Poo knew that he wasn't dead and there is a possible way to escape this hellhole. The destruction of Dalaam was an impact to Poo as that was his only place where he could train in peace, attract women, and most importantly, honor the land where he was born and grew up in.

"It's hot. There is no water, Master."

"It looks like this is another test you have to go to, but I did not make it this time. Keep advancing, and we will run into something. I guarantee it, my student."

"Yes, Master. I shall take back what is mine: VICTORY!"

 _5:32 AM_

 _A Random Mountain, Winters_

In the island country of Winters, three people in Eskimo sweaters are planning to experiment a deadly situation which turns out to be to people from the Shailai Royal Family: Crown Prince Krysler, Royal Scientist Charng, and Crown Princess Zelma.

"This only took two days, I have good belief that this experiment should work," said Charng.

"Are you sure? Why cannot we do it somewhere else that it is not cold? I am freezing," said Zelma.

"Stop complaining, sister. It is certain that we must perform this at such a place like this because it fits the environment. How about we do it in the city of Summers? Would you like an unexpected blizzard in a city where it is always hot with beaches?"

"Brother, you don't need to be that precise," said Zelma. "I understand what you are saying, so let us get this over with. I would like to see Charng's latest creation."

"What is the time?" Charng asked.

"It is 5:26 PM. Let us get this over with and head back to the kingdom," Krysler answered.

"Here I go, my first Artificial PSI experiment. PSI... SNOWSTORM!"

Charng put his palms together that made a diamond-like shape and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, it was an awkward moment for the three right now.

"Charng, are you sure you are using your will?" Zelma asked.

"Of course I am, it just takes time!"

"I am sure it will work, it just needs a time of processing, no?" Krysler questioned.

From the diamond-shape that was made from Charng's palms, there was a snowflake that was starting to shape in the middle. Afterward, fluffs of snow starting to blow out of his palms but not what he had expected. The snow had been gusted away in the cold and crisp air of Winters and was bound to make landfall on the ground, wherever it goes by.

"That's some progress, alright," Zelma mocked.

Charng was still quiet and waiting for the expected to happen. It was still the same, fluffs and cotton of snow were coming out of the palm but started to blow a bit faster in the air. Hail was soon starting to follow with the snow. Because of the production's time of the snow, the three's surroundings started to get colder.

"I think I am going to get f-frostbite," Zelma shivered.

"Do not worry. Cover yourself. It could get worse!" Charng warned.

The time was 5:32 PM. Snow coming from his palms were now almost spread out everywhere in Winters and clouds also came along with the hazard that the Royal Scientist was creating. It was colder and the wind was furious at this point that the land above them was almost pale white.

"I'm getting tired," Charng started to pant. The power started to get weaker and less snow was coming out, but clouds were still forming on the ground below them.

"Let's stop and reach for somewhere a bit lower so I can produce more snow faster. Come with me."

"Right," said both of the Royals.

The three went down to a mountain slope and proceeded to walk down. Because there was no more snow being made at the moment, it seemed as the weather would become calm as soon as they were able to see Winters. Cautiously, they had to watch every step due to walking through the fluffy and freezing clouds of the sky that Charng had made. As they were walking, Charng slipped on hail and almost fell.

"AGH!"

Krysler came to his aid. "Charng, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it seems like we're out of the clouds now. We can see Winters. Look at that tall brick building, it looks like a boarding school."

"Oh yes, I suppose that is Snow Wood Boarding School. It is one of FoggyLand's most prestigious and exceptional schools that a bookworm would attend," Zelma reassured.

Krysler was impatient for the experiment to continue. "Excellent, now let's make more snow-"

Before Charng would make more snow, a voice was heard all over the island country.

"This is a Weather Alert System speaking to wherever you are! Around 5:45 PM, it is unexpected that a snowstorm would hit Winters. I repeat, an unexpected snowstorm is bound to hit Winters! Please take shelter as soon as possible and make sure to take cover! There is a possibility that buildings could be damaged during the process and blackouts, so make sure to prepare some flashlights and hide under a basement to be prepared. Most importantly, be safe and take care of all visitors and citizens of Winters. Be safe and watch out for you and your surroundings."

"Damn it! Have we been caught?" Charng gasped.

"I hope not, but we need to escape as soon as possible," Krysler warned.

"Let's hurry and finish things up, but I want to see what exactly happens at 5:45 PM. Keep making snow," Zelma requested. "We have five minutes left. Continue."

Charng put his hands together with his own will and a snowflake has formed again. The snow was weak as ever and was not blowing as fast as before.

Krysler was worried. "What's the problem? Why is it not becoming furious?"

"I think I'm running out of energy, I must continue," Charng yawned.

"Oh no, he has to finish it up before something bad could happen!"

"Sister, do not worry, people are going in their respective shelters. He can continue without us being caught. It is not like we are producing snow-arson, are we?"

"Snow-arson is not a thing, you imbecile. Try to hold on to Charng, I do not want something terrible to happen to him, otherwise, the King would hold us in jeopardy."

The time was two minutes before 5:45 PM. All of the snow that was coming out of his palms were all calm and coming down like a regular snowfall. The three were not making good progress as they did not expect to, but they were curious about the event that would take place at the promised time.

Tears started to come out of Zelma. "No, it's weak! His energy is critical! He could pass out!"

"We only have a minute left, let him be."

Charng began to pass out and the snow production has stopped. The weather was now calm with a bit of snow swirling around the sky with white clouds still roaming in the air. He barely has any energy left.

"It is now 5:45 PM. I have faith in you. Do what you can do, Royal Scientist Charng," said Krysler with an evil grin.

Charng got up without any sign of injury or harm and gave the two an evil grin.

"Let's begin. PSI... SNOWSTORM!" A star shined bright in the diamond-shape of Charng's palm.

WHOOSH! A giant snowstorm had held the whole land of Winters hostage in a deadly blizzard. It was a full blast that was propelled out of his hands that was swirling around the sky. The sky began to turn dark and the blast was almost over.

Charng began to laugh. "That's enough snow for this place, and soon, the world! BAHAHAHA!"

"We did it, let's get back to our magic cloud, sister. Our mission has been fulfilled. Father would be proud."

"I am right behind you, Krysler."

 _6:34 PM_

 _'Hell'_

"Master, you mean the blonde friend of mine is stuck in a blizzard? How this world is becoming so furious!" Poo shouted in anger.

"Hold on- I feel a force that is about to strike in front of us. Prepare your sword, my pupil."

"What do you mean hold-"

Suddenly, the crimson ground in front of them started to shake and a fissure began to form in front of the Crown Prince. A burst of magma had exploded in front of them and was bound to hit Poo. He was able to defend himself by covering his entire body with the Cloak of Kings. There were plumes of magma everywhere, surrounding Poo in red clouds and smoke.

"Smart move, my student."

"Thank you, Master. I'm ready to take the head of this beast!"

A voice came out of nowhere. "Are you sure about that, Crown Prince?"

The magma flow had stopped and a shadow of a specific started rising out of the fissure that was on the ground. Out of all mythology creatures and beasts in all fairy tales that were told, this one was a familiar face to the Crown Prince. He stood up tall in front of Poo and gave an intimidating smile to the person who was ready to strike the enemy.

"Hello, Dalaam's Crown Prince. How are you doing today?"

"Who are you, I must ask?"

"I am a Devil of this world, as you can see, we're the strongest warriors in this land. In fact, I am the one and only Satan's right-hand man. It seems you have brought dishonor to your family. There are plenty of us that can make this your second time, right here, right now."

"I would like to ask two things. One, I want to ask you the process of how did I end up here after my defeat. Two, I'll make sure to cut down your head in the end. You see, my sword is craving for blood," said the Crown Prince.

"Very well," said the devil as he slammed his pitchfork on the ground. "You are still alive in the real world, but your physical body has disappeared meaning your life force is hidden. The reason why your body had disappeared is that you suffered a heavy defeat by Shailai's Crown Prince, no? Because of that, your defeat was almost fatal, but you were brought here to be tested whether you are still worthy of life or not. We saw you battle, yes we did. We watch everyone. I can tell your blonde friend is in danger right now by a severe snowstorm hitting his land."

"Oh no, Jeff! This 'life force' bullcrap is insane, you really sent my life here to risk it all, didn't you? What are your tests?" Poo asked, grabbing out his Sword of Kings.

"Now, before you get rowdy you indecisive piece of scum, you'll have to take on three tests. Would you like me to elaborate?"

"I am curious."

"First off, you'll need to slice an invisible demon in half and to make sure you strike the heart."

"That... is IMPOSSIBLE! I cannot die here, but I need to try."

"No, it is possible, but the survival rate is crucial. I would say the survival rate is 10%. All other warriors and people who tested their strength to this challenge died, while many many few did make it. I am sure you are able to use your senses, can you?"

"Yes."

"If you keep failing to strike the heart, I will send out more beasts to kill you, because someone clueless like you won't even have a chance with the beast. You lost against a Crown Prince of another country, you can't try for crap."

"Poo," said his master. "Remember a Mu Training you previously had! You will survive this test, you shall not worry!"

"That is right Master, I forgot," Poo whispered. Dalaam's Crown Prince began to have flashbacks during his earlier fight with Shailai's Crown Prince where a dark orb was hurled onto Poo, but he was able to use his senses to dodge the attack that was bound to strike him.

"You cannot forget all of your training, how will you become the future King?"

The devil began to laugh."Yes, how can you become the King, Poo?"

"I will become the King after you tell me the second test."

"The second test! Ah! Now, I think this is the one where people who were bound to pass the first test will not pass this one. Keep your ears open. I will not repeat this."

"I am listening."

"The second test is a quick challenge but many die and their life force is expelled from the real world. This is easy. In these tests, I believe this one is the point where you are determined to die most likely."

Poo gulped.

"All you need to do is bend your face down where your head is parallel to the ground. If you fail, this is basically your execution. Now, let me summon my weapon."

"Just listen, Poo! Your fate determines on your choices and behavior," Poo's master reminded.

The devil snapped his fingers and a crimson sword with a pattern of black flames fall onto his right hand.

"I will throw this sword high into the air and the sword will attempt to strike your nape. Many people do die from this challenge. Survival rate is about 4%. This is most likely where you will die, otherwise, you are welcome to listen to the last challenge."

"Invisible beast, nape strike, and what is next?"

"The last one is where you will DEFINETLY die," the devil laughed.

"That is enough! Just tell me the procedures and we shall begin."

"Alright, then. It seems like you will be cocky in this challenge. Anyways, you will be set in a large maze of Hell. There are many obstacles and traps that you will hit and you can use the only weapons you have on your body to advance within. Your objective is to get to the center, where I am. That is where we battle. We will fight until one will die."

"I battle you in the end?"

"You were not listening, but I will answer once. In the center of the maze, I will be standing as I await for our battle."

"I get it, we're going to battle."

"Yes, finally knocked in sense in your bald head, eh?"

"You too, red head."

"The third challenge is limited. If you run out of time, I'll seal the top of the maze and fill the entire space with the lava below. You only have five hours to finish. Although, since it is hot, I might as well spare you, so I'll give you a drink and allow you to rest a day before the final challenge."

"You're too kind, devil," bluffed the Crown Prince.

"It will not be easy, do not take it in as a compliment! Even though I will supply you with drink and let you rest, I'll still look out for underlings to execute you anyways."

"Poo, focus on your strength. There are many things happening at this moment," his master warned. "Your friend is in danger in a snowstorm, your life is in the balance, and you do not have much energy at the moment!"

"My condition is proficient, master. I will ensure you that at the end of these challenges, I'll walk out of the ring alive."

"I decide that I will not do it now because it's beautiful looking at your friend suffer at the snowstorm. Where do I recall, the city of Winters?"

Poo grabbed his sword out and rushed towards the warrior of from Hell.

"I WILL NOT LET MY FRIEND DIE IN SUCH A SITUATION-"

Although he was about to land a strike on the devil, Poo was about to get the hit until he was grabbed by his neck by the red-being in front of him. His sword had dropped on the ground, leaving him hopeless for air.

"I told you not to get cocky, nuh-uh-uh!"

Poo attempted to gasp for air. "Leave me... BE!"

"You are that eager to start this challenge, are you? If I say no, then your request has been declined. I could just kill you right now!" The devil laughed in his enjoyment.

"I want to test... my strength... against you, now!"

"You are really getting on my nerves," the devil laughed off. He began to throw Poo's helpless body onto the ground.

"Your poor Cloak of Kings is ripped and your sword isn't sharpened enough. How are you going to fight in that condition?"

"Like what you said, use the only weapons I have on me!"

"You actually did listen, huh. Alright then, I accept your challenge," said the devil with an evil grin on his face. "You hear that, my fellow devils? He's going to do the three trials!"

In the back of the flames, there were shadows of more bodies that was similar to the devil that Poo has encountered. They began running towards the two as they shouted and ranted about the current situation. Things were about to get tense as an entire army of devils came.

A voice shouted from the crowd. "He's going to face Satan's right hand man!"

"That bald kid is going to die!"

"Crown Prince of Dalaam? Never heard of him, but I suspect he is too weak for these challenges!"

Everyone was surrounding Poo and the powerful devil of all that he was face to face with. All of his equipment that was fit for a King was still intact with Poo; his sword, his cloak, his bracers, and proud diadem. Poo was in a battle stance with his sword, ready to strike whenever the devil was.

"I guess it's time to test my strength all of you!"

"Pass my trials, and you remain victorious, Crown Prince. This is your only shot, so be wise and face the fatal consequences!"

"I defy you, devil. I will slice all of you down in the fires of this place!"

"So then... be it."

There was nothing else but shouting and cheering for the devil that was about to bring devastation, dishonor, and pain to the Crown Prince of Dalaam. This was his final chance to determine whether if he should continue to live or die, where his fate was in the hands of the devil. Poo was defeated in Dalaam for nothing, but in this moment where the fires are strong and hot, he was prepared to protect his life force no matter what it takes for his friends and to protect the upcoming evil that will soon surround the planet that they love and live in.

 _The time was 7:00 PM._

 **CHAPTER 9: LIFE FORCE**

 **END**

 **Next Chapter's Preview:** "I wonder where all of my friends are right now. I'm still worried about Poo though."

"You saw your girlfriend in that restaurant recently though. Hit her up whenever she's available."

"She's not my girlfriend..."


	11. CH 10: We Are The Neo Sharks!

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All _respective_ characters, enemies, attacks, and setting belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.

(This series is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Tony (alias J) who loves EarthBound, as well as I do. You've gifted me with a wonderful friendship, now it's my turn to gift you.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **WE ARE THE NEO SHARKS!**

 **SEPTEMBER 8, 199X**

 _8:04 AM_

In the city streets of Onett, there was one thing that was common on the streets every morning: traffic. Whether it would be on the road, the parking lot, or a neighborhood, there would just always be traffic as everyone would bustle to work, school, or their respective destination. In one of the cars on Emerson Avenue where many buildings rise above everyone, there was a hero looking out in the beautiful city as people in suits were walking to offices and such. Today was a special day: Monday of September 8th was his first day of school.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't forget anything, Ness," said his mom.

"Of course not! I have everything."

"What about you, my Tracy?"

"I work in a delivery express company, so I should be great!"

"That's my girl. Ness, the warning bell starts at 8:25 because your first class is at 8:30. You have a zero period, don't you?"

"Wait, I thought I didn't sign up for it-"

"Oh! That's right! I wanted you to have a GPA boost!"

"Mom, GPA doesn't matter in Junior High, it's important in High School," said Ness.

"I am aware but this is good practice for your future! C'mon, you need to work hard for our family even when dad isn't here. I'm sorry that he wasn't able to come on your thirteenth birthday."

"It's alright. I believe one day he will come back. Hamburger industry? I like hamburgers. Anyways, 7th grade wasn't even that hard. I believe I can do better in 8th."

"Mom, you ran over a red light," Tracy pointed out.

"Oh shoot, you're right. There better not be any of those corrupt policemen around."

"I'll take care of them and Captain Strong-"

"Not on your first day of school. If we come across them, I'll face them, not you nor Tracy."

"Yes, mom."

 _8:19 AM_

"Bye Ness, don't make any trouble please."

"Of course I won't, mom. I saved the world." Ness gave his mother a smile as she drove off the parking lot into the crazy streets of Onett.

Meanwhile, Ness was entering the doors of the school that he hasn't attended for the span of three months. It was a cloudy September day with new and returning faces entering the doors of Onett Junior High School. Unfortunately, Ness wasn't able to spot any of his friends that he made from last year.

"Damn, none of my friends could be spotted," Ness whispered to himself.

The hero was right. There was no one around that he recognized. Walking into the main hallway of the campus, all he spotted was a few friend groups, lonely incoming 7th graders who were lost, and of course, the 'popular kids.' This group consisted of four girls and five boys which some were placed on the varsity teams of sports, as one was in football, two were in baseball, and half of the girls were in softball and a half was in soccer.

"Ugh, I just need to get my locker before the warning bell," said Ness. A student walked right past him and he called him out.

"Hello, I have a question?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Where do you go to get your locker and schedule?"

"Front office. You're an 8th grader, right?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah," said the kid. "You should know where it is. This is the Eagle Building."

"Oh! Definitely, thank you. My name is Ness."

"The hero, huh? A pleasure to meet you. My name is Eric."

Eric was a kid whose hair was a blonde perm and wore glasses with a bit of freckles on his cheeks and a gentle smile. He was carrying books for Algebra II, Biology Honors, and the History of FoggyLand. To Ness, it looked like he had much intelligence in his mind.

"You look similar to a friend of mine," Ness recalled.

"Oh, do I really? Hope I get the chance to meet him someday. I'll see you around, Ness."

"You too."

Ness continued to walk towards the front office as he passed by many kids who were stumbling to find their locker. Some kids have already found their locker and other kids were already in front of their classroom door. The kid in a baseball cap was behind schedule.

"Ah! The front office! Wait- it's a long line though..."

Ness finally came to his destination but the front office was filled with many parents and students regarding schedule changes and other concerns of their own. He was stressed out that he'd be late for his first class.

"Agh! How am I going to get on time for class?"

"Hey! You're the hero, aren't you?" A voice called out to Ness.

"Who?"

"Yeah, you! Hey! My name is Mark, the Hall Monitor of this school. I know who you are, you're that one kid who saved the world from a bunch of alien terrorists! Thank you so much!"

Ness was astonished by this person knowing that he had defeated Giygas' forces and was overjoyed by meeting the actual hero. He had brown curly hair, a cerulean baseball cap with the _Onett Otters_ logo on it, and a badge on his black and blue striped shirt that was printed "HALL MONITOR" on it.

"Uh... no problem, kid," said Ness. "Listen, I need your help."

"I can read your mind. You need your schedule and your locker before the warning bell rings."

"Wow, that's actually what I needed help with. How did you figure it out?"

"It's clearly obvious if you think about it, everyone in this long line needs a schedule and a locker, right? Well, it's 8:21 AM according to my watch, and I can sneak into the office by using my hall monitor privileges and get your stuff right away before the bell rings. Got it?"

"Thanks! I appreciate it a lot," said Ness with a smile.

"Of course, now let me be right back! I'll be here no less than 45 seconds."

As Mark ran off into the school's office, Ness' attention turned to a group of kids shouting and running in the hallway.

"WE ARE THE NEO SHARKS!"

Ness was confused. "Who?"

There were students cramming their way out of the hallway as a group of kids in leather jackets, black sunglasses that were worn, and a blue-mohawk hairstyle came in divided by specific groups: the Neo Yes Men Jr.'s with their hula hoops, the Neo Skate Punks with their skateboards as they grind around the hallways, and the Neo Pogo Punks with their pogo sticks as they bounced around the floor, scaring people off.

"Neo Sharks? I thought I defeated the Sharks many months ago."

They were coming in the direction where Ness was. The space behind them in the hallway was empty.

"Gah! Where's Mark?!" Ness exclaimed.

Mark was able to come onto the scene in time. "Oh no, it's the Neo Sharks! Ness, you better get to class on time!"

"It's alright Mark, I got this."

"Wait, it's your first day of school, you don't want to make trouble! I'll take care of them."

Before Ness could do anything else, he reminded himself not to cause any trouble when his mom told him not to do any reckless actions at that specific moment he got out of the car.

"Mom... alright."

"Alright, Ness, your locker, and your schedule. Get to class, you have two minutes until the warning bell rings!"

"Thanks, Mark," said Ness.

"No problem. Get to class," Mark spoke back with a salute. He began to march towards the group of punks that caused trouble around the school's hallway.

"According to my schedule... my first class on the list is Geometry! Great! I hope it's easier than Algebra I! It also says Room 215, so it's on the second floor. Easy, just some stairs and I should be running on time!"

Ness caught sight of a sign hanging on the ceiling that was printed 'STAIRS'. He ran towards the sign and the staircase was on his left. There were students around the area he was in on campus, meaning that the Neo Sharks aren't around that area. He took up the stairs looking at his schedule and locker number and took step to step on every staircase that was followed. Finally, his feet had stepped on the second floor, where it was busier with more students waiting in front of classrooms and teachers bustling through the hallway with a cup of coffee. There was a vending machine in front of him and more signs above showing the directory of the rooms.

"Alright, left is 201-210. To my right is 211-220. I should get going."

He began to walk towards his right with students walking past by talking about their previous summer vacation and other current events going on. It was another new start, a fresh beginning, that he was about to create all over again in a new year as he walked through the hallway with a smile on his face. Soon, he arrived at Room 215, the room where his zero period class awaited for him.

"There's no one in the front, should I just go in?" Ness opened the door and his teacher was already there with a row of aligned desks and no students.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Winden. You must be?"

"I am Ness, a student in your zero period Geometry class."

"Oh, the hero! I heard you were going to be in my class. What a pleasure! Have a seat anywhere. The warning bell hasn't even rung yet, so be comfortable."

"Thank you, Mr. Winden." Ness was delighted by the first impression of his first teacher that he got to have contact with, due to his heroic actions against Giygas. He took a seat in the middle row at the center desk of the classroom. The warning bell soon rang.

"Oh, it's 8:35 AM. The students should be coming in now!"

Exactly two seconds after the bell rang, the door was slammed opened with many students cramming into the classroom. Everyone came in prepared with their books and supplies ready, while Ness only has his backpack and schedule information.

"Oh no, Mr. Winden, I didn't pick up my textbooks at the library," said Ness.

"Don't worry, here's a spare Geometry textbook," Mr. Winden grinned.

"Thanks!"

Ness went back to his seat and placed his textbook on his desk. He reached for a pencil out of his backpack and whipped out an eraser along with it. Before he could put it on his desk, his eraser slipped out of his hand and bounced on the desk next to him.

Ness tapped on his classmate. "Oh, hello."

"Oh, hey," his classmate turned around. "Whatcha need?"

"My eraser fell under your desk. Do you mind if you could get it for me please?"

"I don't mind at all!" He reached below his desk and grabbed the eraser, giving it to Ness right after.

"By the way, my name is Jerome. What's your name?"

"My name is Ness."

"The hero? You're joking. No way."

"I guess not."

"HEY EVERYONE!" Jerome shouted in the center of the classroom and stood on top of his desk. "IT'S THE HERO WHO DEFEATED THE ALIEN RACE, NESS!"

Voices started to shout out all over the classroom.

"IT'S NESS?"

"THE HERO WHO DEFEATED ALIENS?"

"FOR REAL? ONE OF THE FOUR FRIENDS?"

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Settle down, class!" Mr. Winden exclaimed. "I know a famous figure stands in the center of our classroom, but it's important to keep the peace of other classrooms around us and get our first orders of business done. Agreed?"

"Yes, Mr. Winden," the entire classroom confessed together.

"Great! It is 8:39 AM, so let me do a roster check." Mr. Winden began to count the classroom population as everyone continued to talk as a few people started to crowd over Ness.

"Hey Ness, my name is Owen! How was it like having supernatural powers?"

Ness had a bewildered look on his face but felt forced to answer. "Uh, it felt strange but I got a hold of them throughout my journey with my friends."

"Ness, I'm Baxter. Nice to meet you! What was your toughest fight yet throughout your journey?"

"Well, I could say fighting the leader of the alien race. His name is Giygas. It was difficult attempting to fight him, because the four of us almost faced a fatal experience, but in the end, it felt like it was all a video game."

The group that crowded Ness began to laugh.

"Ness! My name is Dirt. Are there any cute girls you ever traveled with?"

Ness' face was confused and disgusted by the fact of his question as he thought about Paula for a second. "That's enough paparazzi for the day, my friends."

Everyone went back in their seat as the zero period bell began to ring throughout the school campus. Mr. Winden was finished with his headcount and got up to the front of the classroom as everyone began to settle down."

"We're missing one more student," Mr. Winden stated. "There are twenty-nine kids, but the roster actually has thirty. Can everyone point out to the remaining seat, please?"

Everyone pointed to the farthest-left seat in the back, where it was empty.

"Ah! His name is Craig. I'll just mark him late. Anyways, hello to a new school year! My name is Mr. Winden and I will be your Geometry teacher for the first half of the semester or the whole school year, if so. Now, can everyone introduce-"

The door slammed with a rude introduction as a student walked into Mr. Winden's classroom. It was silent after he was interrupted and the student was jumping on a pogo stick, blowing bubblegum, and had a blue mohawk.

"That's a Neo Shark," said Ness to himself.

"What's up, losers? Welcome to this hellhole what we call, school! Where can I put my pogo stick, Mr. Loseden?"

"That's not nice, Alan. Please hand it over to me and have a seat at the back."

"No way in hell I would give this to you! It's my prized possession given from boss. I'm not letting your slimy-ass hands have any contact with it!"

"This guy sounds so rude," Jerome whispered to Baxter.

"Agreed," Baxter whispered back.

"Alright then," sighed Mr. Winden. "Just place it next to you and place your Geometry book on your desk if you can."

"If I can? No thank you," said a rude Alan. "I'll choose not to. Otherwise, got any spares?"

"Ness in the center took the last one, he forgot to pick up his textbooks at the library. Just try to follow along today's lesson, I request."

"Who's Ness? The name of a hero who kicked the ass of an alien race?"

Everyone pointed at the center.

"What? Everyone?!" Ness exclaimed with a worried look.

"Alright Ness," said Alan as he walked towards Ness. "You know the drill. I don't give a damn if you saved the world or not. Give me the textbook. Have some gratitude in yourself, won't you?"

Ness had direct look at Alan's sharp eyes. "No."

"Excuse me? You defy me?"

"It's your fault for not choosing to take out your textbook. Why don't you just grab it out of your backpack just so this day can get over with?"

"Yeah!" The entire classroom shouted.

"Oh boy," said Mr. Winden.

"Alright then, boy. Look! It's an alien out the window!"

"I'm not falling for that-"

WHOOSH! Ness' textbook was instantly gone.

"Hey! My textbook!" Ness exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I have fast hands. You should get paper and pencil out, eh?"

"Ness, I'm sorry, but we should get the class going," Mr. Winden reminded him.

"Agh, I'll just take notes then," sighed Ness.

Mr. Winden got up to the front of the classroom and began to speak with his students once again. "I'll just skip the introduction, will that be fine?"

"Yes," everyone spoke right away.

"Alright then, guess you don't like each other? Anyways, let's start our first lesson in Geometry!"

The teacher got a piece of chalk and began to demonstrate the first lesson on the board. On top was titled 'POINTS, LINES, AND PLANES' that was underlined.

"Now class, pay attention as I draw out these illustrations. I want you to flip over to Page 4 and follow along with the lesson. There are three concepts of the first basic geometric lessons that we will learn today: points, lines, and planes."

 _11:45 AM_

"Man, that Alan guy does piss me off. I can't believe he busted me out like that," said Ness to Eric.

"The Neo Sharks are really the school's biggest nuisance. They were inspired by Frank Fly at some point, but after you gave him a kick in the butt, he abandoned his negative morals."

"Well Eric, let's have lunch, shall we?"

"I'll follow you."

Ness and Eric had just finished their previous classes which were History of EagleLand for Ness and Biology Honors for Eric. These two kids were bound to make friends on the first day of 8th grade. Both of them stood together in the lunch line and grabbed a tray.

"Well, how come I didn't see you last year?"

"Probably because you had to fight some aliens. It was the last day of school you did come to though, but I never got the chance to speak with you. It's best if we can become friends, though."

"Agreed!" Ness took his hand out and shook hands with Eric, promising a new friendship between these two.

"Anyways, I'm hungry. We're almost at the lunch line, so do you know what they're serving?" Eric asked.

"I wish I had Paula's abilities to see the selections from here, but I don't," said Ness.

"Oh! Paula Jones, the psychic from Polestar Preschool?"

"That's right, she was the exceptional one out of all of us. Actually, I would say we all were."

The two were getting closer to the selection choices. "I can smell the food from here," said Eric with a gloomy look on his face.

"I smell chicken tenders and mozzarella sticks."

"Sounds good, Ness. What do you think of Mr. Winden as a person?"

"He's a good teacher, but I didn't like how he didn't take an initiative of sending Alan to the principal's office or punishing him," Ness responded.

"I understand. You could take care of the Neo Sharks yourself," said Eric as he took two tenders onto his plate.

"I should, but I promised my mother that I wouldn't make any trouble, even on the first day."

"Ah, I see."

As everyone was having their lunch in the cafeteria, the doors slammed open. Ness turned his head to see who was there.

"It's the Neo Sharks. Of course," Ness sighed.

The group only consisted of three people though: Alan along with two other Neo Pogo Punks. They were all bouncing on their pogo sticks as a trio.

"That's him," said Alan as he pointed at Ness.

"Who is who?," asked one of the Neo Pogo Punks.

"The guy in the baseball cap munchin' on that mozzarella stick. Ready to storm on him, guys?"

"We're in the cafeteria, Alan. I don't think it's a good place to make a scene, bro," said the other Neo Pogo Punk.

"Just come and watch. Don't be so nervous!"

The three started to advance towards Ness' table in the cafeteria as the row began to get silent and every student who was present minded their own business and continue eating their lunch. He arrived at Ness' table. All of the students turned their heads a bit to where Ness and Eric were eating.

"Hello, Ness."

"What do you want Alan?"

"I don't know. What do I want? What do you two want?"

"To get the hell out of here," both Ness and Eric replied.

"Damn, I didn't need such a rude response like that. Why so rash? All I want is your respect."

"Rash? Your first impression was horrible. Not to mention, you took away my Geometry textbook, you basically terrorize the school, your group is inspired by actual criminals who attempted murder and robberies, and I have a lot on my list."

"Wow. That actually hurts. Ness, do you want to know what would hurt more than describing my wrongdoings?"

"What?"

"Starving to death, funny story!" Alan proceeded to swipe Ness' food tray and bounced away to the cafeteria door with his partners. Everyone in the cafeteria was shocked and gasped at Ness.

"ALAN!" Ness shouted out. He stood up from his table until Eric nagged his arm.

"Let him be," said Eric, stopping Ness from making trouble. "I'll just share my food with you."

Ness took in a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks, Eric."

"No problem," he said with a smile. They both looked at the cafeteria doors and the trio of Neo Pogo Punks was already gone.

"What am I going to do now? I'm most likely one of his targets and it all started with a stupid textbook."

"I say avoid him or confront him, but it's all up to you. You said you wouldn't cause trouble for your mom, but you do you," Eric suggested.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do later on."

"Ness, take the rest of the mozzarella sticks. I need to prepare my textbooks for my next class, so I must go to my locker. Don't starve!"

"Thanks," said Ness. Eric got up from his seat and walked towards the cafeteria door to the main hallway of the Eagle Building. Ness was stressed about all of the chaos that Alan was doing on the first day of school and wanted to put an end to it, even if it had to concern his mom.

"Another day. I don't want to ruin my first day anymore further."

 _3:00 PM_

The bell finally rung as Ness closed his textbook and left the classroom of his last class which was Biology. He went to his locker as he passed by many students leaving campus already or discussing plans to go somewhere after school. He played around with his padlock for a bit until he actually opened his locker and placed his Biology textbook inside. After slamming his locker, there was a person who stood next to him.

"Jeff?"

"No silly, it's Eric. I almost do resemble your friend, don't I?"

"My bad, I'm planning to walk home but where are you going?"

"I'm taking a bus. My parents both work and they don't get home until late." Eric whipped out his necklace which turned out to be the key to his house.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Well, I want to get to know more of you before the next bus could come, is that fine?"

"Yeah," Ness accepted his request. "Sounds good."

"Alright, come with me," said Eric. Both of them began to walk in the almost-empty hallway of the Eagle Building.

"What did you think of your first day?" Eric asked.

"One-third of it was stupid. I can't believe some idiot would try to be inspired by an old group of gangsters and end up making a Neo version of it but in school."

"I remember those people back then in the past years," Eric sighed. "They would always take over many places such as the local arcade, parks, fast food places, and many more. The police were always busy with them, but thanks to you, we're out of their hands."

"Mhm!" Ness nodded. "Frank Fly! I remember his name."

"Is he in jail?"

"No," said Ness. "He was found Not Guilty in a trial after I defeated the alien race. Although, he did have to pay for his actions though."

"That's good, maybe that's why Onett is busy again with more buildings than ever," said Eric as he adjusted his glasses. The two were already out of the Eagle Building and heading for the baseball field.

"I guess so Eric. People like a sense of victory over evil. I wonder how he's doing."

"You should visit him sometime then, Ness."

"Soon, but if I took care of the Sharks, then I can take care of the Neo Sharks, correct?"

"Of course you can. You can stop them before they grow into adults and terrorize Onett again."

"Hey," Ness pointed out. "We're in the baseball field. Doesn't this school have a team?"

"Oh yes! Baseball season isn't until January. I assume you like baseball?"

"Of course I do. Eric, one day, I want to be in the Onett Otters."

"The world-famous baseball team from our city? One of EagleLand's best?"

Ness nodded. "If I can get into this school's baseball team, then I could be in the Onett Otters one day."

"Sounds great! Are the friends you journeyed with in some way similar to you?"

Ness shook his head. "No, because one of them is Twoson's psychic prodigy, Paula. There's also Jeff who's the son of the world-renowned scientist, Mr. Andonuts and finally Poo, the Prince of Dalaam."

"I'm very specific about Poo because I heard about his defeat," Eric stated.

"It's very tragic, but I want to travel to Chommo to find Poo and help him from his defeat. I could even probably help him get back at Shailai's Crown Prince!"

"Ness, you're crazy," Eric laughed. "You know how powerful Shailai Country is? If you fight the Crown Prince, you're basically declaring war on the entire country. I studied geography and their culture there."

"It doesn't matter. I'd do anything to fight for my friends, even if they mean the world to me."

"You're very enthusiastic about protecting the Earth, Ness. I like that."

Ness giggled a bit. "I guess so."

 _3:22 PM_

 _hiding in a bush, Onett Junior High School_

"Boss," Alan spoke to his radio. "That's Ness and his nerdy friend from lunch!"

"Where are they located?" The radio spoke in such a deep voice.

"They're walking along the foul line of the baseball field. I guess they're having a conversation about school. What should I do?"

"Study their movements and keep an eye out on those two."

"Do I barge in and attack both of them? I got both of my pocket knives ready," Alan smirked.

"No, don't do that you imbecile. We're not killing anyone, but plan an attack later in the school year whenever you'd like.

"Later? You mean tomorrow?"

"I don't care, Alan," said the radio. "Do it whenever you like otherwise I will be taking care of him."

"Yes, sir."

"You know I am 'fail-proof', unlike the proclaimed Frank Fly?"

"Of course you are! You're superior and much stronger than him!" Alan praised his master cheerfully.

"Don't get too happy now. Keep spying on them, even around school hours!"

 _4:53 PM_

"That was a long talk. It's already 4 PM and I should be getting home by then," said Ness.

"I probably missed my bus ride but I can always wait for the next one!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Ness, shrugging his backpack on his shoulders. "C'ya later, wherever you go in Onett."

"You too!" Eric smiled and waved at Ness as he walked away in the distance. He began to walk towards an exit that was located in the back of the baseball field behind the bleachers and was nowhere to be seen later.

 _6:37 PM_

 _Hills of Onett_

Ness was walking on top of the hills of Onett where his house was located near the very top where the meteorite crashed on _that day_ months ago. The path that he was walking in would be filled with enemies such as a Runaway Dog, a Spiteful Crow, even a Coil Snake but nothing was in his way from now on at this moment.

"I feel some eyes on me, but it could just be me," Ness whispered to himself.

 _in a tree_

"Keep those binoculars on him and don't use your pogo stick yet," said the Neo Yes Man Jr. as he blew a bubble from his bubblegum.

The Neo Pogo Punk nodded. "I got you, bro! He's heading to his house! But why is he our main target again?"

"Alan said he loved pissing him off, so he insisted that you all should continue looking out for him at the moment. We're going onto other people while you take care of baseball cap."

"Give me my pogo stick when you are ready bro," the Neo Pogo Punk commanded.

"Alright bro, but where's my hula hoop?"

"I don't know dude, but I put my pogo stick between the tree branches next to you."

"I see it, but I can't go all out without my hula hoop."

"I don't know, but hurry up and signal me so I can bounce off to him! He's approaching the fence of his house!"

"Alright then," said the Neo Yes Man Jr. To signal his partner, he blew a whistle to him and threw his pogo stick to him in order to begin their little mission. Before he could leap off, the Neo Yes Man Jr. started to stumble on the tree's branch that they stood on top of.

The Neo Pogo Punk stood on his pogo stick but noticed the branch that they both stood on top of was wobbling. "What's wrong?"

"Your pogo stick was too heavy, I think I'm going to lose my balance-"

"Oh crap! I'm sor-"

"GAH!" Before he could say anything else, he fell down from the branch to the ground below them.

"I should just go! I can't waste any more time!" The Neo Pogo Punk used the wobbly branch to help increase the velocity of his branch and aimed to bounce on Ness. He began to bounce on the branch little by little until he took a huge blast off and was in the skies of Onett's hills. He was over many houses until he got an aim of Ness and his pogo stick began to fall down onto Ness.

 _Ness' House_

Ness knocked on the door. "Mother, I'm here!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice out from the sky.

"YOUUUUU!"

"What's that?!" Ness turned around as he approached the object that was about to land on him.

"THIS IS FOR ALAN, MY BRO!"

"He's a Neo Pogo Punk," Ness said to himself.

Before he could land on Ness, the hero struck his hand out to the sky.

"Shield β!" A glass shield had formed on top of Ness.

"Oh shi-"

BAM! The Neo Pogo Punk slammed his body into the glass shield with his face slammed against the barrier between him and Ness. His pogo stick missed to bounce off the shield during the impact and he slid off the shield as he came off to the ground unconscious and his face marked with bruises.

Ness walked up to the unconscious Neo Shark and took a huge sigh. "I know you all want to kill me with your crazy tactics, but I will make sure that you all will end up in a world of living hell with pain. One day."

The hero in a baseball cap began walking back to the front door of his house and knocked again for his mother's response. It opened right away.

"Good evening, my son," said his mother as he walked in. Ness closed the door to avoid his mother witnessing the outcome of the action that had occurred.

"Hey, mom, what's for dinner?"

"Steak, of course!"

Ness gave his mom a gentle smile. Tracy soon came down the stairs to greet his older brother.

"Ness, you're back!"

"Hello Tracy, how was your first day?"

"Good, good!"

"Oh yes, Ness, how was your first day? Don't tell me you made any trouble," his mother asked in curiosity.

"No! Today was a perfect day, I even made new friends."

"That's great Ness! I hope you still have communication with your other three that were special to you."

"I wonder where all of my friends are right now. I'm still worried about Poo though."

"You saw your girlfriend in that restaurant recently though. Hit her up whenever she's available."

"She's not my girlfriend," Ness sighed.

"Whoever she is, Paula Polestar or whatever, you can always explore to Twoson to see her again, correct?"

"I guess so," Ness shrugged.

"Alright, let's all have dinner!"

 **CHAPTER 10: WE ARE THE NEO SHARKS!**

 **END**

 _7:57 PM_

 _below a tree_

"Hello? You two? It's been an hour already!" The radio spoke out.

"B-boss? I fell down from a tree, my back hurts and I can't get up," said the Neo Yes Man Jr.

"You wuss! Did the Neo Pogo Punk strike that kid? Check on him!"

"I don't know, but he didn't respond back ever-"

"DAMN YOU! I don't need you two to take care of him. I'll make sure that kid in the stupid baseball cap is ripped to every piece that is ripped and shredded apart until he shreds to NOTHING!" The radio soon switched to another channel.

"Ugh..." The Neo Yes Man Jr. was still in pain with his back severely injured from the fall and couldn't get up. The night that was above him was clear as the day was about to come to an end.

 **NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW:** "You Dalaamese people sure do know how to fight, don't you?"

"That is what you sent me here for, you bastard."


End file.
